Chocolates, Strawberries and Jealousies?
by Natsumi Yuki-Hime
Summary: One bite of Sachertorte changed it all... Mikan becomes an apprentice, Kashino's heart starts 'beating' again, Natsume is slowly sinking deep into the pool of darkness...What will happen to them? NatsumeXMikanXKashino...T for safety. My first CROSSOVER FIC.
1. The First Meeting

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOTH GAKUEN ALICE AND YUMEIRO PATISSIERE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first CROSSOVER fic so I hope it will turn out good. Notice the pairing on the summary? Only Natsume, Mikan and Kashino were mentioned...Where is Ichigo? Better read the story till the end okay? This fic will focus mostly on MIKAN'S POV. **

**Mikan and the gang- 18 years old**

**Kashino and the gang- 19 years old**

* * *

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed"_

_- Carl Jung_

_"Morceau de gateau"_

I was standing alone in front of this infamous sweets restaurant located at the heart of Tokyo. I once heard from my friend Permy that this diner is filled with sumptuous, delectable, one of a kind dessert that will make you forget all of your problems, well not necessarily forget them for a lifetime though. She also mentioned that three handsome young patissieres are the ones who are personally managing the restaurant, but I am not after them...I just want to take a break from all of my problems.

What are my problems anyway?

An 18 year old high school student like me will never run out of problems. Seriously, is there something wrong with me? I mean, I know I can be stubborn at times but that doesn't mean that my Math teacher- that freaky Jin-Jin should always punish me and give me detentions and tons of assignments that were needed to be accomplished as soon as possible. Is he out of is mind? Of all the teachers in the academy, he is probably the one who knows very well that I am not a freaky genius like my best friend Hotaru and yet he still gives me loads of work. How cruel can this be? To the one who invented Math, thanks for screwing me up. Big time.

Another problem of mine is how to deal with Natsume and his wide array of deranged fan girls. I really don't want to involve myself in this dilemma but I guess, I cannot escape from this, given that I am Natsume's partner ever since our elementary days. I've always wanted to change partners but Narumi-sensei doesn't even heed to my plea. Yeah, I know it's been more than five years since we became partners but as days pass by, the number of his fan girls seems to increase and every time I am with that jerk, they are always giving me death glares. If only looks could kill, I am now lifeless...They are so irritating and they are getting on my nerves...Oh, I deserve to have a break!

And I guess, that break would be today.

I entered this sophisticated restaurant and as soon as my foot stepped on the marble floors, my mouth almost formed an 'O'. The interior looks so classy, oh, I guess calling it classy would be an understatement, and rather it felt like I entered a five star restaurant. I'll try not to exaggerate but I can't help it. This place is heaven!

I quickly scanned the area, looking for an empty table. The restaurant was filled with people of high status in the social world. As soon as my hazel orbs spotted a table at the far end of the room, I quickly walk towards it, avoiding the stare of the socialites who stopped devouring their food just to, I guess criticize my looks?

Unlike most of the customers who are wearing signature brand clothes, I came wearing the most comfortable outfit I can wear in this warm weather. I am on my skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Sound casual right? But the hell I care, this is not a fashion show, for goodness sake! What the hell is wrong with their scrutinizing looks? Oh, well never mind about that.

I slowly walked towards the empty table at the far end of the room. I pulled out the chair and waited patiently for a waiter to attend to my order. I looked on my watch, 4:30 pm it says.

Minutes passed and soon enough, a young man approached me. It seems that he is not one of the waiters in the restaurant since his uniform is way too elegant compared to the others. In one look, it seems that he is the head of the restaurant or whatever. The color of his hair is quite peculiar to me. I mean, not all men would have their hair dyed green right? But who am I to judge? Maybe his hair color is natural. It reminds me of Permy and her emerald colored hair but only in a much darker shade.

"It seems you are in the middle of your daydream, milady" he said.

I startled at his voice, rapidly bringing me back to the reality. I blinked my eyes a few times and I can feel my cheeks heating up, not because I am blushing but rather, I was a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"It seems that this is your first time here, milady..." he commented.

I nodded in agreement.

And then, without warning he pulled out the empty chair across mine and sits down. He placed his chin on the back of his hands while his elbows were resting on the table. He smiled at me, not the mocking type of smile but it was a genuine one. How lovely.

"Aren't you a waiter here? Why are you joining a customer like me? I guess it is not what waiters do to their customers." I said.

He leaned back on the chair and smiled back at me "I'm sorry for my rudeness milady. And I apologize for giving you a wrong impression about me. I am not a waiter here. I am Satsuki Hanabusa, one of the chief patissiere and co-owner of Morceau de gateau."

For the second time, my eyes blinked almost uncontrollably "You mean, you are one of the owners of this restaurant?"

He nodded.

"Actually, I together with my two best friends owned this place. And, I may say this is the first time that I had a conversation like this to a customer. Usually, I never make contacts with the clients since I am always at the back, working in the kitchen." He stated.

"Then why are you having a conversation with me?" I asked then my gaze landed on the clothes that I am currently wearing "Is it because of the way I dress? I mean, am I violating a dress code or something? If I am, then I am sorry."

That Hanabusa guy shook his head "Oh no... We don't have a dress code here. Every one is welcome to eat and savor the exquisite taste of our finest sweets here."

"Then, why are you talking to a customer like me?" I asked again.

"Because...you remind me of someone that I used to know." He replied back.

I was astounded "Someone you used to know? I don't get it mister."

"I hate it when people call me with such formalities, just call me by my name, either my first or last I won't mind at all. So, since I started the introductions, I guess it is your time to tell me what your name is, milady" he grinned.

"I'm Mikan..." I said "Mikan Sakura"

His eyes sparkled with interest "Very well, Mikan-chan would you like to taste one of our bestsellers?"

Did he just call me Mikan-chan? Jeez, what kind of guy is this Hanabusa? Are we even close enough to call me that?!

"What bestseller do you have? I hope it is chocolate flavored 'coz I am in the mood to eat chocolates." I snickered.

Hanabusa smiled, I guess it was the widest smile he emitted so far.

"Very well" he said and stood up from his seat "I will go now and prepare your order. Oh, the one who will bring your order is not me 'coz chocolates aren't my line of expertise. The one who will serve your order is my best friend, the other co-owner of this diner. A renowned patissiere like me and he is a professional chocolatier. You will meet him soon. Enjoy your day!" and with that, he left the table.

I smell something fishy...well, not literally.

It seems that something big will happen later...

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed...

I was busy playing Carrot Fantasy on my iPad that I didn't even notice the sound of the footsteps that is going towards me. Not until he cleared his throat, I can sense an aura of annoyance around me...I have no choice but to pause my game and look towards the person.

As soon as my eyes met another set of hazel colored orbs, my mouth formed a small 'o'

_He is one handsome lad._

His reaction was different though...From the looks of it, it seems as if he had seen a ghost or something because his eyes went wide with surprise or rather shock.

"What is it?" I asked, to break the tension between me and the guy.

He quickly composed himself and placed a tray on the table. "If I am correct, Hanabusa said that you wanted to try our bestseller, so here..." and he gently lifted the cover of the tray "this is my version of Sachertorte..."

I took the plate and carefully looked on the beautiful cake in front of me. I mentally drooled over this dessert.

"Are you the one who's Hanabusa is referring to? The professional chocolatier?" I inquired

He replied with a nod. "By the way, I'm Makoto Kashino"

I smiled at him and replied back "I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura"

I swear I could sense that he froze on his spot the moment I mentioned my name "Is there anything wrong?"

"Y-y-your...name..." he stuttered.

What the hell is wrong with my name?!

"I don't get it. Is there something wrong with my name? My mom and dad love tangerines that is why they named me Mikan."

I saw his lips formed a thin line.

"What's with that look?" I asked. "Don't tell me it has something to do with my name?"

He simply shook his head in disagreement "Oh, sorry about that, I'm just thinking about other things. So, why don't you try my Sachertorte uhmmm..." it seems that he is quite reluctant to call my name.

"You can call me Mikan if you want." I said.

"Okay...Mikan" he said

I took the utensils on my side and slowly sliced the cake. Hmmm...It is soft and moist, I wonder how will it taste? To answer my question, I shove the piece of cake inside my mouth.

To say that it is delicious is an understatement.

"This is the best chocolate cake I tasted so far!" I couldn't help myself not to squeal because I think Permy is right. Eating in this place can make me forget my problems even for a while.

I am slowly devouring my cake when I noticed that he is still standing there in front of me. I raised my head and look at him with confusion "uhmm...Kashino-san, why are you still standing there?"

"Don't mind me. I'm glad that you enjoyed my Sachertorte. I'll take my leave now. Excuse me" and with that, he disappeared from my field of vision.

Seriously, what's wrong with that guy?

* * *

**Chapter 1 ends here! **

**To those who are wondering what is Morceau de gateau, it is a French word for 'piece of cake' and I found this name over the internet. **

**Please drop me some reviews about this. This is my very first crossover fanfic and I am hoping that it will turn out good**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	2. Disturbed Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**kashinolover101: All I can say is that, to answer your assumptions just stay tuned for the updates! Oh, and there are no Alice in this story, neither the sweets spirits. They're just regular persons.**

**cure blac: Thanks for the review! It is very well appreciated**

* * *

"So, did you visit Morceau de gateau last weekend Mikan?" Permy asked me during our lunch break.

"Uhmm, yeah. I went there" I replied. "The restaurant itself looks so classy and luxurious. How did you discover such a place?"

Permy ranted "I heard that three handsome patissieres owned that place. I went there three times and I guess luck wasn't on my side because when I asked the waiters where the owners are, they just said that the owners are not coming out of the kitchen and is not interacting with their customers. I didn't even see their faces in person! I just saw their pictures over the internet!"

"My hunch is right after all. You just want to look at the handsome owners rather than eating there. Typical Permy"

"Shut up" she hissed.

"So what are their names?" I asked. Though I've met the two owners, there is only one that I haven't met yet.

"Satsuki Hanabusa, he specializes in candy sculptures and flower-based cakes. Then there is Sennosuke Andou whose line of expertise is Japanese sweets and then the hottest among the three, Makoto Kashino, I guess he was the leader or something like that and he is the only chocolatier in the group since his specialty is chocolates. And you know what, they are called 'Sweets Princes' and they have a much respected reputation since they are all graduates from St. Marie's Academy in Paris!" Permy explained.

St. Marie's Academy? That's the number one school for those who are aspiring to become topnotch patissieres! It is known to be the best among the best! And, those three were graduates of that school?! One word. Epic.

Should I tell Permy that I've already met the two? Oh no, I mustn't or else she might gone mad and who knows if she will cause another chaos in the school. For the sake of her fan girling. I can't stand it.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" she hissed.

My thoughts were quickly cut off "Oh, yes... I'm listening to you..."

"Oh, whatever...let's just eat, lunch break will end soon. Where is Hotaru anyway? Did she already take her lunch?" Permy asked.

"She's busy with...you know what it is anyway" I snickered.

"Blackmailing Ruka-kun again? What it is this time?" she asked back.

"Hotaru told me that she will threaten Ruka-pyon that she will upload his pictures on facebook while he is half naked with only a towel covering his waist, if he will not treat her to the seafood buffet next week. Typical Hotaru" I stated.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch break. Permy and I returned to our classroom to be greeted by the rest of our friends. I turned to my seat and stares at my wristwatch, 1:30 pm it says. I still have 30 minutes to spare before our next subject begins.

I plopped down on my chair and stare at the huge window beside me. What the hell, my mind is wandering again and once more, my thoughts were immersed on that day that I ate at that fancy diner. To think that I've made an acquaintance with the two owners made me foresee that troubles will come my way. What the heck.

"Oi, Polka"

I turned towards the owner of that husky voice who just ruined my train of thoughts. "What do you want?" I growled.

"Where have you been last Saturday?" Natsume asked while staring at his beloved manga.

What's with him asking such question?

"None of your business" I hissed.

"Hn."

"You're annoying you know that?! I wish we graduate as soon as possible so that I won't see your annoying face ever again!" I ranted.

He looked at me, his crimson orbs met my hazel ones. Wait, for a split second, it seems that his eyes looks somewhat...hurt? Is that it? No... I must have been hallucinating. There is no way in hell that Natsume will feel hurt. Never in a million years.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Morceau de gateau... (Normal POV)**

"Hey, Hanabusa, do you know what's wrong with Kashino these days?" Andou asked

Hanabusa, who was busy drafting another design for his new creation stopped his work when Andou asked him "What are you talking about, Andou-kun?"

"Don't act as if you didn't know. He's been acting a bit off...since last Saturday. He was not focusing on his work and he's been staring at Ichigo-chan's picture for hours."

"Andou-kun, let's go to Kashino right now. I am going to ask for his advice about my new creation." Hanabusa replied.

"You're avoiding the topic."

"No, I'm not...I have a hunch on what is wrong with him and we will go and confirm if my hunch is correct" and Hanabusa dragged Andou towards the kitchen.

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, they saw Kashino busying himself by tempering some dark chocolates on the working table.

"Yo! It's already late, why are you still up here?" Hanabusa queried.

"Don't bother me, Hanabusa. I'm busy tempering the chocolate. If you think it's already late, then go ahead and sleep." Kashino hissed.

"Don't be so grumpy, Kashino-kun! I'm here to ask for your suggestion about a new cake that I will make." Hanabusa said back.

"It can wait for tomorrow. Don't bug me" Kashino replied, without making an eye contact on the two.

"Now, now" Andou tried to butt in "let's leave Kashino-kun for now. If he is focusing on tempering we must not bother him"

Hanabusa just grinned.

"I was wondering if adding fruits will give my cake a fresh look...I'm thinking about choosing either STRAWBERRIES or TANGERINES to use." Hanabusa said, emphasizing the names of the fruits.

Kashino froze for a split second.

Andou blinked in disbelief "Why are you asking Kashino-kun about that? You knew too well that fruits are not his expertise"

"Well, it's not bad to ask for suggestions right? And I think, Kashino-kun here has the idea of what to use for my cake."

Andou just stood there, oblivious on what is happening between the two.

Kashino quickly composed himself and set aside the chocolate that he has been tempering for quite some time "Hanabusa..."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know where can I find her?"

Hanabusa's eyes sparkled in delight "For now, I don't but you knew that we have our ways, right?"

Kashino just nodded.

"I don't get it" Andou reacted.

Hanabusa just patted Andou's shoulders and faked a yawn "Let's go to sleep now Andou-kun. I'm getting sleepy as minutes passed!"

And with that, Hanabusa and Andou left the kitchen leaving Kashino behind.

"Should I really need to do this?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Back in the Academy (Mikan's POV)**

I find myself in front of a sweets shop inside Central Town. I know Morceau de gateau is way better than the ones inside the academy grounds but it seems that I need to give in to my cravings for sweet stuffs right now.

So I entered the sweets shop, with my friend Anna accompanying me. I asked her to accompany me on this shop right after class because she is a great cook! Though desserts are not her expertise, I know that she can recommend me good stuffs to eat.

"So, Anna-chan, since you've been going here countless times with Nonoko-chan, I guess you can recommend me the bestseller here" I exclaimed.

Anna just chuckled which I find cute. "Hmmm...what flavor do you want, Mikan-chan?"

Just one dessert came into my mind "Sachertorte"

Anna blinked "I never knew you like Sachertorte, Mikan-chan"

Well, I can't help it right? The Sachertorte that I ate last week was superb and it is made by a well-known patissiere-slash-chocolatier.

"I just feel like eating it. Let's order now"

After some time, the lady waitress served our orders. A Sachertorte for me and blueberry shortcake for Anna-chan.

"Itadakimasu!" we said in unison.

Anna starts eating her shortcake while I kept on staring at my cake. "Why aren't you eating yet?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing...sorry about that" I excused myself and then start eating my cake.

After I shove the first spoonful on my mouth, something bugged me.

There's something wrong with this cake.

But I don't really know what it is.

Does it have something to do with the first Sachertorte that I tasted?

What the heck.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**It's a bit rushed so sorry for that. Oh, by the way the Sweets Princes are living in Morceau de gateau, if you got confused. It's like an apartment unit so the shop is on the ground floor while the apartment is on the second floor. **

**Drop reviews please! **


	3. In the Mall

**Chapter 3**

**Again, I want to thank those who dropped reviews on my recent chapter! I hope I'll gain more reviews on the forthcoming chapters!**

**Kashinolover101: Thank you for the compliment. It will serve as my motivation to push through with this story.**

**I'll try to update this as often as possible **

**Arigato minna-san! **

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Finally, it's Saturday again. I am really looking forward to weekends because I really hate going to school and listen to the boring teachers talking about boring subjects. Well, I hate everything about school, that's why I prefer going to Central Town and buy random mangas rather than attending classes.

Knock. Knock. Knock

I am slouching on my couch, reading the manga that I've yet to finish when I heard someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I muttered.

The doors opened and it revealed my blond best friend, Ruka. What's his business with me? Urrghh.. I hope he is not here to rant about Imai blackmailing him.

"Natsume..." he mumbled.

"What?" I growled without making any eye contact with him.

"Can you come with me to the mall? I need to buy some stuff for me and some animal food for Usagi"

I looked at him and arched an eyebrow "To the mall? Why are you going to a distant mall when this stupid school has Central Town? It is much nearer compared to the mall."

"I know that but you see, not all stuffs are available there. Well, if you're not in the mood to go then I'll just ask Koko or Kitsuneme" he said back.

"Fine, I'll go." I hissed and looked at him "only if you treat me. I'm hungry"

"You sounds like Hotaru...you know that" Ruka chuckled.

What the hell?

"Shut up." I mouthed. "I'll go and prepare"

I guess I just can't stand my best friends request so without much of a choice, I stood up from the couch and proceed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After several minutes, I am finally done and we're off to the mall.

Soon enough, we found ourselves at the entrance of the infamous Tokyo Mall. The reason I was hesitant to go with Ruka is because-

"Kyaa! Look! He's so handsome!" a random girl giggled.

"Look at that guy with red eyes! He's the modern day Adonis!" another girl babbled

So you got the idea why I hate going to the mall?

Yeah, it's because of those eye-candy stares of deranged women these days. Seriously, they're disgusting. Drooling over men like that, it makes them look so low and cheap. I rather sleep than see their stupid glares. Oh, Ruka you owe me big time for this one.

"Natsume, I'll just go to the pet shop first okay? Let's just meet somewhere." Ruka said.

Great, after I agreed to accompany him in this stupid place, he will just leave me alone? Now, I'm doomed. Girls will think that they are the predators and I am the prey that they will capture anytime they want.

"And where is that 'somewhere' huh?" I hissed.

Ruka thought for a moment and he smiled "Maybe at a café, hmmm starbucks perhaps?"

"Fine. Whatever." I replied back.

Now I am wandering at this stupid mall all alone. I tried my best to keep my identity hidden but my efforts were futile, not until I stopped at a certain clothing store.

Without having any second thoughts, I bought a pair of sunglasses and a cap to at least hide my face. No need to change clothes, no one would mind anyway. This whole thing is irritating me. Being handsome has its consequence, and too bad that I have to deal with it my whole life.

After spending a few minutes wandering around the mall, my stomach slightly grumbled, reminding me that I haven't had any meal ever since we left the dorm 3 hours ago. One word. Hungry.

I scanned the area, looking for a cozy place to eat, I don't want to eat on fast-food chains and also to those restaurants who is not believing in the saying that "time is gold" because their crews are so lazy and slow, prolonging a stomach's agony.

As I was searching for a place to eat, my crimson eyes noticed a familiar figure. Her hair is brunette and wavy just like Polka. Wait!

IT IS REALLY POLKA!

But wait, is she alone? Where is her blackmailer best friend or the pink haired girl? That's odd...she's not used to going out without someone to accompany her.

I saw her standing all alone in front of a certain boutique. Is she going to buy something? Well, I guess she's not since it's obvious that she doesn't want to enter that boutique. Seriously, what's going on with her?

I took a glimpse on my wristwatch, 11: 00 am it says. Still an hour left before lunch.

I decided to approach that polka dotted panty girl, not because I want to but because I feel stupid roaming around the mall all alone. This is all Ruka's fault, so to kill time I'll just annoy that little girl.

I turned to my heels and starts walking towards her direction but something stopped me on my tracks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who the hell is that guy?!

My eyes widened in surprise. Who is that blonde guy that is talking to Polka? I've never seen him in the academy so that rules out the possibility that he is a student there. I've never seen Polka talking to a stranger...but, is he really a stranger?

I watched them as they walk away from the boutique where Polka is standing. As they were to disappear to my peripheral vision, I suddenly feel the urge to follow them. So here I am, acting like an idiot following the couple wherever they will go.

What. The. Heck.

Did I just call them as a "couple"? Damn, it sent down shivers to my spine. It gives me the creeps.

I mentally slapped my head for using a term like that.

Soon enough, Polka and that random blonde guy entered a sophisticated restaurant. Are they on a date?

F*CK.

Seriously, what's going on with that idiotic polka dots?

I watched them took a seat and a waiter then attended to their orders. Like the famous saying goes, curiosity kills the cat so I decided to enter the restaurant as well and look for a seat that is a bit distant to their seat but I can still hear their conversation.

Seriously, why am I acting like this?!

Ehem. Don't get me wrong. I'm just curious okay? JUST CURIOUS.

I was so focused on what's happening between the two that I almost forgot about Ruka. I flipped my phone and sent him a message.

_To: Ruka_

_Message:_

_Oi, I'm going to have an early lunch. Eat by yourself. _

_-Nat_

_*Message Sent*_

"Sir, may I have your order?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the waiter and muttered "Spaghetti Bolognese and a glass of soda"

The waiter took down my order and walks away from my table. I refocused my vision and look at my target.

And then, an unexpected thing happened.

Polka just smiled!

Did she just do that?!

She smiled! For goodness sake! Why is she smiling like that in front of a stranger?!

This is crazy. She is crazy. Is she seducing him or what?!

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

So yeah, it's Saturday and since I've got nothing else to do, I decided to go to the mall just to roam around and maybe do some shopping. I've called Hotaru but she said that she'll spend her Saturday just to sleep. Seriously, my best friend is a one lazy genius ass. All she cared about is eating, sleeping and money. And if she says that she'll sleep, no one is allowed to interrupt her or else they will experience the wrath of Hotaru Imai. I'm telling you, I've experienced that a lot. It's really scary. So I decided not to bother her.

I flipped my phone and dialed Anna's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anna-chan, are you busy today?" I asked

"Oh...I'm quite busy today Mikan-chan, Nonoko is here on my dorm and we are currently experimenting on another dish to make. I'm sorry Mikan-chan." She said.

I pouted my lips "Oh...alright. Bye" and I hang up.

I tried calling the others. Permy said that she's not in the mood to go out, so do Koko and Kitsuneme. And now, I don't have the choice but to go to the mall by myself. I really want to go out of my dorm just this time.

When I arrived at the mall, I feel so awkward. It's so unusual of me to wander around the mall all alone. Usually, I have someone to accompany me. Well, I don't really like going out all alone. It feels lonely because I don't have someone to talk with while roaming around.

To keep myself busy, I decided to enter different boutiques and shops. But once I entered a store, it seems that nothing interest so I'll step out and go to other stores.

I now found myself standing in front of Abercrombie & Fitch. I am still thinking whether I'll enter that store or not. While I am immersed in my reverie, a voice interrupted me.

"Mikan?"

I turned my head to see who's calling me and to my utmost surprise it was...

"Kashino-san?" I asked.

He just nodded his head in response.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again "I mean, aren't you working in Morceau de gateau?"

"It's my day off so I decided to visit the mall." He simply replied.

I can feel it...

My heart...

Something's wrong with my heartbeat...

"Oh, I'm glad that you still recognize me even though we only met once" I replied.

"Of course. You're the very first customer that had the chance to talk to us"

"Well, I take it as a compliment" I said and look at the surroundings "are you alone? Where is Hanabusa-san?"

"He's at work together with Andou, my other best friend" he responded.

"Oh, I see."

"What about you? Are you all alone too?" he asked

I nodded my head.

And then the most embarrassing thing happened...

My stomach just grumbled!

I saw Kashino-san smirk "I see, you're hungry. Uhmmm...you wanna grab some lunch? Oh, if that's okay with you. If not then-"

"It's fine with me. I was about to grab some lunch anyway. It'll be great if I have someone with me, I mean I hate eating alone."

"Then it's settled. Come on then" he said and walks away with me trailing beside him.

We entered a sophisticated Italian restaurant. I mentally drooled at the sight of the menu that was handed to us by the waiter as soon as we settled down to our seats.

"You really love European cuisines, Kashino-san" I commented.

"Yeah, Hanabusa, Andou and I grew up in Paris so European foods became my favorite dishes. And, can you please drop the honorifics? Just call me Kashino. And call my best friends with their names too."

"uhmm...is it alright? I mean we aren't that close and yet you want me to call you by your name and I haven't met that Andou yet"

"Well, you can meet him when you go to our diner. I don't really know why but I feel really comfortable with you and so is Hanabusa."

"Can I ask the reason why?" Now I am a bit confused.

I can sense that he froze for a split second.

"Because...you remind us of someone we used to know." He said in a low voice.

"Who?"

"Just...someone..."

I can feel that he doesn't want to talk about it so I just nodded my head in understanding. To ease the tension that is going on between us, I flashed him my very radiant smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, a bit confused I think.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that I have someone to accompany me for lunch"

"You're lying" he said

How the heck did he knew that I was lying? Can he read my mind? Is he a mind reader or something?!

"How did you know?" I asked.

And he smiled, just a small smile anyway "It is all seen in your face. You are so easy to read, Mikan"

My cheeks blushed ten shades of red.

"Is it a compliment or an insult?" and I smiled again.

"It can be both"

I chuckled.

"So, do you want to visit Morceau de gateau sometime? I'm going to introduce you to Andou. And I bet Hanabusa will be happy if he sees you."

"It's fine with me." I replied.

"Where are you studying anyway?"

"Gakuen Alice, I'm a high school student" I replied.

"Oh, you're attending such an infamous school. Great" he commented.

"St. Marie's Academy is a well-renowned school in the world too. We're just the same"

Soon enough, our orders arrived and we ate happily. But I still feel awkward, not because of Kashino eating in front of me...It's something else...something I can't really decipher.

I can feel it.

I can sense it but I am not quite sure on what it is

Someone is watching me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Drop your reviews please! **

**Hope you like it~**


	4. He's my coach?

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

"Okay, class we are going to have an extra curricular examination in one week time!" Narumi happily announced.

The whole class growled.

"What is it this time?!" Permy hissed.

"The last extra curricular exam we had is the worst!" Koko recalled.

"Yeah, that Narumi made a fool out of us, he made us sell different Central Town products on the streets to test our skills in dealing with customers. Damn that day!" Kitsuneme butts in

Narumi overheard the chit-chat of the students and grinned "No worries my precious students, this time it will be a fun extra curricular examination!"

"Every exam is fun for you" Hotaru bluntly said.

"Anyway, I would like to tell you that you will be having a food expo! You will be competing against Class C. You need to win this because the winning class will have a very special prize that the High School Principal will personally give! But, only one student is allowed to compete. He or she will be the representative of this class for the food expo"

Ooohhs and aaaahhhs can be heard from the students.

"If it will be a food expo, then I guess Anna-chan should be our representative since she is a great cook!" Yuu suggested

"Yeah, yeah! Anna-chan will be a great representative!" Nonoko agreed.

"Anna-chan, is sweets one of your expertise?" Narumi asked.

Anna shook her head "My expertise is the main entrées, not sweets"

"Well, I guess Anna-chan isn't good enough for this food expo. I acknowledge her talent in cooking but this is a sweets expo. All are desserts, not main entrées. Anyone of you knows how to make desserts?" Narumi asked.

Permy raised her hand.

"Do you even know how to make sweets? Last time I checked, you haven't even touched a single baking pan!" Koko teased.

"Oh shut up Koko" Permy retorted.

"What is it?" Narumi asked.

"If there is no one here that knows how to make sweets, is it okay for us to ask help from other people?" Permy proposed.

Narumi puts his hand under his chin and thought for a while "hmmm...it's not in the rules so I guess it's alright. I mean, having a coach isn't a bad idea. So, who will volunteer to look for a coach?"

Nobody raised their hands.

Narumi raised a brow "very well, since no one wants to volunteer, I will use our fish bowl and pick the lucky person who will be in charge of looking for a coach and will be the leader as well!"

Narumi then took a fish bowl from somewhere and jumbled all the papers with the students' names on it. After a few seconds, he picked a single piece of paper and held it high in mid-air.

"Here it goes!" he said and opened the piece of paper "Our class representative will be..."

The students are biting their lips, hoping that their names won't be called.

"Sakura Mikan-chan!" Narumi happily announced.

The brunette, who was sitting at the back, almost had her jaw dropped. She was stuttered by the sudden announcement.

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You are Class B's representative for this food expo. I know you can do it. It will be better if you will find a coach immediately so that he or she can train you. Understand, Mikan-chan?" Narumi explained.

"As if I have a choice" Mikan mumbled to herself

"Hmm? Are you saying something?"

"Nothing. I understand it very well, Narumi-sensei." Mikan said.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

What the heck? I mean, why must I be the Class B's representative for the upcoming food expo? I mean, I am not a cook! Anna-chan is! Damn that fish bowl...oh now what am I going to do?

"So, what are your plans?" Hotaru suddenly asked out of the blue "You better win this Mikan or else I'll post all of your pictures all around the campus"

"What pictures?" I asked.

"Your picture when you were drooling in your sleep, when your skirt was blown up by the wind revealing your strawberry print panties, and...all of your embarrassing pictures" Hotaru replied nonchalantly

"Don't you dare" I threatened.

"Then win this." Hotaru shot back.

"Fine. And if I win, you're going to burn all of my embarrassing photos; I mean ALL of it even the ones in your hidden folders"

"Deal" Hotaru snickered.

Now it gets worse! First, I am not good at cooking nor baking or whatever and now Hotaru is pressuring me and blackmailing me! What a best friend!

The bell signaling the end of the class suddenly rings. That was my everyday lifesaver. And now it saves me again from my reverie. I pack up all of my things and went out of the room. I excused myself from my friends that I will go home ahead of them, thinking of what to do for the food expo.

I decided to take a rest under the Sakura tree, trying to reflect on what happened in class earlier.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself.

"Just quit" a voice answered.

I didn't even need to look for the person who's talking because I am very much familiar to that husky masculine voice. I just replied back at him "If only I could then I would, Natsume"

"Why are you here?" he asked me

"Just taking a short rest, and reflecting on what happened earlier. I know this is your territory and I am so sorry for the intrusion." I replied back with a calm voice. I don't want to argue with that moron right now. I am so not in the mood for any arguments.

"Hn." He replied back at me. Was it even a reply?

I sighed. I know that red eyed person is not going to be a good listener that can listen to my problems so I don't bother myself telling him about the situation I am in. I just rested my head in the sturdy trunk of the tree and I slowly closed my eyes just to think about the food expo and what am I going to do about it.

"Polka"

"What?" I slowly growled.

"You must win this stupid exam. If you won't then you are far worse than Class C."

I snapped my eyes open on what he said "I am not going to let that happen"

"Oh really? But you can't even cook so how are you going to win this?" he asked

"Please, Hyuuga. I don't want to argue with you right now. Save the argument for the future. I am not in the mood today." I said. I am just calling him by his last name whenever I am getting pissed of so badly and I guess today is not an exemption.

Then he suddenly jumped down from the branch where he was sitting and now he was standing in front of me "what now?" I growled.

"Looks like you're serious about this crappy exam" he said

"Of course I am. I don't want to disappoint our class and don't act as if you care about this crappy exam that you're referring to. Mind your own business" I hissed.

"Whatever"

I sighed and look at him straight in his crimson orbs "Once I found a coach that will teach me to make sweets, don't you even dare to interrupt me"

He just raised an eyebrow

I rolled my eyes. This red eyed person is so hard to deal with. What have I done to experience this cruelty? Being his partner is the worst experience I ever had! This is torture, I tell you.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to waste my time bickering with you. I'll just use my time in looking for someone who will help me win this food expo." I said and then I walk away from that insensitive jerk.

I've been wandering around the school grounds for quite sometime thinking of what to do with the food expo. I keep on thinking of my senpais who might help me with my problem and then a name hit me.

Morceau de gateau.

* * *

"Welcome to Morceau de gateau, milady" a waiter greeted me.

"Thank you" I replied.

"A table for one, milady?" the waiter asked back

I shook my head "No, I just want to talk with the head patissiere here. Is it okay?"

The waiter seems astounded by what I had said. But he regained his composure and asked me back "Do you have an appointment with any of them, mademoiselle?"

"No." I replied "It's an emergency. Now can you tell me where is the back kitchen so I can talk to them?"

It seems that the waiter is quite hesitant to tell me where the back kitchen is, until I heard an unfamiliar voice spoke

"May I know what is your business with us, miss?"

I turned around and a young man with spectacles were standing right in front of me with a small smile plastered on his face "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sennosuke Andou, one of the head patissieres and the one whose specialty is Japanese sweets." He introduced.

"Oh, you're Andou-kun, pleased to meet you. I'm Mikan Sakura, an acquaintance of Kashino and Hanabusa" I replied.

His eyes seemed to be analyzing my appearance "You look like someone I used to know"

I sighed "Your two friends said exactly the same thing."

"So, Mikan-chan, what can we do for you?" Andou-kun asked

"May I talk to the three of you? I really need your help" I pleaded.

Andou-kun nodded his head and guided me all the way to the back kitchen.

I was amazed at the sight of the back kitchen before my hazel eyes. It was splendid! It looks so classy yet simple and then my attention was drawn on the assorted cakes that were placed on top of a certain table.

"_Those cakes look so yummy" _I thought to myself.

Just then, Andou-kun clapped his hands to get the attention of his friends "Kashino-kun, Hanabusa-kun we have a visitor"

The two who was busy making their crafts turned around and I guess they were surprised to see me.

"Uhmm...hello" I greeted quite shyly

"Mikan-chan! What brought you here?" Hanabusa asked as he approached me and patted my head.

"I need help" I said, straight to the point

"What help?" Hanabusa asked again

"Our school is having a food expo to be held next week. I am the representative of our class and will be competing against other classes. I need a coach that will train me to make sweets. I badly needed to win this. Just for a week." I explained.

It seems that Hanabusa's eyes sparkled for a split second

"It's a good decision to ask for our help. But we are quite busy here in our diner so we three can't help you" Hanabusa said.

I lowered my head, quite disappointed.

But Hanabusa held my chin and make me look up at him.

"But don't worry, we will definitely help you. We already considered you as our friend. Only one will help you and I guess that is enough."

"Who among you three will help me?" I asked in confusion.

Hanabusa smiled at me.

"Kashino-kun" he said sternly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Two years ago

**Chapter 5**

**Kashino's POV**

"Why me?" I blurted out when Hanabusa said that I will be the one who will be Mikan's coach or something.

"Because I said so, Kashino-kun" Hanabusa replied back.

"I'm not doing it" I retorted back

"Oh yes you are"

"No I won't"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Andou said, stopping the two of us on our tracks. Well, Andou has always been the referee whenever Hanabusa and I are immersed in some arguments.

"I'm so sorry for asking for your help. I'm so sorry for interrupting your schedules. I guess I'll leave now" Mikan said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mikan-chan that you even witness the bickering of these two" Andou apologized

Mikan just smiled and immediately left the kitchen. I can feel that she is upset and disheartened.

"We will talk, Kashino-kun" Hanabusa said as he approached me.

"We don't need to talk about anything. That girl is just ruining our schedules." I said.

Hanabusa just clicked his tongue. I guess he was a bit pissed off.

"Kashino-kun, the reason why I chose you to be the one to help Mikan-chan is because I want you to take a break from work. You are exhausted not just physically, but also emotionally and mentally"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I didn't quite understand what he is trying to say.

"You're exhausting yourself too much...ever since you lost Ichigo-chan" Hanabusa said straightforwardly.

I was stunned. I never thought Hanabusa will bring the topic about Ichigo at this point of time. I felt like a knife just stabbed my heart at the moment after hearing her name after a long period of time.

"I can sense that too" Andou seconded. "I am always worrying about you Kashino-kun. You're working too much ever since Ichigo-"

"Would you please stop telling me what to do!" I yelled, cutting Andou from his words.

Hanabusa just patted my shoulders, I guess he was trying to calm myself for a bit "It's not just you who lost Ichigo-chan. Andou-kun and I lost her too. But don't let your loss get in the way on your success"

"Why are you bringing up Ichigo when we are talking about Mikan?" I asked.

"We all know the reason why, Kashino-kun" Andou stated "Mikan-chan and Ichigo-chan are quite a resemblance. I remember Mikan-chan telling me that we've told her the same thing, that she looks like someone we used to know, and we all know that we are referring to Ichigo-chan"

"And that's why I came up with the idea of letting you help Mikan-chan in their food expo. I know I may be a bad person here because of my intention of using Mikan-chan for you to forget Ichigo-chan but I know that it is for your own good. If you will become much closer to Mikan-chan, maybe there will be a chance that you will be able to finally move on and accept your loss"

"Do you really think I will forget Ichigo just like that? You know what, Hanabusa? You're asking for the impossible" I sternly said. How can my friends be so cruel? Wanting me to forget the one I love so deeply just like that? Didn't they fell in love with Ichigo before? And now they are telling me to move on with my life while forgetting Ichigo in the process? How cruel can they be?!

I can't stand the silent atmosphere that surfaced between the three of us so I decided to leave the kitchen and take a rest "I'm going to my room" I said before walking away.

* * *

As soon as I stepped my foot inside my room, I slumped down on my couch, basking into the memories I had with Ichigo. I can still feel the pain in my heart whenever I am thinking about the unfortunate event that happened two years ago...

_***Flashback***_

"_Kashino, what is your dream?" Ichigo asked me while we are sitting down on the grass, my hands holding hers._

"_I want to make sweets with you." I said, squeezing her hands at the same time_

"_But we are making sweets ever since I became a part of your team!" Ichigo protested "Is there anything else other than that?"_

"_Nothing" I joked._

"_Nothing?" she asked me back. Oh, how I really love that expression of hers! She looks so gullible at that time_

_Before any argument begins, I unclasped my hand from hers and wrapped my arms around her, making her lean closer to my body. I can feel that she blushed for a minute and then with my free hand, I gently stroke those auburn locks of hers._

"_I cannot think of anything to dream about, because ever since I met you, all my dreams came true." I said. Well, I am not joking this time. I am freakin' serious about this. Call me a love sick puppy dog or whatever and I don't give a damn about it. All I know for sure is that I am madly in love with Ichigo and I cannot afford to lose her._

"_Geez, you're so cheesy Kashino! It doesn't suit you!" Ichigo teased_

_I rolled my eyes "Quit teasing me. Nobody knows that side of me aside from you"_

"_Fine, fine!" she replied and hugged me "I love you, Kashino"_

_I planted a soft kiss on her head and replied "And I love you so much, Ichigo"_

_My feelings are rushing through my veins and I can't help it any more. I scooped Ichigo's chin and planted a soft kiss on her luscious lips. I can feel that the kiss had deepened since she started responding to my kisses and so, the simple peck on the lips turned into a deep and passionate one._

_We are humans after all, and so we are in great need of oxygen and broke off the kiss. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me "Let's head back to our dorms. We need to be ready for our graduation tomorrow" I said._

_Ichigo just nodded her head in response and we both head back to our respective dorms but I walked her onto her room first._

"_Goodnight" I said_

"_Goodnight" she replied_

_I was about to take my leave when Ichigo held my wrist "W-wait"_

_I turned around "what is it?"_

"_C-can y-you stay here for tonight?" she asked nervously_

_My eyes went as wide as saucers. It is unusual for her to ask for something like this. "What?"_

"_I can sense that something will go wrong. Something bugs me, and I want you to accompany me tonight. I feel that we aren't going to see each other anymore"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"I asked furiously "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"_

"_I can sense something bad will happen. Please stay with me tonight, Kashino" Ichigo pleaded_

_I guess I don't have any choice right? So to brush off Ichigo's bad intuitions, I entered her room and accompany her for the night. I escorted her towards her bed and as she lay down on the comfortable mattress, I pulled the blanket so that she may feel warm. I sat on the nearby couch and look at her peaceful face while she is taking her sleep. _

_Without any warning, Ichigo stood up and looked at me sternly "Kashino..."_

"_What's wrong" I asked_

"_Let's make love tonight..." _

_My eyes went as wide as saucers for the second time tonight. I was stunned at her words. The words that I never expected to come out from her mouth._

"_What did you just say?" I questioned, I want to convince myself that I am just having some sort of auditory hallucinations due to exhaustion._

"_I said, let's make love tonight...I'm not joking Kashino, you love me right?" _

"_But, what you are asking for is a bit..."_

"_I know but I want to do IT now because who knows we might never see each other again"_

"_Don't say such nonsense words Ichigo."_

"_Please?"_

"_Why do you want to do IT now? Just because you have that feeling that we are going our separate ways? I told you that I am not going to let it happen right? Why don't you just believe me?" I said._

"_I know myself very well...And my hunches were never wrong. Whenever I feel something bad or good will come my way, it always happens. And now that I am having a bad feeling, trust me that something bad will really happen. I just want to experience IT with you Kashino, right here, right now."_

"_Ichigo..."_

"_I love you Kashino, and if we really do part from each other, promise me that you will continue living and bring happiness to the people around you with your sweets. Promise me that"_

"_I..." I looked down on the floor and muttered "I promise"_

_I can sense that Ichigo smiled for a split second and I looked up at her. _

"_So, can you grant my request?" she asked seductively. Oh no, if she continues like this, I may not be able to control myself any longer._

_I gulped._

_This is wrong._

_This is really really really really wrong..._

_But in the end, I cannot fight my urges. Stupid hormones! And so, Ichigo and I made love with the moonlight as our witness._

_The next day..._

"_Where is Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked me. The three of us were already at the function hall for our graduation ceremony. Finally, after this, we are going to be a top tiered patissiere that will be known all around the world._

"_I called her phone thrice but I was always connected to her voicemail. I wonder why she is so late." Andou commented_

_I can feel that my hands are starting to feel cold. Is this what Ichigo is talking about last night? The night when we both are the happiest person in the world, sharing our love with one another. _

_An hour passed..._

"_She isn't here yet?" I asked. I looked on my wristwatch, we still have 40 minutes before the graduation ceremony starts and the three of us were already in panic state. _

_Ichigo where have you been?_

_Hanabusa already informed our teachers about Ichigo being missing in action. Andou contacted the head of the girls' dormitories and the head confirmed that Ichigo left at least 2 hours ago._

_Where could she be?_

_I am freakin' worried right now!_

_She is still not answering her cellphone..._

_30 minutes passed..._

_A phone call ruined the quiet environment we are in._

"_Hello?" Hanabusa said on his phone._

_I can see that Hanabusa's face turned pale and muttered a "thanks" before hanging up._

"_Kashino..." he said._

_I sense something about bad about this..._

"_What? Is it Ichigo?" I asked_

_He shook his head. "No, it's one of the police officers that I called a while ago"_

"_And?" I asked frantically._

"_They already found Ichigo" Hanabusa replied back at me_

"_Where is she? Let's go then! The graduation is about to begin!" I yelled._

_I was about to run when Hanabusa stopped me, tears falling from his eyes. "Andou and I will go with you"_

"_Why are you crying?" I asked._

"_Ichigo-chan...She...she was found..."_

"_Found what?" I asked again_

"_She..."_

"_Cut the crap! Say it already!" I demanded_

"_Ichigo-chan is..."_

"_What?!"_

"_Dead" Hanabusa said _

_We arrived at the place where they found Ichigo's body and there, I saw her body, lying lifeless on the ground, her blood that has been splattered on the ground is already dry._

"_ICHIGO!" I screamed as I made my way towards her lifeless body. "Hurry and call an ambulance!"_

_The police officers stood there, not doing anything._

"_What the hell are you still doing there?! Hurry up and call an ambulance! We need to save her!" I yelled_

_The police just shook their heads "Sir, we already called an ambulance but we cannot save her anymore. She's been dead for two hours now"_

"_What happened to her?" Andou asked one of the officers_

_The police officers grabbed his notebook and turned a few pages before answering "She's a victim of hit and run. The suspect was identified as Ryozo Hayashi, a 32 year old man who is driving a Honda Civic and was reported to be under the influence of alcohol. We have found his car 300 meters away from the scene and Mr. Hayashi is still in his car, dead on the spot after crashing on a tree."_

_Andou gasped, Hanabusa shook his head while I am still hugging the lifeless body of my lover._

_Tears were like a river rapidly flowing from my eyes as I was still hugging Ichigo._

"_Ichigo!" I screamed_

_***End of flashback***_

* * *

I opened my eyes and I realized that I am dreaming of that unfortunate incident all over again. I miss Ichigo, I miss her so much that it still hurts even though 2 years had already passed.

And then it hit me

Maybe Hanabusa and Andou were right, I was exhausting myself ever since Ichigo's death and I guess I really need to take a little break from work.

And now, I've decided...

...I am going to be Mikan's coach...

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Hope you like it guys! Review please ...**


	6. The Chocolatier in the Academy

**Chapter 6**

**Oh, thank you for all the reviews! I am really really really happy about it! **

**Normal POV**

Mikan, Hotaru, Permy, Nonoko and Anna were walking together towards their school building when they noticed that a few girls were flocking on the entrance gate of the school.

"What's the commotion all about?" Nonoko asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. Maybe our school has a very important visitor or something like that" Anna answered.

Permy's eyes sparkled for a moment "Or maybe our school invited some famous boy band or some super hot celebrity today!"

Hotaru smacked Permy's head "Baka, we don't have any school event for the mean time so you are anticipating the impossible."

"You don't need to hit me, Hotaru" Permy hissed.

"But I already did."

"Why don't we go there to see for ourselves?" Mikan suggested.

"Great idea!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

The five girls then took a detour and proceeded to the entrance gate, trying to pass through the other girls so that they can see the scene very clearly.

"Excuse me, let us through" Anna said to a particular student

But no one paid them any attention. All they can hear were squeals of some fan girls and some whispers.

"Kyaa! Aren't you one of the Sweets Princes of Morceau de gateau?!" a student remarked

"You are Makoto Kashino-sama right?!" another student squealed.

Permy's hearing acuity seems to get sharper as soon as she heard the name that she is very familiar of.

"Makoto Kashino is here?!" Permy exclaimed. Then she made her way towards the fan girls that were flocking on the gates. Her eyes sparkled as soon as its gaze landed on the handsome young lad.

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko followed Permy in the middle of the fan girls. And then, the inevitable thing happened.

Kashino's hazel orbs met Mikan's hazel ones.

"_What is Kashino doing here at our school?" _Mikan thought to herself.

Just then, Kashino turned to his heels and walked towards Mikan's directions. As he was at least two steps apart from Mikan, he muttered a low "Sorry" and without any warning, he pulled Mikan into a tight hug.

There was silence.

And then, gasps from the fan girls followed suit.

Mikan who was still immersed in Kashino's hug muttered in a low tone but loud enough for Kashino to hear "What are you doing Kashino? Why hugging me all of a sudden?"

Kashino broke the hug, put his hands over Mikan's shoulders and replied "It's my way of saying sorry for what happened at the kitchen the last time. I didn't mean to upset you or something. Can we have a little talk right now?"

Mikan who was feeling quite uneasy because of the glares that she is receiving from the fan girls replied "Sorry, I can't...I have classes right now."

"Homeroom?" Kashino asked.

Mikan replied with a nod.

"Then great, I will walk you towards your room." Kashino offered.

Mikan shook her head "No, it's okay Kashino, really. Let's just talk some other time. I have my friends with me"

"I insist" was Kashino's stern reply.

Mikan then walked towards her friends with a furious Permy beside Hotaru

"Mikan Sakura, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Permy exclaimed in rage. "How come you've known Kashino-sama and what's more? He hugged you right before my very own eyes! You sly fox!"

Anna giggled "No fear, Mikan. It's just Permy didn't accept what had happened. She's a fan girl for goodness sake"

Mikan smiled "I know."

"Why don't you introduce him?" Hotaru said.

"Oh, alright. Kashino, meet my best buddies, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Sumire but everybody calls her Permy and girls, this is Makoto Kashino, one of the head patissiere in Morceau de gateau"

"Nice to meet you" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Hi" was the only words that escaped from Hotaru's mouth

And when it's time for Kashino to shake hands with Permy, the latter couldn't help herself but to grasp Kashino's hand too tightly and look at him with her puppy dog eyes "Kashino-sama, I never imagined that I get to see you in person! I'm a regular customer of Morceau de gateau and I've never met you even once! I'm so lucky!"

Kashino sweat dropped and pulled his hands out of Permy's grasp and muttered "Thanks"

Mikan cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "So? Let's head to our room, we'll be late for class"

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Narumi greeted to his students but then his smile turned into a frown and asked "where is Mikan-chan and her friends? They're late for class"

And as if on cue, Mikan entered the room together with her friends "Sorry, Narumi-sensei, something came up that's why we're late!"

Narumi just smiled "It's alright, Mikan-chan now hurry up and go to your seats"

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Permy all proceeded to their seats and when Mikan was about to go towards her desk, somebody held her wrists.

Mikan looked behind her and hissed "Kashino? What are you doing here? I thought I've told you that we'll just talk later?"

Kashino didn't reply to Mikan's queries and instead approached Narumi and asked "Are you the homeroom teacher?"

"Yes, I am. What is your business with me?" Narumi replied.

"I am Mikan's coach for the upcoming food expo. She is my apprentice and I would like to ask for your permission if you will allow her to take a leave from class until the food expo"

Narumi raised one of his perfectly shaped brows "Why does Mikan-chan need to take her leave? You can train her after school"

Kashino shook his head "That won't do. If you want Mikan to win this, she needs to at least learn the basics and she needs to learn for the whole week with no interruptions."

Mikan who was listening intently to the conversation between Narumi and Kashino almost had her mouth agape "_What is Kashino thinking? I cannot take a leave from class for a week?! That's totally ridiculous!"_

On the other hand, Narumi puts his fingers under his chin and began thinking "Hmmm, I guess you have a point. I totally forgot but what is your name young mister?"

"Makoto Kashino is my name, sensei"

"I will allow Mikan-chan to take her leave only if you promise that she will win this competition."

Kashino smirked "I don't even need to make promises. She will win"

"You're too confident young man. Though I want to give you the permission right now but you still need to get the permission of Mikan-chan's partner."

Mikan's eyes went wide "What?!"

"Partner? Mikan has a partner? Is he her boyfriend?" Kashino questioned.

Mikan waved her hands and shook her head, opposing on what Kashino had said "No! You got it wrong Kashino, Natsume is not my boyfriend. He is just my partner." And then Mikan turned to Narumi "Sensei, why do we need Natsume's permission for this matter? He is not involved in this."

"Oh, but Mikan-chan, being your partner for more than five years, Natsume-kun has the right to know about your situation and whereabouts."

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Geez, but that jerk doesn't even give a damn about this food expo!"

Kashino then butts in "So, who is this Natsume guy? I need to talk to him and get this over with"

Narumi then pointed his index finger on the far end of the room, pointing to the raven haired lad who was sitting lamely on his seat with both feet on the top of the table, both hands behind his head and with a manga covering his face "That guy there with a manga on his face is Mikan's partner, Hyuuga Natsume-kun"

Kashino then nodded and slowly made his way towards the crimson eyed boy. The class was silent for the whole time, watching the scenario that was laid before their eyes. Hotaru on the other hand was holding her trusty DSLR, silently taking pictures of the scenery before her. "This is going to be interesting" she mumbled to herself.

"Natsume-san" Kashino greeted.

The young lad who was silently sitting on his seat, slowly removed the manga that is covering his face and looked at the intruder "Who are you?"

"I'm Kashino. Mikan's trainer"

"Hn."

"Your teacher said that I need to get your permission before he allows me to take Mikan for the whole week."

"Like I care"

Mikan interfered and held Kashino's arms which didn't escape from Natsume's field of vision. The raven haired lad twitched his brows seeing Mikan holding the arms of a stranger. "I told you Kashino, my partner is such a jerk that doesn't even care about this stuff. Can you please leave now? I'll just call you later"

But Kashino didn't even bulge even though Mikan tries to pull him, instead he held Mikan's hands that were holding his arms and looked at her straight into her hazel pools "No. We are not leaving until we get your partner's approval. You want to win this so bad right? That you even asked the three of us for help and here I am reaching out my hands to help you and so I don't want both of our efforts to go to waste."

Mikan blushes ten shades of red when Kashino held her hands. "O-okay, sorry to trouble you"

"So, Natsume-san, can you allow Mikan to train with me?" Kashino asked again.

Natsume sighed and replied back "Do what you want"

Kashino grinned and muttered a "thanks" before pulling Mikan with him and approach Narumi "Sensei, I just got her partner's approval. So, can we leave now?"

Narumi flashed a very teasing smile "So, where do you plan to take my precious student?"

"No worries, Sensei. I am going to train her on our personal kitchen. So, we're going now. Bye" Kashino replied and pulled Mikan out of the room...

As soon as Kashino shut the door, the students started whispering and blabbering nonsense things about Mikan.

"Is Mikan dating that cool guy?" a student asked.

"No way! Natsume is her partner right? That will make her a two timer then!" Another student commented

Just then, Permy stood up and yelled "There's no way in hell that Mikan is dating Kashino-sama! They've just met okay? So stop making any accusations about my friend or I'll skin you all alive with my newly polished nails!"

"Wow, I never thought you will be this defensive when it comes to Mikan" Koko commented.

"Whatever Koko." Permy hissed.

Natsume clenched his fists after Mikan and Kashino left the room and this didn't go unnoticed to his best friend.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ruka. Don't worry" Natsume replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, Mikan was taken by a stranger and you don't care about it?" Ruka retorted back.

"I don't give a damn about that Polka dots and all her affairs. She's got nothing to do with me. She's just my partner and that's it." The crimson eyed lad replied back.

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell was that? Who the hell is that guy that took Polka dots away? That Narumi bastard, why does he allow that thing to happen? Urgghh, that guy is getting on my nerves. How dare he to take Polka away from me? Wait...what am I thinking? It's not as if Polka belongs to me.. urrgghhh... scrap the idea. I don't care what Polka will do with that guy. I DON'T CARE. Urrghh, Natsume Hyuuga, you better set your mind straight okay?

"Damn" I said to myself.

"Hey, what's that curse for?" Ruka asked me.

"Nothing" I replied. "Pretend that you don't hear a thing"

Ruka just shrugged his shoulders and patted his bunny.

Damn. This. Day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6 !**

**What do you think? Drop some reviews! **


	7. Staying with him

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! I've been away from home because of my board examination. But no fuss, my board exams are over and I hope and pray that I will pass the said examination. Now, I have lots of time for keeping this story as updated as possible... **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 7 for you! **

**Mikan's POV**

So, here I am now standing in front of Morceau de gateau, my wrist was being held by Kashino. I was totally dumbfounded on what had happened earlier this day. Kashino abruptly dragged me out of the Academy saying that I will become his apprentice and he will help me win in the food expo.

"Let's go inside" Kashino muttered

"Oh, alright. But, are you sure I am not going to be a bother to you and to your friends? I mean, you are part of their team and you are not going to work for a week. I'm sure it will be bothersome to Hanabusa and Andou" I said.

"Don't worry. Hanabusa was the one who thought about this." Kashino replied back.

We entered the diner and headed straight to the back kitchen to be greeted by Hanabusa and Andou.

"Mikan-chan! It's nice to see you again; did Kashino pick you up at school?" Hanabusa asked me while mixing ingredients in the mixing bowl.

I just smiled faintly and replied back "uhmmm, yeah actually Kashino made a scene in school and I don't know how to deal with it when I return"

"What did you do in Mikan-chan's school?" Andou asked as he turned to look at Kashino.

"Nothing much. I just dragged her out of her classroom and that's it" Kashino stated.

"You really like to do things your way" Andou said.

Kashino smirked and replied back "Of course I like it my way" and he turned to look at Mikan who was busy looking at her surroundings "Let's get into our business. I'm going to be a strict teacher so you better listen and do things well, understand?"

I nodded in agreement "Yes, sir!"

Andou and Hanabusa smiled at my cheerfulness.

"I guess it's going to be a very interesting week for us" Andou remarked.

"I agree with that my friend" Hanabusa replied back.

* * *

"So, tell me more about that food expo that you are talking about." Kashino stated as soon as we entered their private kitchen.

"Our school is having its extra curricular examination and this year, it is not the usual paper and pen type of examination. They decided to have a food expo wherein each class will have their representative that will compete in the exams. The food expo will be held exactly seven days from now and the class that will have the highest number of sales win." I explained.

"So, I guess you have some knowledge when it comes to desserts and that is the reason why they chose you" Kashino replied.

"It's the exact opposite, Kashino. I don't have any knowledge about desserts and I don't even know how to cook in the first place! And the reason why I am chosen is because my name was unfortunately picked from the fishbowl."

I can see that Kashino was stuttered. Oh yeah, what an expression.

"What's with that look?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

Kashino just shook his head and replied "I guess I need to teach you from scratch based on what I've heard from you. Seriously, you can't even cook?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Go back to your dorm room."

I was surprised with what he had said "And why?"

"Pack your things. You are going to live here for the rest of the week. I need to train you a lot."

"Is that even necessary?" I asked.

"If you want to win then you know what I am going to say."

"Fine" I muttered under my breath.

"I'll go grab my keys. I'll drive you there and help you pack your things up" Kashino said back.

"Alright"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The class is over that day and the students were all leaving the classroom except for Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. They were gathered in a circle, discussing the unexpected events that happened that day.

"I wonder what Mikan-chan is doing now" Anna started the conversation.

"Maybe she started training with that Kashino-san" Nonoko replied back.

"I hate her! She's got the chance to be with Kashino-sama and what's worse? He is her trainer for the food expo!" Sumire retorted.

"Jealous aren't we Permy?" Hotaru hissed while munching on her crab cake.

"Oh shut up Hotaru" Permy replied back.

Hotaru stood up and grab her bag and walks towards the door. "I'm going now." And she slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Permy questioned.

Nonoko just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know...maybe a little mad about Mikan-chan being absent today"

Meanwhile on Kashino's car...

"uhmmm, Kashino, do you really believe that I can win the food expo? I mean I don't really have the talent for cooking and I am competing with other people whom I think has the ability to cook palatable foods." Mikan stated.

"I know you can do it. Besides, it will be embarrassing for me if my apprentice lose for a competition like that. It will make me a loser to." Kashino replied.

"You're only thinking about yourself and your reputation. If you worry that much then you doesn't need to teach me anymore."

"I'm just kidding. Why so serious?" Kashino said. He took a glimpse on Mikan and refocused his attention on the road. "Once we returned to the diner, you will be staying on our guest room. You don't need to bring lots of things. Just bring the necessary ones. We need to start your basic training as soon as possible."

Mikan sighed. "Alright but don't be too harsh on me okay?"

"Fine"

Few minutes passed and they reached Gakuen Alice. They headed straight to the dormitories and Mikan quickly stepped out of Kashino's car.

"Wait for me here okay? I'll try to be quick as possible." Mikan said.

"No, I'll go with you."

Mikan was taken aback by his words "What? You'll go inside my room? No way!"

"What's wrong with that? I'll help you with your luggage. No more protests. Let's go" Kashino replied and dragged Mikan by her wrist as they entered the dorm.

Just then, right behind the bushes, Hotaru appeared while holding her trusty camera.

"What's going on in here?" Hotaru said to herself. "I better follow them" and with that Hotaru entered the dorm.

When Hotaru reached the hallway that leads to Mikan's room, she decided to hide and set her camera so that she will be ready just in case Mikan leaves her room. Minutes passed and soon enough Mikan is leaving her room with Kashino beside her and much to Hotaru's surprise she saw Kashino carrying Mikan's luggage. Hotaru quickly snapped some shots and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation while Mikan is locking her door.

"Your luggage is heavy." Kashino commented.

"Then if it is heavy, just drop it on the floor and I will carry it myself. It's my luggage anyway." Mikan replied back.

"Just kidding. Now, hurry up."

"Fine." Mikan hissed and they left.

_"What the hell is going on in here? Why is that jerk carrying Mikan's luggage? Where are they going? I need to find out" _Hotaru said quickly sprinted her way out of the dorm.

Kashino was done putting Mikan's luggage on his car when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw Hotaru.

"Hi there" Kashino casually greeted.

"Explain the meaning of this." Hotaru demanded and looked around her "Where is Mikan?"

"She's in the restroom."

"Now tell me, why are you here and why are you putting Mikan's things on your car?"

"She's staying with us for the week." Kashino replied.

Hotaru frowned. And as if on cue, Mikan arrived.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called and approached her.

"Why are you going with him?" Hotaru asked all of a sudden.

"Sorry Hotaru. It happens all of a sudden and I need to stay in their place while I am being trained for the food expo. Don't worry I will be fine and besides I guess it's alright for me to stay there. Are you mad at me?" Mikan explained.

"I don't trust that person" Hotaru hissed.

Mikan pouted her lips as if disagreeing with what Hotaru had said "Mou Hotaru, don't be such a meanie... Kashino is a kind person and he is just here to help me! Don't worry about me. I know I'll be fine."

Hotaru just sighed "Whatever. Just call me if something bad happens alright? You better win this or else I'll skin that person alive"

"Hey I heard that." Kashino interrupted.

Mikan giggled "Hotaru is just like that. She's just worried about me!"

"No I'm not" Hotaru defended.

"Let's go now." Kashino said.

Mikan gave Hotaru a big bear hug "I'll be back in a week and I'll make sure that our class will win this okay?" and with that she headed off towards Kashino's car and they left the academy grounds...

* * *

The next day...

"Good morning Hotaru-chan!" Anna greeted as soon as she entered the classroom. "It seems that you're a bit early today"

Hotaru just nodded her head in response.

"This is the second day that Mikan-chan is absent. I'm not used to it. I already missed her so much" Nonoko said.

"Why don't we wait for her at her room later? Maybe we can see her before evening." Sumire suggested.

Hotaru was about to reply when her peripheral vision caught two familiar entities entering the room. Her eyes sparkled and a small sly smile was formed on her lips. She cleared her throat and replied to Sumire's suggestion loud enough for Ruka and Natsume to hear.

"We cannot see Mikan until the day of the food expo."

"Why not?" Sumire asked.

Hotaru stood up from her seat and grabs her trusty camera. She went in front and assembled her laptop and projector screen. She also made sure that no other students will enter the room so she locked the door and puts a sign saying "Do not Disturb or else you will be severely punished –Hotaru"

"Why do you even need to lock the door?" Anna questioned.

"Strictly confidential" was Hotaru's reply.

"So? What are you going to show us?" Sumire questioned.

"I'm going to show you the reason why we cannot see Mikan for the whole week" and with that Hotaru pressed some keys and a slideshow was shown on the screen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence filled the room.

"What the hell is the meaning of that?" Sumire broke the silence.

"Those were the pictures that were taken yesterday. I was about to return to my room when I saw Mikan riding on Kashino's car. So I decided to snap some photos while I followed them to Mikan's room." Hotaru explained.

"They went inside Mikan's room?!" Anna freaked out.

"They didn't do something irrational right?" Nonoko asked.

Hotaru decided to tease them "I don't know what happened inside her room. I just saw them leaving the room with Kashino carrying Mikan's luggage"

"They eloped?!" Anna shrieked.

"What the hell?!" Sumire retorted.

"I talked to Mikan when she was about to leave and she told me that she is going to live with Kashino and she told me not to worry and I guess she is happy about it so I decided to let it off." Hotaru replied back.

"Mikan, you sly fox! How dare you live with Kashino-sama!" Sumire hollered with her fist clenched in mid-air.

Hotaru just grinned. Oh, how she loved their expression.

**Natsume's POV**

I was busy reading the newest manga that I bought when I heard Imai that she is going to show the reason why Polka isn't going to return for a week. I don't know why but those words caught up my attention and so I decided to take a peek on what Imai is going to show and as soon as pictures were flashed on the projector screen, I swear... I froze on my spot.

Seeing a bastard holding Polka's wrist is seriously getting on my nerves, what's more? That bastard went inside her room! What is the meaning of this? And they looked happy! Damn...

Damn you Natsume, you shouldn't worry about that polka dotted girl okay? Just read your manga!

"They didn't do something irrational right?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I don't know what happened inside her room. I just saw them leaving the room with Kashino carrying Mikan's luggage" Imai responded.

I clenched my fist on Imai's response. Damn it.

"They eloped?!" The pink haired girl asked. Shit. What the hell is she talking about?! What a stupid speculation!

"I talked to Mikan when she was about to leave and she told me that she is going to live with Kashino and she told me not to worry and I guess she is happy about it so I decided to let it off." Imai replied.

That's it. I cannot take this anymore. I slammed my manga on the table and left the room without saying anything. I can sense that all of them were looking at me and I can say that they were surprised with my actions but as if I care.

"Natsume where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"Sleeping and don't follow me" I replied and walked faster away from the classroom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

During lunch break...

Natsume is still resting on one of the branches of his favorite Sakura Tree when a voice interrupted his peaceful nap.

"Still not going to class?"

Natsume opened his eyes and leaned over the branch to see his intruder. "Get lost, Imai"

Hotaru smirked. "I know you're jealous Hyuuga. Admit it, you're already caught."

"I'm not jealous Imai. Never in a million years. Now, get lost"

"I can tell you Mikan's whereabouts if you want to see her."

Natsume widened his eyes for a split second "I don't care about her and her whereabouts."

Hotaru sneered "If you say so... well, if you change your mind, you know my number and prepare 200 rabbits."

Natsume stared at Hotaru's retreating figure and muttered under his breath "I don't...care"

* * *

**End of Chapter 7!**

**Tell me your thoughts about it... review?**

**Again, sorry for the late update...**

**P.S : I've experienced some internet connection problems at my computer so updating may take a little longer... :(**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	8. A Day With You

**Chapter 8 **

**Normal POV**

It's the third day since Mikan left the Academy for her intensive training with Kashino. Everything seems to be at peace, not until the representative from Class C barged inside Class B's classroom.

"Is Mikan Sakura here?" a girl with a pink colored hair asked. She wears a modified school uniform wherein her skirt is two to three inch shorter than the prescribed length and two of the buttons of her shirt is unbuttoned showing a bit of her cleavage.

"What's your business here, Koizumi?" Hotaru hissed. "As far as I remember, Class C's room is not here so you better leave before I literally drag you out."

"Whoa, I'm so scared Hotaru" Luna teased "I'm here to see my little opponent in the coming food expo so where is that filthy little Mikan?"

Sumire who was busy filing her nails stood up from her seat and stomped her way in front of Luna and pointed her index finger at Luna's face "Don't call Mikan filthy! You cannot even compete at her level Luna."

Luna clicked her tongue "Oh really? We all know that Mikan Sakura is just a low level student here. She doesn't even deserve to be in this kind of prominent school! She has no class, no talent, she's just a nobody! Of course I cannot compete at her level because my level is higher than her that even you cannot reach it."

"Done with your boasting, Koizumi?" Hotaru butts in.

"Not yet, Hotaru. I am here to remind you that I will be Mikan Sakura's greatest opponent in the coming food expo and I am going to make sure that she will lose" Luna exclaimed.

"Get lost, Koizumi" a husky voice interrupted.

Luna redirected her attention to the raven haired lad who was busy reading his manga "Natsume! How have you been?" she said while approaching the young lad.

"Don't come near me"

"Oohhh, don't be so grumpy Natsume." Luna said while smirking and once she got near Natsume's desk, she leaned forward trying to show her cleavage at Natsume, obviously seducing her. "I've got free period, we can have a little chat in private."

"Back off, slut" Natsume retorted and stood up glaring at Luna "Don't you dare step your foot here in our classroom or else I will be the one who will gladly amputate both of your legs so that you cannot come here ever again"

"Giving empty threats again, aren't we Natsume?" Luna said back "Oh, well it seems that Mikan Sakura is nowhere to be found. I guess, she ran away from school, afraid that she will be embarrassed in front of the crowd. Fine then, I'll take my leave for now. Don't worry my dear Natsume, I will do my best for you" and with that Luna gave Natsume a flying kiss and walks out of the room.

"Urrghh, I want to vomit." Natsume said.

Ruka giggled "That Luna Koizumi is really head over heels for you. You're quite lucky you know that?"

"If you want that Koizumi then she is all yours. As if I am interested in a slut like her. I'd rather be with Polka rather than her" Natsume said but realizing his mistake he quickly added "well, Polka is just my last resort just in case."

Hotaru snickered "Is that an indirect confession that you wanted to be with Mikan huh Hyuuga?"

_"Shit. Imai is definitely one that cannot be fooled" _Natsume thought to himself "Don't joke around Imai, it's not funny"

"Suit yourself, Hyuuga" Hotaru retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Morceau de gateau

"Hey, Kashino how is it being Mikan-chan's coach?" Hanabusa asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I am teaching an elementary kid who doesn't know a single thing about sweets." Kashino replied.

"Oh, don't be like that Kashino. We all know that Mikan-chan is not really inclined in this kind of work. Not all people know how to make sweets." Andou added.

"Where is Mikan-chan anyway?" Hanabusa asked again.

Kashino scanned his surroundings and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. Maybe she is wandering around the diner or somewhere else"

Just then, Mikan barged into the kitchen "Ne, Kashino, can I visit my school today? I'm getting bored in my room pretty please?"

"You're staying in your room all day long?" Kashino questioned.

Mikan nodded her head "Uhmm, you told me that you are giving me a whole day break because we're done with the basics and tomorrow we are going to proceed to the complicated stuffs. So, I just thought if I can visit my school today. I miss my friends you know"

"Permission denied" Kashino stoically replied.

"Kashino, don't be the cruel you know! You'll have frown lines on your forehead if you continue to be so grumpy. You will get old!" Mikan retorted.

"I don't care. Just stay here; you can eat any food from the diner if you want" Kashino said while busying himself in arranging the plates.

"Pretty please?" Mikan pleaded with her infamous puppy dog eyes.

Hanabusa patted Mikan's shoulders and looked at Kashino "Oh come on Kashino don't be rude. Just let Mikan-chan visit her school today since it is her free day. You can just pick her up in the evening you know that."

Kashino heaved a sigh "Alright. You can go to your school and I'll pick you up at 8pm sharp. Got it?"

Mikan smiled and pulled Kashino into a hug making the latter blush some shades of red for a brief moment "Oh thank you Kashino! I'm going now!" and then she turned to Hanabusa and Andou "I'll take my leave, see you at dinner time!"

"Be careful on your way to school" Andou reminded

Mikan smiled "Thank you Andou-kun" and with that she left the diner.

Once Mikan left, Hanabusa decided to tease Kashino "Being a bit overprotective aren't we Kashino?"

"Shut up" Kashino muttered.

"Don't worry, she will be back" Hanabusa assured.

"I know." Kashino replied.

* * *

As soon as Mikan entered the gates of Gakuen Alice, she quickly looked at her wristwatch to check on the time "Oh, it's still too early for lunch break. I cannot just barge inside the room so I guess I'll just wait for them at the Sakura tree." She said to herself.

When Mikan arrived at the said tree, she quickly sat down on the grass and rested her head on the sturdy trunk of the tree. She was about to drift off to sleep when a voice interrupted her.

"Polka dots"

Mikan was quite startled and looked up on the branch of the tree "Natsume? What are you doing up there? Ditching class again aren't we?"

Natsume then jumped off the branch and is now standing in front of Mikan "Why are you here?"

"Rude as always aren't we, Natsume? Well, today is my only free day while I am in my training so I asked Kashino to allow me to visit here just this day." Mikan replied.

"You're a student here so why ask for permission on a stranger that is not even a student here?" Natsume hissed, a bit of irritation can be seen on his face.

"First, he is not a stranger Natsume. He is my coach and second, as a respect for him, I must have his permission when I am going to somewhere else so that he won't be worried about me."

"Suit yourself" Natsume said.

Silence filled the air until...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan's stomach growled.

Natsume snickered "Pig"

Mikan gritted her teeth "I am not! I'm just hungry...I haven't had any lunch yet."

Natsume retorted "But it's not even lunch time yet. Geez, you're such a glutton" and without any warning, he grabbed Mikan's wrist and drag her out of the Sakura tree.

"Hey, where are we going?" Mikan asked

"Eating, you dummy" Natsume replied

"Don't tell me you're hungry too?" Mikan asked animatedly.

"Not really, I just don't want to hear your stomach growling again. It annoys me so you better eat."

"Tsk. Denial king" Mikan hissed.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing" Mikan replied with a teasing grin.

Soon enough, Natsume and Mikan arrived at the cafeteria. Obviously, the cafeteria is still empty since students are still in their classrooms except for the two. They approached the counter and Natsume ordered two sets of lunch.

"Hyuuga-kun! Ditching class again?" the elder woman in the counter asked.

"None of your business" Natsume muttered.

"Hey, where are your manners, Hyuuga-kun?" the woman asked again.

Natsume was about to answer back when Mikan butts in "I'm sorry about his attitude obaa-san, but he is always like that especially if he is hungry."

"No I'm not" Natsume defended.

"Shut it Natsume"

"Oh my, Sakura-san you're here too? Don't tell me you are ditching class with Hyuuga-san? Are you two a couple?" the woman asked.

Mikan blushed due to embarrassment and waved her hands in front of her signaling her disagreement with what the woman said "Oh no, you've got it wrong obaa-san! Natsume and I weren't a couple! We're just partners and you know that and to tell you one thing, I am not ditching class...uhhmmm I'm just busy doing some things"

"Stop spouting more nonsense things Polka. We're going" Natsume butts in and turned to the old woman and whispered soft enough so that Mikan cannot hear "Don't tell anyone that we came here. And most importantly, never tell anyone that Polka- I mean Mikan Sakura went here. Nobody should know understand?"

The woman just nodded her head and whispered back "You just want to be alone with her right? Alright Hyuuga-kun I won't tell anyone"

"Hn" Natsume muttered and held Mikan's arm "Let's get out of here, Polka"

"Huh? Where are we going?" Mikan asked with a puzzled look "We're eating right?"

"Of course, you pig. But we're eating somewhere else. Not in here" Natsume retorted.

"Quit calling me a pig, you short eye browed fox!" Mikan spats.

"Who are you calling short eye browed fox?"

"You of course! Who else am I talking to?" Mikan retorted and a grin made its way to her face "Oh, I forgot...I am talking with the Denial King. Of course, you will deny it again. I'm sorry your highness. I won't call you short eye browed fox again because obviously you will deny it again."

"Shut it, Polka you're getting on my nerves"

"Tsss...fine" Mikan replied as she rolls her eyes.

Natsume is still holding Mikan's wrist when they arrived at their destination- a lone Sakura tree at the far end of the Academy grounds. Mikan was quite puzzled and asked "Why are we here?"

"We are here to eat, you dummy."

"But why here? I mean, this place is quite deserted and is far from the main building!"

"Don't complain. Just eat, you're hungry right?" Natsume said as he sits down on the grass.

"Urrgghh, whatever Natsume." Mikan replied and sits down next to him.

"Eat" Natsume said, though it seems like it is a command.

The two of them started eating their early lunch in silence. But, unexpectedly Natsume was the first one who broke the silence engulfing them. "Koizumi went to our classroom. She's looking for you"

Mikan was quite dumbfounded "Gosh, Natsume I never thought that you will be the one who will initiate a conversation. Anyway, why is she looking for me? Doesn't she know about my whereabouts?"

"Your case is strictly just inside the Class B's classroom. I don't know why but Narumi said that no one must know where you are aside from Class B so basically, she has no idea"

"Mmmm...Okay and what did she say?"

"I don't really care on what she is saying coz she is just boasting nonsense things. But I got the gist of what she is saying" Natsume said and looked at Mikan "She declared that she will be your greatest opponent in the food expo"

Mikan choked on her food after hearing Natsume's words. Natsume on the other hand subconsciously patted Mikan's back. "Don't eat too fast, you pig"

Mikan coughed "Sorry about that, I was just surprised with what you had said. Did that Luna Koizumi really said that?"

"Of course, who else could it be?"

"Knowing her all these years, I can sense that this isn't going to be an easy job for me. She's so sneaky and who knows if she is planning some devious things against me"

"You better prepare yourself"

"Yeah, I know. Well, I am preparing myself, thanks to Kashino"

Natsume who is in the midst of eating suddenly stopped "Are you getting close with that person?"

Mikan who was so dense didn't sense the hint of annoyance in Natsume's query "I think so. Kashino is really nice you know. Though he can be so strict to me when it comes to training but I know that he is just doing his job so that I can learn as fast as possible for the coming food expo."

A blushing Mikan didn't escape Natsume's vision.

"Do you like that person, huh Polka?"

Mikan was flabbergasted "Why are you asking irrelevant things, Natsume?"

"Nothing much. Just curious"

"Uhmm, I guess I am starting to like him...I mean, he's so mysterious just like you Natsume, he also teases me and makes fun of me but despite all of those things, at the end of the day, he will come to me and ask me if I am alright, I mean he is just so sweet and caring and...loving"

Natsume who was just listening at her suddenly clenched his fists.

"Do you love him?"

Mikan was astounded "Huh?"

"Don't make me ask again"

"I don't know yet...hey wait a minute, this is so not like you Natsume. You were never interested in my love life ever since we became partners so why the sudden interrogation?"

"Nothing much. I just feel like asking. Remember, you've just met that person in less than a month and you still don't know his true personality."

"Are you concerned about me? Well, you know if you were just treating me nicely, then you can be my second best friend next to Hotaru. But you are always so mean to me and treat me like I am not your partner. Seriously, Natsume just what am I to you?"

Natsume was frozen on his spot. He didn't expect that Mikan will ask him that kind of question. He never expected it.

"What kind of question was that, Polka? You are my...partner"

"Yeah I know...but why are you treating me like I was a nuisance to you? Am I that bad?"

"Geez Polka, can we stop being so melodramatic? It doesn't suit us."

"What a way to avoid the topic, Natsume"

"I am not avoiding it."

"Very well" Mikan said and stood up "I'm going back to the main building to see the others. If you want to come with me then fine but if you want to stay here then suit yourself. I don't have much time left. Kashino will pick me up at the evening."

"Don't go"

Mikan was bewildered and turned towards Natsume "What did you just say?"

"Come with me" Natsume replied and stood up.

"Where the hell are we going now?"

"Central Town"

Mikan was surprised but then decided to tease the crimson eyed lad "Hey, are you asking me out on a date? That is so not you"

Natsume rolled his eyes "Dream on, Polka dotted panty girl."

"Then why are you asking me to go to Central Town with you?"

"I am not asking you to come with me."

"Then what is that?"

"It's an order"

"You fox!"

Natsume snickered "In case you've forgotten, I am your partner so you will go with me whether you like it or you like it."

Mikan was puzzled "Huh? That leaves me with no choice!"

"Exactly. Now, let's get moving or else we'll gonna miss the bus"

Natsume then drags Mikan out from the deserted area at the back of the Academy and headed out to the bus stop going to Central Town. While they were on the bus, the two of them were seated next to each other. Natsume who was busy reading his manga noticed that Mikan had fallen asleep. Though reluctant at first, Natsume then wrapped his arms around hers and put Mikan's head on his shoulders. Mikan moved a little bit though she was still sleeping.

"Natsume...Natsume..."Mikan said, her eyes still closed.

"Oi Polka" Natsume hissed.

"Mmmm...Mmmm...Cake...Kashino, I want that cake" Mikan muttered, still asleep.

Upon hearing Kashino's name, Natsume gritted his teeth and due to irritation, he pushed Mikan away from him causing her head to hit on the window thus waking her up

"Itai...it hurts" Mikan said while holding her head and turned to Natsume "You fox! Why did you push me?"

Acting innocent, Natsume replied "I did not."

"Denying it again huh? Apologize to me this instant!"

"No way"

"Urrgghh, I hate you Natsume!"

Natsume sighed "Stop spouting nonsense Polka...we're here, if you want to be left here then go back to your sleep" and then Natsume stood up and exited the bus not even waiting for Mikan.

"Hey wait for me you moron!" Mikan yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ne, Koko have you seen Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"No...I haven't seen him since this morning, why?" Koko replied.

"It's lunch break now and yet he is nowhere to be seen."

"Maybe he is ditching lunch too!" Koko joked.

"Natsume never skipped lunch." Ruka exclaimed.

"Well, why don't you give him a call?" Koko suggested.

"Nice idea, Koko" and with that Ruka fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Natsume's number...

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Ne, Natsume I think it's your phone ringing...go on and answer it" Mikan said while strolling along the sidewalks of Central Town.

Natsume fished out his phone and stare at the caller ID before shutting his phone off. Mikan sneered "Why did you turn off your phone when someone is calling you? That's bad manners you know"

"None of your business" Natsume hissed. "You want Howalons?"

Mikan's eye sparkled upon hearing Natsume's question "Are you going to buy me Howalons, Natsume?"

Natsume jeered "Of course not...You go buy it yourself. I'm just asking, I never said that I will buy it for you"

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted "Mou, and I thought you are becoming a little nicer to me..."

"Natsume turned off his cellphone. I wonder why..." Ruka said with a sigh.

Koko patted his shoulders "Oh come on dude, let's grab some lunch...maybe Natsume is busy doing something so he didn't answer your call"

"Yeah, right. Maybe he's busy, oh well, let's grab our lunch...I'm getting hungry"

Back in Central Town...

Mikan and Natsume were still strolling on the sidewalks of the town when suddenly a poster caught Mikan's attention.

"Ne, Natsume take a look at this!" Mikan happily said while pointing at the poster.

Natsume then turned his attention on the poster and reads it carefully...

**Want some really nice goodies?**

**Then come and join the Central Town's "Little Carnival Fair"!**

**Play games and you may have the chance to win lots of prizes including a one week worth of free buffet at any restaurant in Central Town and other surprise prizes!**

**Hurry and join now!**

Natsume raised his eyebrows "I'm done reading it"

Mikan rolled her eyes "Duh, Natsume how dumb can get?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I mean, I want to join that fair and win lots of stuffs!" Mikan squealed.

"And?" Natsume sneered

Mikan smiled "And...I want you to come with me!"

Natsume was taken aback "Are you nuts? Why would I join you in those stupid things?"

"Don't be rude Natsume. I just want to enjoy for a while. No protest now okay? Let's go!" Mikan happily replied and drag Natsume into the venue of the fair.

"You'll pay for this" Natsume grunted.

When they arrived at the fair, they were greeted by the hosts "Welcome to Central Town's Little Carnival Fair!"

Mikan found herself participating in different mini games while her partner, just stood at one corner watching Mikan playing random games.

"Geez, she's acting like an elementary kid despite her age. I really can't stand her" Natsume mumbled under his breath.

Natsume is getting bored as time passes. Of course he would get bored, participating in those silly games is not in his personality. He scanned the area, hoping that there is something that might spark his interest. All he could see are silly games that he thinks only elementary kids would enjoy including his partner of course. He was about to give up looking for something to do when his attention was caught by a structure that was located a bit distant from the little carnival. He then approached a young man who seems to be a bystander there and asked "Oi, is that place open now?"

The young man replied "Oh yes! It's now open for everybody but make sure that you are not faint hearted or else you will be sorry."

Natsume snickered "Of course not." And he left the young man and approached Mikan who was busy playing some darts.

"Oi Polka, enough with those childish games"

Mikan paused for a while and looked at Natsume "And why is that? I am still enjoying you know"

"You're old enough for childish games, come with me" and Natsume dragged her out of the area and headed off to the place that ignited his interest.

Upon reaching the place, Mikan gasped "Isn't this a haunted house?"

Natsume rolled his eyes "Of course, baka."

"Why are we here?"

"We're going inside of course! What kind of question was that?"

"No way Natsume...I won't go inside that place..."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of haunted houses?" Natsume teased.

"Of course not!" Mikan confidently replied back "It's just that I am not in the mood to go inside now. I'm tired from the games I played you know"

"But you've got no choice you know that? Since I accompany you in playing those stupid games, it is now your time to accompany me inside the haunted house." Natsume retorted.

"But, you can go there by yourself you know!"

"You're being unfair you know that? Your whining is useless Polka dots. I've already bought two tickets and that leaves you with no choice" Natsume snickered and then grabbed Mikan's wrist as they enter the haunted house.

Upon entering, Natsume can feel that Mikan is quivering and was holding his arms tightly. Since it was too dark inside, he cannot really see Mikan's expression but he knows that she is afraid so to lessen the tension, he decided to tease her. "Oi, Polka are you afraid of the dark?"

Mikan was quite trembling "N-n-no I-I'm not!"

"Denial Queen" Natsume teased.

"Shut it, Natsume"

_"Oh, I really love teasing this polka dotted panty girl" _Natsume thought.

They continued walking inside the haunted house where they encountered some 'ghosts', 'phantoms' and many other scary figures and every time they encountered one, Natsume will immediately cover his ears because Mikan will always scream her lungs out.

"Natsume, I can't take it anymore" Mikan said between breaths

"Just admit it that you are afraid"

Mikan finally gave in to Natsume's teases and hollered "Fine, you dimwit! I am afraid of the dark, ghosts and any scary stuffs! Happy? I want to get out of here now!"

"Not so fast Polka...there are some hallways that we haven't visited yet"

"Damn!" Mikan cursed.

Natsume clicked his tongue "Language, Polka"

"It's your fault, you fox!"

"Would you please stop your ranting? My ears will bleed you know!" Natsume exclaimed.

Mikan was about to counter Natsume when she felt something cold on her lower leg. She looked down and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of a severed hand holding her lower leg. She shivered, screamed and ran away from Natsume though the lad followed her while shouting "Oi polka where are you going?!"

Mikan continued running in no specific direction until she reached a deserted room at the far end of some hallway. Of course, Natsume was tailing behind her and when they were inside the room, much to their chagrin, the door automatically closed. Natsume grabbed the doorknob and attempted to open it but it was no use, in other words...they were trapped.

"What the heck?" Natsume said.

"The door trapped us in!" Mikan yelled. "What are we going to do now?!"

"Shut it, Polka! This is your fault, if you didn't run away from me, we won't get locked up in this shabby place"

"I'm sorry" Mikan said between tears. She roamed the area trying to look for other point of exit while holding Natsume's arm but it seems that luck wasn't on their side at the moment because as soon as Mikan stepped on the floor, little did she know that it was wrecked thus both of them fell down...hard...

...and with their lips locked.

Mikan was the one who broke the 'kiss' and hollered "What happened?"

"You just kissed me" Natsume replied back.

"No I did not kiss you! It was due to the fact that we fell from the room upstairs! Now, I'm not going to be a wife!"

"And why is that?"

"You stole my first kiss you dimwit!" Mikan hollered then realizing what she had said she quickly added "Just pretend that I didn't say a thing"

Natsume snickered _"So, I am your first kiss eh? Lucky for you, coz you are my first kiss too" _he thought.

Just then Mikan noticed a neon colored sign at the wall...

"Hey look Natsume! It's the exit! Hurry up and let's get out of here!" she yelled.

Both of them ran to the exit and was greeted with the happy cheers of the crew and handed them a photo.

"Congratulations on reaching the exit and here is your prize!"

The both of them were dumbfounded at the sight of the photo...It was the photo of them during the unexpected "kiss" with Mikan on top of Natsume.

"If someone else will see this photo, they will think that you are the one who took advantage of me coz obviously you're on top of me" Natsume teases.

"Shut...it Natsume" Mikan retorted.

"Let's go back to the main building. You're about to go back right?" Natsume said.

Mikan then looked at her wristwatch "Oh gosh! It's already 6pm?! We've been in Central Town for the whole afternoon?"

Natsume sighed "Obviously yes"

"Urrggh... I didn't have the chance to meet with the others!" Mikan whined.

Natsume scoffed but was dumbfounded when Mikan hugged him tight.

"But you know, I really enjoyed my day with you Natsume! I never imagined that it will be that great, so thank you for bringing me in Central Town today, Natsume!"

"Hn." was all that escaped Natsume's lips.

Fast Forward...Time check: 8pm

Natsume and Mikan were in the front gate of the Academy when a silver Chevrolet Camaro came into view. The door of the car opened, revealing the driver which is no other than Kashino.

"Mikan, we're going" Kashino said and his attention was focused on Natsume who was obviously with Mikan. "Hi there"

Natsume acknowledged Kashino's greeted with a nod.

Mikan turned to Natsume and smiled "I've enjoyed this day, Natsume! I'm going now...see you on the food expo!"

"Hn." Natsume replied and so he watched Mikan being accompanied by Kashino into the car and left.

* * *

Inside the car...

"So, how's your day Mikan? Did you have fun with your pals?" Kashino asked

"I didn't get the chance to meet Hotaru and the others but I enjoyed my day!" Mikan replied with a smile

Kashino narrowed his eyebrows "You didn't meet with your girl pals? How did you spend your whole day then?"

"I've spent my whole day with Natsume. Just the two of us..." Mikan admitted.

Kashino unconsciously tightened his grip on the steering wheel and asked again "Just the two of you? What did you do the whole day?"

"Well, we ate early lunch in a secret place then we hang out in Central Town and played lots of games!" Mikan delightedly replied.

"So, you're on a date?"

Mikan was taken aback "I don't think that it is a date since he didn't ask me anyway...Let's just call it our bonding time as partners" she replied.

"I see" Kashino replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**This is the longest chapter so far! Sorry if it is too long, I can't help it!**

**The next chapter will be the much awaited Gakuen Alice Food Expo! **

**Stay tuned!**

**Any reviews?**

**~Natsumi Yuki- Hime**


	9. Food Expo Part I

**Chapter 9 **

**Mikan's POV**

This is it. The much awaited Gakuen Alice Food Expo. Kashino and I arrived at the Gakuen Alice Main Hall three hours earlier than the expected time so that I can bond with my friends before the competition starts.

"Ne, Mikan-chan what are you going to cook for the food expo?" Anna asked me.

I just smiled at her and replied "Secret."

"Just make sure that you'll win this okay? Or else, I am going to transfer to the winning class due to embarrassment" Hotaru threatened.

"I know you'll never do that Hotaru" I replied confidently.

"Oh, don't dare me" she replied back

"I know you will never leave me!" I said and hugged her tight "You're my best friend after all!"

Hotaru just sighed and I chuckled.

As minutes passed, the Main Hall was filled with students of each Class with banners as a sign of their support for their class and its representatives. There would be five classes competing in this extra curricular examination. Class A up to Class E. Each class has a designated color assigned to them so that the judges can have a distinction between each class. Class A is color Blue, Class B is color Red, Class C is White, Class D is Green and Class E is Yellow. The Main Halls' bleachers were filled with students wearing color coded shirts representing their class. I scanned the area and was taken aback when I saw Permy wearing a Red shirt and a skirt holding a red banner with my picture on it with words saying "Go Mikan Sakura, you are Class B's pride!" and on her side is Koko who was holding and waving a red flag with Class B's logo in it.

"Seriously, are we having a cheerleading competition here?" I asked myself but Hotaru answered the question

"You know Permy, she's quite ecstatic about this and she is exaggerated with actions especially after Koizumi barged into our room to challenge you."

Hearing Koizumi's name makes my stomach flinch. After I heard from Natsume that she went to our classroom to challenge me and declared that she is making me lose in this expo, my determination to win this grew stronger. I do not know if Luna may use underhand tactics to get me down but I swear, I will not let her win this. If I could not win this, neither does that Luna. I even asked Kashino to train me double time so that my skills would increase abruptly even though it drained my energy to death; I am still determined to learn so that I can beat Luna.

**Normal POV**

Narumi, who was dressed in his most flamboyant clothes so far gets up to the stage with a microphone in his hands. "Good day my dear Gakuen Alice students!" he said, catching the crowd's attention.

"What the hell was he wearing?!" Ruka shrieked. He was already seated in the bleachers together with the others.

"It was a dress robe obviously" Hotaru snarled

"I know, but isn't it a bit lurid? I mean, that dress robe is technically fitted for girls to wear!"

"Why do you even care about what he wears? Do you want to wear that kind of dress too?" Hotaru teased.

"Funny, Hotaru" Ruka replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm ashamed that he is my class adviser" Hotaru scowled.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice Food Expo!" Narumi happily exclaimed "To start off, I would like to introduce the judges who will critic each representative's creative work! First off, we have Serina Yamada-sensei followed by Misaki-sensei and last but not the least is Jinno-sensei!"

The crowd applauded as the three teachers goes onstage and Narumi continued with his speech "And I will now announce the criteria for judging. 15% is the presentation, 15% is the taste and 20% is its relation to the theme which sums up to 50% of the total score which will be coming from the judges and the remaining 50% will be coming from the total sales that will be garnered by each representative making it 100%. Of course, the theme is a surprise and obviously, the participants are completely unaware of this thus making the food expo more thrilling! The formal competition will start in an hour so the participants must be ready! I'll come back in an hour to introduce each participant! Adieu!" and with that, Narumi left the stage.

"I'm getting excited!" Nonoko squealed in delight.

"Me too! I can't wait to see Mikan-chan onstage!" Anna replied.

"Ne, Hotaru did you bring your camera?" Sumire asked

"Do you think I will leave my camera in my room at this time?" Hotaru replied.

Sumire rolled her eyes "Whatever. Just make sure you will take splendid shots"

"Hey, where is Mikan anyway?" Anna asked.

Nonoko shrugged her shoulders "Who knows? Maybe she is at the backstage or somewhere else, preparing herself"

"Natsume is not yet here either" Ruka butts in.

Hotaru looked at him and muttered "I smell something fishy"

"Huh?" Ruka said.

"Never mind" Hotaru replied back

* * *

Outside the Main Hall, at a lone Sakura tree stood the brunette who was obviously trembling due to nervousness. Mikan left the Main Hall a few minutes ago because she cannot stand the feeling of anxiety that was gushing all throughout her system. She breathed in slowly and deeply, trying to ease her tension.

"What are you still doing here?" a husky voice she knew too well surfaced in the quiet environment.

"Where are you, Natsume?" Mikan asked. She roamed her surroundings but her partner is nowhere to be seen. But suddenly, someone jumped from a branch behind her and as she turned around, it is no one else but Natsume.

"You didn't answer my question, Polka" Natsume muttered.

"I'm nervous. That's why I am here, to breathe some air to relieve my anxiety"

"I never expected you to become nervous. As far I as I can remember, you're only nervous and afraid when you're in dark places, not stupid events like this."

Mikan blushed a slight tinge of pink as she remembered what happened when they were inside the Haunted House in Central Town few days ago. "I know but I am still frightened. Who knows what will happen right? What if I lose? What if my cooking skills were still horrible? What if the food I cooked tasted nasty? What if no one buys my sweets? What if Luna uses some underhand tactics to bring me down? What if-"

Mikan was cut off when Natsume suddenly pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her petite body. "Enough with your stupid 'what ifs', you will really get nervous if you think of those uncertainties. All you need to do is focus on what you are doing and just think of the positive things and discard the negative ones."

"N-Natsume..." Mikan's voice was quite trailing off. "Is that really you? You didn't insult or tease me today; rather you give me words of encouragement. That's a first"

"I know and you know that it doesn't fit in my personality, I am quite shocked that I can give some stupid encouraging words to a polka dotted panty girl like you"

"There goes your teasing" Mikan smiled "Thank you, Natsume. I guess my anxiety was lessened now"

"Lessening your anxiety is not enough, Polka. It should be completely gone"

"Then what am I going to do for it to vanish completely?" Mikan asked.

Natsume smirked "Simple." And with that, he broke the hug and cupped Mikan's face and planted a chaste kiss on her lips "That should do the trick" he snickered.

Mikan's face was flushed when Natsume broke the kiss "W-w-what w-was t-t-that?"

"A kiss, you moron"

"W-why did you do that?"

"To make your anxiety go away"

"You stole my second kiss!" Mikan retorted.

"So what? If you want, I can steal your third, fourth, fifth kisses and so on"

"You dimwit...!"

"Now I can see that your anxiety has vanished, since you can quarrel with me once again. See? The kiss did really work" he said, smirking.

Mikan was stunned and unconsciously touched her lips "I'm going back, the event may start any minute now." And with that she left without any other word.

* * *

"Where have you been, Natsume?" Ruka asked as Natsume took the seat beside him.

"Just roaming around." Natsume replied bluntly.

Natsume quickly scanned the area to look for a certain brunette and as soon as he spotted her, his brows were quickly narrowed at the sight of Kashino beside her.

"Are you feeling nervous, Mikan?" Kashino asked.

Mikan remembered how Natsume helped cast her fears away and so she replied with much confidence "Not at all"

Without any warning, Kashino pulled her into a hug making her yelp a little bit "I know you can do it, besides I am the one who trained you after all."

Mikan just muttered a simple "thanks" before going to the backstage.

"Did Kashino just hug Mikan-chan?!" Nonoko asked as she watched the two near the stage.

"Apparently, he did" Hotaru replied nonchalantly before turning into Natsume "Did you see that, Hyuuga?"

"Of course, I have my eyes you know" Natsume bluntly replied with a smug look on his face and his fist clenched.

"Jealous?" Hotaru retorted.

"Dream on, Imai" Natsume muttered under his breath.

"I really envy Mikan!" Sumire butts in "First, she got Natsume as her partner and now, she was hugged by Kashino-sama!"

"Oh, shut up Permy" Hotaru sneered.

_"That bastard is really getting on my nerves" _Natsume muttered in his thoughts _"Anyway, I am Polka's first and second kiss, that's my advantage...wait, what am I thinking?! Natsume get your mind straight!"_

Narumi then entered the stage once again and greeted the students to gain their attention; he cleared his throat and started his dialogue "Well then my precious students! This is the moment that we have been waiting for! I will now introduce the participant of each class so that we can start our food expo! To start off, let's give a round of applause to Blue Team's representative, Yura Otonashi-san of Class A!"

Cheers and applause from students of Class A hollered into the walls of the Main Hall as Yura Otonashi goes up to the stage.

"The next participant is from my advisory class, my beloved Class B!" Narumi continued "Everyone, I am very proud to introduce to you the Red Team's representative, Mikan Sakura!"

As soon as Mikan entered the stage, she gave the crowd her most radiant smile and waved at them. Mikan also looked at the bleachers were Class B are seated and as soon as her hazel orbs met the crimson ones, she mouthed the words "I am not nervous now!" which of course only Natsume was able to understand thus making him nod and smile at her.

"What did Mikan say?" Nonoko asked, trying to comprehend the words Mikan just mouthed.

Sumire shrugged "I don't know but whatever it is, I think it is something good since she's smiling"

Ruka was still clapping his hands when he turned to Natsume and it surprises him that Natsume is actually smiling, not that wide smile like Mikan's but a small smile was obviously etched on his face. "Did you understand what Mikan just mouthed just now?"

Natsume quickly regained his usual composure and replied back "What do you mean?"

"I saw you smiling just now right after Mikan looked at us and muttered some words we cannot decipher." Ruka replied.

"I'm not smiling"

"Oh, yes you are" Hotaru butts in "No one escapes the lenses of my camera" and with that, she showed him the photo of himself while he is still smiling.

"Whatever" Natsume groaned, while Hotaru smirked. "I'll give you 100 rabbits, just delete that photo"

Hotaru thought for a moment "I'll think about it Hyuuga"

Narumi cleared his throat and introduced the Class C's representative "Let us welcome the representative of the White Team, Luna Koizumi!"

When Luna appeared on stage, the whole Class B groaned while the Class C cheered with delight. Luna walked beside Mikan and said in a soft voice "Scared, Sakura?"

Mikan quickly retorted "You wish"

"Let's welcome onstage Green Team's representative, Class D's Yumi Hanazaki!" Narumi continued and as the crowds cheered, he called onstage the last competitor for the said event "Last but definitely not the least, let us welcome Yellow Team's representative, Class E's Mizuki Yamamura!"

When all of the participants were onstage, Narumi continued with his speech "Okay, to start this competition, I already said the criteria for judging a while ago and so, I will now announce the theme for this event okay? Now, all you need to do is create a dessert that you think is related to the theme. And, the theme for this event is..."

Mikan kept her eyes closed, waiting for the theme to be announced. A lot of ideas were now currently running on her head.

"...FIRST LOVE!" Narumi finished.

Mikan opened her eyes with shock upon hearing the theme.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9!**

**I guess, this one is quite short compared to the previous one...**

**Well, spare me for some grammatical errors if you've noticed any!**

**Can you share me your thoughts about it through your reviews?**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime **


	10. Food Expo Part II

**Chapter 10 **

**Mikan's POV**

"First love?!" I freaked out. "That's the theme?"

"Obviously yes." Luna who is standing beside me replied back. I never expected for her to reply me. I just looked at her with narrowed eyebrows and she just smirked back at me "And, I guess it is game over for you, Sakura."

"And what made you say that, Luna?" I retorted.

"Pray tell me, have you ever had your first love in the first place?" she asked with a grin

I didn't reply back at her and she was quick enough to talk back once again "I believe that silence means yes but I guess it is not suitable for this situation. Let me guess, you cannot answer my question because it is true that you haven't had your first love right? So, tell me how can you even win this if you cannot even make a dessert that can be related to the theme?"

"Oh shut up Luna" I sneered and walks out of the stage.

As soon as I get into the backstage, a lot of things started to run through my head. I am still thinking about the things that Luna had said to me. Maybe she's right that I haven't had a first love yet so how can I really make a dessert that is fitted for the theme. I mean, I am just 18 years old for goodness sake! Yeah, I know it is quite mature enough but I am different compare to other girls who had their boyfriends since 16 or younger. I don't know what first love is. Hey, wait...is having a crush counted on that? I mean, yeah I am still a girl that developed crushes towards the opposite sex so maybe I can consider it love? But, wait...urggghh! What am I going to do? I cannot consider my love for my friends because it is not first love. This is harder than I thought. I need some advice, yeah Narumi sensei told us that we have an hour to plan for the dessert we are going to make and another one and a half hour to visit the pantry they built inside the Main Hall for our ingredients and stuffs. Who am I going to ask? Narumi sensei specifically told us that we are not allowed to ask help from other people especially our classmates since this is an individual competition and so, to ensure that we will follow the rules, Jinno-sensei had our cellphone confiscated and will return it when the judging began. Now what am I going to do? This is giving me lots of headache.

I was still immersed in my thoughts when a certain backstage crew approached me and handed me a red-colored envelope. I muttered a simple thank you and asked the crew about who the sender was but he only said that an elementary kid handed it to him and so I just stared at the envelope that was in my hands. I am now wondering, who will give me a letter at this critical point of time? There was no sender but my name was clearly imprinted on it. To be able to answer my own question, I decided to open the envelope, and it revealed a letter which was handwritten beautifully:

_Polka dotted panty girl,_

_...After hearing the theme for this event, I already knew that you are going to have a very difficult time thinking on what you are going to do because of all people in this crowd, it was I who knew you too well since our childhood and so I am fully aware that 'first love' isn't something that concerns you up to this point. I am not your best friend, I am not your confidante, and we are always at each other's throats. We are always spouting words that are full of hatred towards each other. But in spite of that, we are still partners right? And I felt that what you needed the most right now is some words of encouragement if that is what it is called. You know very well that this is the very first time in my 18 years of existence that I ever wrote a letter right? So you better not tell this to anyone especially to your blackmailer best friend. This is a secret between the two of us._

_Anyway, enough with those sweet talks...It gives me the creeps you know. I wrote you a letter to give you bits of ideas that might help you in conceptualizing the dessert you are going to make. Try to think of things that makes you feel that you are loved, that you felt that you are giving much importance. Experiences that you think is out of the ordinary and are really special to you. It may not be considered your first love but I tell you, thinking of those things might help._

_Do your best, and make sure you'll win this or else, I will post that souvenir photo that we had when we were in the Haunted House._

_~Nat._

After reading his letter, I didn't realize that I was crying until someone tapped me and asked me if there is something wrong. I quickly wiped the tears away. I don't know why but it seems that during my difficult times, Natsume is always there to help me even though he is not physically present. He always knew what to do and it makes me so happy that he is my partner. Yeah, being his partner has pros and cons but to tell the truth, there are more pros compare to the cons. And, this sweet little gesture of his is one of the pros. I'm going to thank him later when I see him.

I read his letter for the second time and I began thinking of the things that are really special to me. I thought about meeting Hotaru the first time back when we were kids, my first encounter with Natsume, the first time that our teacher assigned us to be partners, the day when Natsume peeked at my underwear back in our elementary days, the first time I cried because I couldn't stand him teasing me, my first dance with Ruka-pyon, the first time that Natsume ever called me by my name, the time when I got a high fever and Natsume surprisingly stayed with me for the two days I was at the hospital, when I met the three patissieres in Morceau de gateau and made friends with them, when I visit the school during my training break and met Natsume and spent time with him during the entire day, when Natsume accidentally stole my first kiss and when he intentionally stole my second kiss. Wait, come to think of it, why is it that most of my special memories were with Natsume?

Natsume.

Natsume.

In most of the special events in my life, Natsume was there.

Now, it hit me. Thanks to the letter that Natsume gave me, I now know what I must do.

* * *

"Okay, participants your one hour of conceptualizing your masterpiece is now over! Now let's proceed to the next art of the competition, all five of you must now go to the pantry that were built here in the Main Hall and do your shopping for the ingredients that you will use! I must remind all of you that you can only enter the pantry once. Once you left the pantry, you cannot go back anymore so make sure that you've got all the ingredients and other stuffs that you need, understand?" Narumi announced on the microphone.

I nodded my head and took a peek on the notebook that they gave us a while ago for jotting down the ingredients that we may need. When I heard the signal for us to start, I hurriedly grabbed my pushcart and entered the pantry.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mikan has now entered the pantry, I wonder what dessert she will make" Anna said while munching on some cheese flavored popcorn as if she was watching a movie. They were still sitting on the bleachers and waiting for the participants to come out of the pantry.

"Who knows" Nonoko shrugged her shoulders "I'm quite nervous. This is her first time that she will make sweets not just one but she needs to make as much as possible! That's so tiring!"

"No worries, the food expo will just last for a day so she doesn't need to make that much" Sumire butts in.

"Still, I'm nervous. They didn't even allow us to communicate with them to give them some advices. That's a bit harsh you know" Nonoko replied back.

Suddenly, Kashino interrupted their little chit chat "The theme is First Love right? May I ask you guys, does Mikan have her first love?"

The group was taken aback by Kashino's sudden interrogation but Sumire was quick enough to reply at his query "In all honesty, Kashino-sama Mikan doesn't know anything about first love until now. She is too innocent to these things."

Kashino sweat dropped. _Is Mikan really that dense? She really doesn't know a thing about first love? She doesn't have a first love up to this point? _He thought.

"Then, this is going to be very difficult for her. Making any dessert is easy, but if there is a certain theme and you doesn't know a single thing about it, then the pressure on your shoulders will be doubled. Since she doesn't know the feeling of having a first love, it will be tough to communicate that feeling through her sweets. Whatever it is, let's just hope that she will be fine."

Since the group were now talking about first love, Sumire suddenly asked Kashino "Ne, Kashino-sama have you already had your first love?"

Kashino was taken aback. He never expected that someone he barely knew would ask him that question.

"Why are you asking me that question, Sumire?" Kashino asked back.

"I'm just curious. I mean, you are a famous patissiere of course, a question like this is commonly asked you know."

"Well, to tell you the truth, yes Sumire. I have my first love"

Sumire squealed upon hearing this and continued her little interrogation "Can you tell me who that lucky girl is?"

Kashino looked at his surroundings. He was quite shocked to see that all of Mikan's friends were now looking at him, eager to know the answer to the question that Permy asked.

Kashino sighed and then took a quick glimpse at Natsume who was seated one seat apart from him. **(A/N: Here are their seating arrangements: Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire, Kashino, Ruka, Natsume, Koko) **

"I cannot tell you who she is but I can say that my first love and Mikan is very much alike."

Natsume almost snapped the moment he heard this but he chose to keep his control and just listen to the conversation not wanting to gain attention of course.

"You mean, Mikan and your first love have similarities?" Anna questioned

"They have lots of similarities. If I didn't know both of them personally and I am just a stranger, I might think that they are twins" Kashino said.

"Oh gosh! Does that mean that there is a possibility that you will fall for Mikan too?" Nonoko asked. This question made Natsume clench his fist.

Kashino just shook his head "I don't really know. But who knows what destiny has in store for us"

"Uhmmm, is it okay for us to talk about Mikan and Kashino? I mean, Natsume is here you know. He is Mikan's partner after all" Koko interjected earning a glare from Natsume.

"And so?" Hotaru said "He does not even care about her anyway, right Hyuuga?"

Natsume just glared at Hotaru.

"Oh really?" Kashino asked "Then, if I may ask, why did you become her partner if you don't care about her?"

Natsume replied nonchalantly "None of your business"

To ease the tension, Ruka who has been so quiet the whole time interrupted their little talking "Hey look, Mikan is now coming out of the pantry!"

* * *

"My little participants, are you all ready for the highlight of this competition?" Narumi happily asked.

"Let's see if you can make very good sweets out of first love, Sakura" Luna whispered in Mikan's ear.

"Well, I am excited to know what your first love would taste like" Mikan retorted "I hope it doesn't taste disgusting"

"Before we begin the cooking portion, my dear participants I want you to go to your respective mini kitchenette and prepare yourselves okay? Once you get to your places, wait for my signal to start okay? Remember you only got six hours to cook! Oh, you must only make 300 pieces of your masterpiece okay? The food expo is just limited edition just to remind you!" Narumi hollered.

As soon as Mikan and the others went to their respective kitchenette, Narumi then blew his whistle and soon, the cooking begins!

* * *

Fast Forward... After six hours

"And now, the long wait is over my dear Gakuen Alice students!" Narumi said as he goes up to the stage once again. "Let us now call our dearest five participants together with their creations!"

One by one, each participant entered the stage with a pushing a trolley in front of them with their creation that is hidden inside a stainless lid. The rest of their creations that will be available for public are currently stored in some fridge with security passwords so that no one can touch it.

"To add some thrill, I will call each participant in no particular order okay? So meaning, you will be called randomly to see who will introduce their creations first" Narumi added.

Then, Narumi took a box which was lying on top of a table and picked up a piece of paper and read it out loud "The first one would be...Class E's Mizuki Yamamura-chan!"

**(A/N: I am too lazy to write the other participants and their creations. Forgive me! I'll just focus on the most important participants namely Mikan and Luna okay? But anyway here is their sequence, Class E first then Class A, then Class D...And...Just read it now okay? 3)**

"Now, we were down to our two participants, Class C's Luna Koizumi and my ever dearest Mikan Sakura from my lovely Class B! Now, who will go first between the two of them? I'll draw the paper now!" Narumi excitedly announced before fishing a paper out of the box.

"I've got it!" Narumi happily exclaimed "And the next to present their creation will be...Class C's Luna Koizumi!"

Groans and hollers engulfed the Main Hall when Luna stepped forward with her trolley. She lifts up the lid from the trolley revealing chocolate flavored shortcake.

"Nicely done, Miss Koizumi" Jinno commented.

"Oh thank you sensei" Luna smiled.

_"Urghh... Luna smiling really gives me the creeps" Mikan thought_

"Would you like to tell us the name of your creation?" it was Serina who asked this time.

"I call it chocolate dome, sensei" Luna proudly said.

_"Dome? Hahahaha...maybe it's chocolate DOOM" Mikan giggled inwardly. Oh, she loves imagining things!_

"Can you describe your chocolate dome, Koizumi-san?" Misaki-sensei asked.

Luna cleared her throat and gripped her microphone tight so that everyone in the crowd will hear her "I named it Chocolate Dome because first love is like the chocolate, it is really so sweet and I believe that the moment you met your first love, you will feel like as if you were stuck in a dome or arena wherein only the two of you were there, savoring the sweet taste of first love together."

**(A/N: Sorry I suck at explanations! Hahahaha I don't know what to say!)**

"What a...very nice explanation, Koizumi-san" Misaki-sensei commented.

"Very well, now the taste test begins! Koizumi-san, you may now hand the three judges your creation so that they could taste it and give their judgments" Narumi said.

Luna promptly obliged and handed each of the judges a platter with her creation. Luna looked at them with sparkling eyes as they shove a spoonful of shortcake in their mouths. She then took a quick stare at Mikan who was still at the back waiting for her turn _"You're going down, Sakura" _and she smirked.

_"That Luna is really getting on my nerves!" Mikan thought as she saw Luna stare and smirked at her._

After a few minutes, it was now time for the judges to comment on Luna's Chocolate Dome.

Misaki goes first "I really liked your chocolate dome, Koizumi-san. I stared at it for a while looking on how it was beautifully presented to us. And when I tasted it, I may agree with you that this cake is really so sweet. So, this is your first love? It's too sweet I must say"

Applauses were heard from the crowd, obviously coming from the students of Class C.

Serina was the next to give her comment "In the exterior, your chocolate dome was indeed really splendid. And when I tasted it, I can say that it is too sweet. I know we have different views when it comes to first love and I must agree with what Misaki-sensei had said, your first love is indeed too sweet."

Last but not the least, it was finally Jinno's turn to comment "Your first love is superficial, Koizumi-san"

Luna was taken aback "W-what do you mean, sensei?"

Jinno fixed his glasses before continuing "Indeed, your shortcake was beautiful on the outside. But, as what I had said a while ago, the beauty is just superficial. The moment I tasted your creation, that's the time that I realized that your chocolate dome was too sweet. And that's when I came to a conclusion that your perception of first love was so shallow. Maybe your definition of first love is that when you saw a very handsome guy, and you just felt that you like his looks you may consider it as first love. If I am right, then indeed your first love is so shallow. First love isn't supposed to be so sweet that it may almost seem to be unreal. But anyways, your creation is delicious"

**(A/N: What do you guys think about Jinno's comments? Are they alright? Gosh, I really suck at interpreting things! Forgive me!)**

_"Wow, that was too deep, Jin-Jin" Mikan thought. "So, Luna's first love is shallow? It totally fits her. She's nothing but a whore who clings onto guys that looks hot"_

Luna gritted her teeth, obviously irritated with what Jinno had said and walks away from the stage to join the other participants. _"Damn that Jinno"_ she thought.

"What a very deep judgment, Jinno-sensei! I was so impressed on how you interpreted Koizumi-san's creation in just one taste!" Narumi commented.

"Now, last but not the least, let us welcome onstage my precious student, Class B's Mikan Sakura!" Narumi called.

"It's Mikan's turn" Nonoko said, her hand clasping Anna's hand tight.

"I know and I am getting nervous. I hope the comments were good" Anna replied.

"I know she can do it." Kashino confidently butts in.

"How can you be so sure?" Hotaru asked.

"Instinct" Kashino meekly replied

Natsume adjusted his seat; his gestures were showing that he is quite anxious on what the outcome will be.

When Mikan finally unveiled what is hidden under the stainless lid, the crowd fell into a deep silence. **(A/N: The crowd can see what is happening onstage up-close from the LED Screen that were placed in some places around the Main Hall just like in the anime Yumeiro Patissiere during the grand prix on the last episode I think?)**

"That...was...gorgeous" Anna muttered, her eyes still fixed on the LED screen.

It seems that all blood was drained on Kashino's face. He was as white as a paper the moment he saw Mikan's creation. _It is just like Ichigo's strawberry tart only that Mikan's has some tangerines on it __**(A/N: To those who didn't know what Ichigo's strawberry tart looked like, take a peek at Yumeiro Patissiere Episode 50!)**_

"Hey, are you alright Kashino-sama? You looked pale!" Sumire asked in panic

Kashino quickly regained his composure "No, I'm alright Sumire. I was just surprised with what Mikan made"

Natsume on the other hand remained speechless.

"Can you tell us the name of your very beautiful creation, Sakura-san?" Serina asked.

Mikan nodded and grabbed her microphone "It is called... Crimson"

"Crimson?! What the heck is that name?" Sumire hollered.

"Oh shut up Permy" Hotaru hissed.

"What a very simple name for this very sophisticated masterpiece. Do you have a reason why you named it crimson?" Misaki-sensei asked.

"I want you all to taste it first then I will tell you the story behind it" Mikan replied.

"Now, I am getting curious." Misaki-sensei added.

And so, Mikan each gave them a platter of her creation. After the three judges tasted Crimson, Serina was the first one who spoke "Oh my gosh, Sakura-san, I can say that this is the most delicious tart I ever tasted! It is sweet yet sour due to the tangerines and strawberries that you've added. I love this!"

Misaki-sensei followed suit "Yes, indeed Sakura-san, your Crimson is one delectable treat. Not too sweet, not too sour...just right. I don't know what to say, it's just amazing"

"Oh thank you sensei" Mikan smiled.

Now, it was Jinno's turn. Mikan composed herself, waiting for Jinno who was the only judge among the three who gives the most detailed and deep comment in their creations.

Jinno cleared his throat and muttered "This is what you describe your first love, Sakura?"

Mikan gulped and nodded.

"Your first love, for me is the most wonderful among the sweets I've tasted in this competition."

Mikan gaped. She couldn't believe this.

"I want to hear the story behind Crimson, Sakura" Jinno commanded.

Mikan nodded once again and spoke "In all honesty, I have a vague idea when it comes to first love. The moment I heard that it was going to be the theme for this food expo, I totally panicked. I don't have a single clue on what to make that will be able to show to all of you what my perception of first love is. Not until I received a word of encouragement from a certain person. That person told me that if I don't know what first love is, then all I need to do is to think of the memories that I considered very special, when I felt that I was loved and was given utmost importance. And so that is what I did, I counted on my fingers the countless moments that I considered special and I ended up realizing one thing, I may not have my first love yet but I already experienced the feeling of being loved. And I guess, that what matters most right? The feeling that someone is always there during your happy times and most especially during the times that you were so down and you needed someone to lean on. Having that feeling is almost the same as having your first love, I guess?"

Without any warning, Jinno stood up from his seat and clapped his hands after Mikan's statement, then Serina and Misaki-sensei followed suit and soon enough Narumi who was teary eyed clapped as well. Suddenly, the whole crowd started to stand up and clapped their hands as well.

Mikan was in the verge of tears. She is the only one who received standing ovation from the crowd!

Narumi then ruined the momentum as he grabbed the microphone and announced "Now, calm down my precious students! As of now, I want all of you to know that the creations of our participants were now delivered in Central Town and in a few minutes or so, we will now receive the tally for the total sales of each creations and we can now declare the winner after adding the score form the sales and the scores from the judges!"

Fast Forward...After one and a half hour

"Ehem" Narumi cleared his throat. "The people from Central Town have spoken! And, I want you to look at the LED screen carefully. I will now show you how many were sold from the participants' three hundred pieces of their creations!"

And as soon as Narumi gave the signal, the LED screen now shows the total sales of each participant:

Class A- 290 out of 300

Class B-300 out of 300

Class C-289 out of 300

Class D-300 out of 300

Class E-287 out of 300

"And now, we will add the scores from the judges" Narumi continued and the LED screen flashed another set of tally board revealing the judges' scores:

Class A- 45 out of 50

Class B-50 out of 50

Class C-40 out of 50

Class D-48 out of 50

Class E-47 out of 50

"And, the participant who garnered a perfect 100% in this food expo is none other than Class B's MIKAN SAKURA!" Narumi happily announced and hugged Mikan who was still frozen in her spot, "Congratulations my Mikan-chan! You made me so proud to be your class adviser!" Narumi said.

Mikan was now crying as she hugged Narumi back "I can't believe I won sensei"

* * *

That night...

"Congratulations Mikan. I know you can do it. You even received a standing ovation" Kashino said.

"It was all thanks to you, Kashino. Without you, I don't think I can even start cooking" Mikan chuckled.

Kashino shook his head "All I did was to teach you how to make sweets but I didn't teach you the specific sweets to make. It was all your idea, and I never expected that it will be successful. I am proud of you, Mikan" and then he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Kashino" Mikan muttered as she hugged him back.

"I need to go back to the diner now. And you better go back to your room; you've been away for a week right? You probably miss being in your room." Kashino replied.

"Yeah right, I missed my place. And I guess, leaving for a week is all worth it. Thanks again, Kashino"

Kashino gave Mikan a peck in the cheek before leaving the grounds of the academy.

When Mikan entered her room, she was surprised to see Natsume sitting on the edge of her bed. "W-Why are you here Natsume? How did you get inside?"

Natsume replied nonchalantly "I am your partner. I've got the spare key remember?"

"Oh right, I shouldn't have asked. So, why are you here?"

"I saw you and that guy talking outside the dorm"

"And so?"

"I saw him kissing you."

Mikan was taken aback. "He just kissed me on the cheek. That's all"

Natsume, who was being grumpy the whole time, seemed to be relieved after hearing what Mikan had said "Aren't you going to say something to me?"

Mikan answered back "Actually there is...I want to thank you Natsume for giving that letter to me. If it wasn't for that letter, I might have lost the competition. Thank you very much."

"Hn."

"I am expecting that you will not answer me back besides it is not in your personality." Mikan added.

"Yeah right, but I am sure, you are not going to expect this" and without further ado, he planted a chaste kiss right on Mikan's lips. "See? I stole two kisses from you on the same day."

"Why did you kiss me again? Is stealing kisses your hobby now? Or is it just to tease me?" Mikan asked as soon as Natsume broke the kiss.

"Both" Natsume replied

"Urrgghh! I hate you Natsume!" Mikan retorted but then Natsume made his way out of her bedroom and muttered "Sleep now, Polka" and with that he left...

* * *

**End of Chapter 10!**

**Oh gosh! It is quite longer than I thought! Sorry if it is too long...Sorry for any grammatical errors if there are any**

**So what can you say? **

**Hope I can receive some reviews from you guys 'coz it is what motivates me to continue with this story.**

**~Natsumi Yuki Hime**


	11. This Is Your Prize

**Chapter 11 **

** (A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love you all :) And, to Cure Noble0 ..I will consider your request to add a beach chapter sooner or later so just continue reading this fic! )**

**Normal POV**

"News! News! News!" Sumire hollered as she stepped inside the classroom.

"What is it now, Permy?" Hotaru asked bluntly.

"I'm on my way here in the building when I saw Narumi-sensei and some school administrators talking to some foreigners!" Permy said.

"So? Where's the news in there? Isn't it usual for them to talk to some people outside school?" Hotaru jeered.

"I know but this is new! I mean, I heard them mention Mikan's name!" Sumire exclaimed.

That made the class silent.

"What? What do they want from me?" Mikan butts in.

Sumire just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Maybe Narumi-sensei will tell us about this."

The students went back to their respective seats after Sumire brought the news. Mikan went to her seat as well, waiting for Narumi to arrive. And to kill time, she decided to talk to her partner.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan mumbled.

"What now?" Natsume hissed, his attention still focused on the manga he was currently reading.

"May I ask you something?"

"No"

Mikan narrowed her eye brows "Mou, Natsume...can you try to be a little responsive?"

"No"

"Urgghh, I hate you."

"Same here"

"Gosh, Natsume...after all that happened, you still act like a jerk." Mikan muttered.

Natsume then decided to tease the little brunette. He puts down his manga and cupped Mikan's face making the latter face him. "After all that happened? Can you refresh my memory Polka dots? I don't remember a single thing"

Mikan can feel her face heat up but not wanting to attract attention, she gritted her teeth and whispered "You kissed me for three times already, you idiot...I just want to ask why did you do that to me and yet you are acting like a jerk and does not respond to my question" and then she distant herself from him.

Natsume smirked. "Even if you ask me a hundred times, I won't answer that stupid question of yours"

Mikan rolled her eyes "Urrgghhhh fine. But I am telling you this, if ever I didn't get the chance to get married, it will be your entire fault!"

Their bickering was interrupted when Narumi entered the classroom and cleared his throat to gain the attention of his class "Good morning class! Before we begin, I would like to tell Mikan-chan to please go to the faculty room immediately"

Mikan stood up from her seat and approached Narumi "What's the matter sensei?"

Narumi just shrugged his shoulders "Who knows...It is best if you could go there now."

Mikan just nodded her head and left the room.

"Does it have something to do with what Permy tells us?" Nonoko whispered.

"Maybe yes, maybe not. Let's just wait for Mikan to return" Anna replied back.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in..." Jinno said.

When Mikan entered the faculty room, all eyes were laid on her. "N-Narumi-sensei told me to c-come here, Jinno-sensei" Mikan said, stuttering.

Jinno nodded his head "Indeed, we have called for you Sakura"

"And why is that sensei?" Mikan asked back.

Serina approached Mikan and patted her shoulders "Mikan-chan, I would like to introduce you to Henri Lucas-sensei. He is the top notch patissiere straight from St. Marie's Academy in Paris"

And so, a blonde haired young man appeared before Mikan's eyes "Bonjour, Mademoiselle. I am Henri Lucas" he said.

"H-hello...I am Mikan Sakura" Mikan introduced herself; confusion was clearly seen on her face.

Serina then gestured for Mikan to take a seat so that she can discuss the matter to her. "Mikan-chan, the reason why Henri-sensei was here because you are going to transfer to St. Marie's Academy in Paris"

Mikan's eyes widened. "W-w-what?!"

Serina sighed "You won the food expo few days ago right? We didn't tell anyone about the prize for the said competition. Although it is indeed a form of your extra curricular exam, Gakuen Alice secretly collaborated with the finest culinary school in the world, which is St. Marie's Academy. Both schools came to an agreement that whoever wins in the food expo will get the chance to study in St. Marie's Academy. Do you understand now Mikan-chan?"

"I can't believe this. You must be kidding me, sensei. I mean, I just won that food expo not by my natural ability to cook but rather, I won because Kashino taught me how to cook!" Mikan protested.

Henri butts in upon hearing a name that was too familiar to him "Kashino? You mean Makoto Kashino?"

Mikan nodded her head "Yeah, I am friends with him and his best friends Andou-kun and Hanabusa. Kashino was the one who taught me how to cook"

"So you are fully aware that Kashino and his friends came from St. Marie's Academy right?" Henri asked.

Mikan's eyes widened as soon as she realized it "Oh my gosh! So you are telling me that I am going to study to the school were Kashino graduated?"

Henri nodded.

"But how about my school here? How long am I going to study there?" Mikan asked.

"You'll stay there until you graduate. You will leave this school for good." Henri replied.

"No way!" Mikan hollered. "I'm not going to leave this academy!"

Jinno butts in "Do not shout in the faculty room, Sakura!"

"But, Jinno-sensei, I don't want to leave this academy. What about my friends? I don't want to leave them!"

"We cannot do anything about this anymore, Mikan-chan. The deal is absolute between the principal of both schools. You must transfer to St. Marie's as soon as possible" Serina-sensei said with sadness on her face.

Henri cleared his throat and exclaimed "I heard that you received a standing ovation from the food expo because of your spectacular creation. I guess, even though you are inexperienced in the field of culinary, I am confident that you will be able to hone your skills while you are in there. I also had a student before who is not skilled in making sweets, her only strength back then was her superb taste buds, meaning she has the ability to identify the ingredients used and others just by one taste. But after she transferred in the academy, she became one of the best patissieres ever known, though regretfully she died at such a young age due to a car accident". Henri's voice weakened at the end of his sentence. Then, Henri suddenly looked at Mikan at a much closer distance "Come to think of it, you looked like that student of mine. You've got almost the same facial features as hers."

Mikan was taken aback "Kashino and his friends told me the same thing"

It was now Henri's turn to be surprised "I see. And come to think of it, both of your names were derived from fruits too."

"I don't get it, sir" Mikan humbly said back.

"You see, that girl's name is Ichigo. Ichigo as in strawberries. Just like your name that means tangerines. See the similarities now?"

Mikan just merely nodded.

"So, what is your decision then?" Henri asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Mikan sighed with a heavy heart "I'll accept it. I'll transfer to St. Marie's Academy"

"Brilliant." Henri muttered "Who knows, maybe you'll become a top notch patissiere once you graduate there"

"When will I leave?" Mikan asked.

"At the end of the week" Henri replied.

* * *

"Welcome to Morceau de gateau" a waiter exclaimed as he opened the doors of the diner. "A table for one sir?"

"No, I would like to talk to the patissieres here"

"But, customers are not allowed to have a conversation with them" the waiter humbly replied.

"I am their teacher." And with that, Henri turned to his heels and went straight to where the patissieres can be found.

Hanabusa, Andou and Kashino were busy making some sweets when a voice they haven't heard for years suddenly engulfed the silent atmosphere. "Bonjour, my Sweets Princes"

The three automatically shifted their gaze from their work to the one who suddenly barged in to the kitchen "Henri-sensei?!" they said in unison.

"I see you are all busy. Is life here in Japan more convenient compared when you were in Paris?"

"What do you want?" Kashino scoffed, not answering Henri's question.

"I just dropped here to check on my students. Is that bad?"

"Why are you here in Japan?" Kashino sneered.

"I came to fetch the newest student that will transfer to St. Marie's Academy." Henri replied.

"Oh really? You've scouted another student that catches your attention? Am I right, sensei?" Hanabusa interjected

"I cannot say that she catches my attention, Hanabusa since I've only met her once and I didn't even got the chance to taste the sweets she made" Henri replied.

"Then, why are you scouting whoever that girl is if you haven't even tasted her sweets?" it was Andou's turn to ask.

"Because her school made a deal with St. Marie's that whoever wins their competition, that lucky student will absolutely transfer to St. Marie's whether they like it or not. Like what I said, it was an absolute deal between the two principals"

"And who is that lucky girl who will have the chance to study in St. Marie's Academy?" Hanabusa questioned.

Henri smiled "Mikan Sakura"

And the three Sweets Princes fell into a deep silence.

* * *

Two days passed and Mikan haven't spilled to her friends her upcoming transfer to St. Marie's Academy. She doesn't want them to worry that much and as much as possible; she wants to spend her remaining days with her friends normally. It was their free period that they and Mikan and her pals were just staying in the classroom, chatting nonstop until an unexpected visitor came barging in.

"Mikan"

That familiar voice which Mikan haven't heard for a long time made the whole class turn their attention at the front door, only to see the well-known Makoto Kashino standing there. "Kashino, what brings you here?" Mikan smiled, making his partner who was just sitting beside her scowl.

Kashino made his way into Mikan's seat and stated "You're not answering my calls and my texts that's why I personally visit you"

Mikan smiled wearily "urghhh, I'm busy with school and stuffs. Sorry about that. So, is there anything you want to say to me?"

Kashino nodded his head but then he turned his head towards Natsume who was just sitting beside Mikan "Hyuuga, can I borrow Mikan for a minute?"

Natsume scowled "Do what you want"

Kashino decided to tease him a little "So, if I say that I want to date her, that's okay with you?"

"Oh, Kashino don't be mean!" Mikan interjected, her face was now slightly blushing at Kashino's statement which didn't escape Natsume's peripheral vision. "Let's just continue our chat outside."

Kashino nodded his head. Mikan then stood up from her seat and headed out of the room. But Kashino being in the mood for some teasing leaned over to Natsume and whispered "Since you didn't reply, I'll take that as a yes. Silence means yes right? It is really okay for you if I date your partner. That's good." And with that, Kashino followed Mikan outside the room while Natsume unconsciously clenched his fists until it turned as white as paper. "Bastard" he muttered.

"Now, let's talk" Mikan muttered.

"We're already talking even when we're inside the classroom"

Mikan rolled her eyes "Gosh, Kashino. Don't be too sarcastic today or else I will drag you out of the academy"

"Relax, Mikan. Fine, I'll be serious now. Henri-sensei went to Morceau de gateau few days ago and he told me your situation"

Mikan who was surprised at first quickly regained her composure "And then?"

"He told me that I need to accompany you throughout your stay in the academy. Meaning, I'll be going back to Paris with you"

Mikan's mouth was wide as she gasped "But what about Morceau de gateau? Hanabusa and Andou-kun? You're leaving them? You totally agree with Henri-sensei?"

"Chill Mikan" Kashino replied. "I already agreed with him besides it's alright with Hanabusa and Andou if I will leave them for a while besides, you'll just stay there for just three years. And, what will happen next is definitely up to you. Anyway, have you told your friends about this?"

Mikan shook her head. "I cannot muster up my courage to tell them. I've been with them since elementary and the fact that I am leaving them creeps me out. I couldn't do it"

"But you only have five days left until you leave. When will you tell them?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. Maybe I'll tell them the day I leave?"

"You're kidding me. You're being unfair to them if you do that" and Kashino patted her shoulders "If you cannot tell them, then I will". Kashino was about to go back to the classroom when Mikan held his wrist "Wait, they will be furious if I didn't tell them myself. Let me handle this Kashino"

Kashino smiled a little and patted Mikan's head "That's better. If you want, I will accompany you" with that, Mikan responded with a nod and they both returned to the classroom.

**Mikan's POV**

This is it. Kashino and I went back to the classroom to tell my friends about my transfer to St. Marie's Academy. I know I will hurt them terribly but Kashino is right...the more I hide this from them, the more pain it'll bring and I don't want that to happen. I only got five more days before I leave the grounds of the Academy that took care of me since my elementary days, though I can't bear to leave them but I must do this.

"Guys, I've got something to tell you" I started with my hands a little bit jittery. I shook my head "Never mind". But then, Kashino held my hands that were quite shaking due to nervousness. He held it tight and smiled at me making me blush a few shades of red. I am about to mutter something but then a voice disrupted me.

"Get your hands off of her"

I looked at my right side and hissed "Natsume? I thought you were sleeping under your manga" then I pulled my hands away from Kashino's firm grasp.

"Hn. Anyway, what do you want to say? Hurry up and tell it."

I gulped. Okay this is it. My friends together with Natsume's pals were all around me, wanting to hear what is going to come out from my mouth. I lowered my head and mumbled some inaudible words.

"What did you say? We didn't catch it" Permy butts in.

I sighed once again and I can feel their stares at me. _Alright Mikan, go on and tell them. _I took a deep breath and the words finally left my mouth "I'm transferring schools."

That made my friends froze on their spots and I even saw the manga fell down from Natsume's face. Anna was the one who spoke first "W-what d-do you mean transferring schools, Mikan-chan?"

And then I started telling them the whole story...

"That's ridiculous!" Nonoko growled.

"And unfair. I mean, this school really has its nasty side. I mean, how can they hide this thing to us? They didn't even announce this during the competition!" Anna added.

"I know, Anna. I tried my best to protest about this but they told me that the deal is absolute. I'm leaving in five days." I sighed.

And then I noticed that tears were starting to fall from my friends' eyes, except Hotaru of course who was still as hard as ice as ever though I can see that she is really affected too. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this coming. I have no choice." I mumbled.

"Do you really need to do this? I mean you're going to Paris for goodness sake! That's miles and miles away from Japan!" Nonoko said as she held my hands with a worry look on her face.

I just flashed a smile though it seems that I cannot afford to smile at the moment. "Don't worry, Nonoko. I'll do my best in there and I'll be back after three years."

Nonoko nodded but is still in tears until Kashino intervened. "She's going to be in good hands in St. Marie's. I'll take good care of her"

That statement made my friends look at Kashino who was just standing behind me. "What's that supposed to mean?" Permy asked.

Kashino smiled "I'm going to St. Marie's with her. It's a favor that Henri-sensei asked me and I agreed to it. So, don't fret. She'll be fine as long as she's with me"

I heard some shuffling of feet and I turned to my side only to see Natsume who stood up from his seat "Natsume? Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business" he hissed and left the room.

Once Natsume was gone, Nonoko remarked "I guess he was shocked too."

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I don't know what came into my mind and I just decided to leave that crappy classroom. Fine, I admit it. I couldn't believe what Polka said a while ago. I mean, she's leaving the academy and transfer to some school in Paris and to top it all, that bastard is coming with him?! How stupid could this be? Oh, I need some fresh air and so I decided to just take some rest on one of the branches of my favorite Sakura Tree.

"Damn" were the only words that escaped my mouth.

"You're jealous, Natsume" a voice interrupted me. Oh great, thank you very much for bothering me. "Ruka" I hissed.

"Do you want to talk about this? I mean, Mikan is your partner right? Of all people here besides her pals, you were the most shocked with her news. She's leaving us in five days." Ruka stated.

"Like I care. It's better if she goes away. She's a bother to me ever since she became my partner. When she's gone, my life will be at peace." I said.

"Oh come on, Natsume. It's just you and me here; there is no need for you to lie. I know you care about her so much."

I just grunted "You're not my father, Ruka. Don't tell me what to do. Now, get out of here"

Ruka just sighed "If that's what you want. I'll leave you for now. But, I think you need to talk to her. She only got five more days before she leaves. Think about it." and he left.

"Polka is making this difficult" I scowled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11!**

**Share me your thoughts about it please?**

**Please review...please...pretty please?**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	12. Goodbye Kiss

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! **

**Mikan's POV**

Sigh...Time really does fly so fast. It was finally Saturday and tomorrow, I'm gonna leave Gakuen Alice for good. After I told my friends about my upcoming departure, I don't know what gets into them because they are always having sleepovers in my room. I know that they just want to spend more time with me and I really find it so sweet. Gosh, I am so gonna miss these girlies. Since it is a Saturday and we don't have classes, I decided to just stay in my room and pack my stuffs. Yesterday, I went to the Central Town and bought three big luggage and when my friends saw that, they nearly cried...well, enough of those emotional moments. Now, I am busying myself with packing my clothes and some stuffs until a knock on my door interrupted me.

"Come in" I muttered, my attention was on my luggage that was lying on top of my bed.

"Are you done packing your things?"

I stopped for a while and turned around to see the most important friend in my life "Hotaru..."

Hotaru sat down on the edge of my bed and just stares at me. "How are you feeling?"

"You know that I am lying if I say that I'm fine, right?" I mumbled and then I looked at Hotaru. Hazel meet the Amethyst ones "I'm so gonna miss you, Hotaru. If only I have a choice, I don't want too switch schools." Hotaru then gestured me to sit beside her and so I obliged. She gently patted my head and a small smile was etched on her face.

"I know you will do fine in there and besides, Kashino is going to be there for you so you wouldn't be alone"

I sighed "Yeah right but I still don't want to go."

Hotaru sighed "As if you have a choice right? Don't worry; I am always here for you even though we are miles apart."

I couldn't help the emotions that were rushing through my system and so my eyes finally gave up and I cried "Hotaru, can I hug you?"

"Of course, you dummy"

And with that, I hugged my best friend oh so tight and cried my hearts out. "By the way, Mikan..." Hotaru said as she broke the hug "Have you said your goodbye to Hyuuga?"

I was taken aback with what Hotaru had said "To N-N-Natsume?" which Hotaru replied with a nod "He's your partner isn't he? I've noticed that ever since you told us about your transfer, he is totally avoiding you."

"uuuhh, yeah..." Come to think of it, he is really avoiding me these past few days. I don't really know what's gotten into him. I mean, in my opinion he should be talking to me more often isn't it because I'm leaving the school and won't come back anymore. He really is a jerk. He doesn't really care about me leaving this school. Maybe he is even happy because finally after many years of being his partner, I will now leave him alone and I guess that is what he wanted really badly, right? Gosh...I really can't stand him. "Well, you said it yourself Hotaru...he is avoiding me so why bother talking to him if he will just ignore me? I guess, he is somewhere in the school, thinking of throwing a victory party the moment I stepped my feet outside the academy. I mean, without me he will be left at peace right? That's what he wanted after all those years. I bet he is really happy with the fact that I am leaving." I said and heaved a sigh.

"He's not."

"H-Huh?"

Just then, Hotaru stood up "This is your last day in the Academy. If I were you, I'm going to talk to that stupid Hyuuga before I leave." And then Hotaru walks away and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"This is Mikan-chan's last day in the Academy...gosh, I don't want her to leave" Anna sighed. She, together with Hotaru, Nonoko and Permy were just sitting on a lone bench a few steps away from the dorm. They were all reflecting about the fact that Mikan is leaving.

"I'm so gonna miss that idiot." Permy muttered. "Without that dummy, school will be boring."

"I totally agree with you, Permy" Nonoko sighed. Just then, an idea popped into her mind "Hey, why don't we give Mikan-chan a surprise send-off party?!"

Anna's gloomy face lit up as soon as she heard Nonoko's suggestion "That's a totally good idea you got there Nonoko! Let's throw a send-off party for Mikan and I will be the one who will take charge with the food!"

Sumire butts in "Great! But where are we going to hold the party? Hotaru said that Mikan is planning to just stay in her room the whole day so we can't do that party there!"

"Let's do it in my room" Hotaru suddenly said making the three surprised. "What? Did I say something bad?"

The three shook their heads in unison "No. I mean, we're just surprised that you are totally allowing us to hold a surprise party for Mikan _at your room! _That's new..." Sumire said.

"I know. And I am being kind today...this party is for Mikan after all, sacrificing the cleanliness of my room won't hurt a bit, right?" Hotaru said back.

"You're such a sweet best friend, Hotaru-chan" Anna smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to invite Natsume-kun and his goons so it will be more fun! I mean, Mikan is close to them right?" Permy said. "They have the right to give Mikan their goodbyes."

"Very well...Permy, you go and invite Hyuuga and his minions. Anna, you prepare the food...Nonoko, you are in charge of the decorations and I..." Hotaru paused.

"You...?" the three said in unison, quite anticipating what Hotaru will do for the party.

Hotaru looked at them and flashed a mocking smile "I am going to sleep."

The three sweat dropped at Hotaru's blunt statement. "What the hell, Hotaru?!" Permy screamed.

"I'm dead serious. I'm freakin' sleepy today so just wake me up in my room at least an hour before the party starts." Hotaru nonchalantly said and sneak at her wristwatch "We'll start the party at 7. Try your best to keep this as a secret especially to that idiotic best friend of mine. No one should know about this."

The three nodded their heads and starts to head off to do the tasks assigned to them by the Ice Queen. And the Ice Queen herself went back to her room and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Koko, I need to talk to you" Permy started as soon as she caught sight of him walking towards who-knows-where.

Koko grinned at the green haired lass and teased "Hey, are you going to confess to me? I am not prepared for this Permy!"

"Confess my ass. Look, we all know that Mikan is going to leave the academy tomorrow right?" Permy stated as Koko nodded. "And so, we decided to have a surprise send-off party for her which will be held at Hotaru's room at 7pm tonight...And I am here to tell you that you guys are invited since it was our chance to be with Mikan and say our goodbyes to her. Now, you go and look for Ruka and Natsume. Tell them about the party and keep this a secret okay?"

Koko replied "Great...I'm going to tell this to them. And expect for us to be there at 7pm on the dot."

Permy was about to leave when Koko grabbed her wrist making her face him again "What now?" she snarled. Koko put his hands on his pockets and replied back. "I'll take back what I had said. I realized that we cannot make it at exactly 7pm so just expect us to be a little late okay?"

"And why is that?" Permy hissed. She smells something fishy on Koko's statement but decided to let it slip. Maybe she's just imagining things.

Koko fidgeted a little, thinking of a good excuse and when an idea popped into his mind, he immediately blurted it out "We are going to invite Natsume and you know him. He is so stubborn and so hardheaded so convincing him to attend the party will take a lot of time."

Permy nodded in agreement "You've got a point there. So fine, you can come late BUT make sure that Natsume will come. His attendance is a must."

Koko smiled "Of course! So, I'm going first and I need to find those two" and then he left Permy.

When Koko confirmed that Sumire was out of earshot, he couldn't help but giggle "This is going to be an exciting night. I can't wait" and then he went to Central Town.

* * *

Time check: 7 pm.

Mikan stared at the clock that was lying on the bedside table. "It's 7pm now. I lost track of the time. I guess it still too early but maybe I'll just sleep and savor my remaining hours here in my room" she said to herself. She was about to lie down on her bed when someone barged into her room without knocking. "What the hell?!" she yelled but then as she saw who the intruder was, she couldn't help but smile "Oh, Hotaru...what's up?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, though obviously she knew that Mikan is now going to sleep.

"Urrghh...sleeping?"

"Come with me" Hotaru nonchalantly said and dragged the brunette out of her room. "Hey! Where are we going?! I'm on my pajamas Hotaru!" Mikan hollered.

"We're just going to my room. Don't fret" was Hotaru's blunt reply.

"Oh."

The two walked silently towards Hotaru's room which is quite distant from hers. "What exactly am I going to do in you room, Hotaru? You know, I need to rest tonight." Mikan asked. Hotaru didn't answer her query which made Mikan more curious. I mean, it is quite peculiar for her best friend to just drag her out of her room when she was about to go to dreamland right?

"We're here" Hotaru announced. "Close your eyes"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just close your eyes you dummy or do you want your eyes to be closed for eternity?" Hotaru threatened. Mikan gulped, she really is afraid of Hotaru and her empty threats. Without any choice, she just obliged with what Hotaru said and closed her eyes. Hotaru then slowly opened the door of her room and when both of them entered the room, she leaned closer to Mikan and whispered "You can open them now"

When Mikan slowly opened her hazel orbs, she was greeted with her girl pals. Each of them gave Mikan a quick hug which made the brunette to shed a tear "Girls..."

"Are you surprised?" Anna asked and Mikan nodded as a response. "This is Nonoko's idea. She planned this send-off party just for you". Mikan looked at Nonoko and hugged her tight "Thank you Nonoko...I'm so gonna miss you"

Nonoko hugged Mikan back and before she shed a tear she just smiled "Hey, don't cry Mikan-chan. This party was made for you to be happy, not to make you a lot sadder so cheer up girl. This is a party, not a burial or something else. Smile okay?" Mikan broke the hug and gave Nonoko her warm radiant smile.

Permy then faked a cough and announced "Let get the party started!" and the girls cheered and giggled. They were talking nonstop when the door opened and revealed three young lads "sorry, we're late!" Koko announced. "Hi there Mikan"

"Hi, Koko. It's great to see you." Mikan replied back. Koko made his way to the center of the room and was followed by Ruka and a grumpy Natsume.

"Oh, Natsume you're here." Mikan said.

"Obviously." The crimson eyed lad retorted as he slumped down on the couch making Hotaru scowl.

"You're great, Koko. How did you convince Natsume to come?" Permy asked in almost a whisper so that only Koko would hear.

"Well..." Koko grinned.

**_Flashback..._**

_"So both of you were just here. I'm looking around for the both of you, you know that?" Koko sneered as soon as he entered Natsume's room only finding the two best friends watching a random television show._

_"What do you want?" Natsume scowled._

_"Don't be so grumpy there dude! Get your butts out of there and we are going to attend a party!"_

_"What party?" Ruka asked._

_"Ohh..Permy told me that they are organizing a surprise send-off party for Mikan tonight at Hotaru's room! And, to my surprise we guys were invited too!"_

_"Send-off party?" Ruka clarified and then sighed "Right...Mikan is leaving tomorrow. I still couldn't believe it"_

_"Me either! But now, we don't need to scowl and be grumpy because it is a special party for Mikan and they intend this party to be full of happiness not full of loneliness! So, I suggest that the two of you should start preparing yourselves."_

_"I'm not going." Natsume interjected, making the two gasp._

_"Are you freakin' serious there dude? I mean, you are her partner right?" Koko spat._

_"And so?"_

_"Natsume, don't be so stubborn. This is our last chance to bond with Mikan. After this, who knows when we will see her again." Ruka sighed. His best friend is really hard to deal with. _

_"I don't give a damn about that"_

_Koko flinched but then he decided to intimidate the young lad "Well, if Natsume really doesn't want to go then we can't do anything. Let's go Ruka...I guess just the two of us will be fine with them. Let's just enjoy our night with Mikan before another guy steals her away from us."_

_Ruka's brows narrowed with Koko's remark "Another guy will steal her away? What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Oh, Ruka...you're a dummy dude! Haven't you heard what that Kashino guy said when Mikan announced that she will transfer? That freakin' dude told us that he is going away with her! Sounds funny but that is the same as stealing Mikan away from us. And we know that that Kashino has a thing for Mikan. I mean, it can be clearly seen on the way he acts around her."_

_That statement made Natsume stood up from his seat with a grumpy look on his face "I've changed my mind. I'm coming with you."_

_Koko decided to tease Natsume some more "Why the sudden change of decision Natsume? Jealous?"_

_"You better zip that stupid mouth of yours Koko before I close them for good." Natsume threatened._

_Koko waved his hands in defeat though his face was grinning in victory "Chill Natsume. Don't be that grumpy."_

_"Shut up." And then Natsume walks out of his room followed by a grinning Koko and a worried Ruka._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

The party had begun and then Anna took out a two layer chocolate chiffon cake that she baked with words "Bon Voyage, Mikan" on top. Mikan happily cut the cake and distribute it to her friends. They were chatting happily, well not all. Natsume was just sitting lamely on the couch and reading a manga that he brought with him. Koko and Ruka were busy chatting with the girls and just ignoring their pal. Hotaru on the other hand were just observing her friends while eating some crab meat. Seeing that Natsume was alone on the couch, Mikan decided to sit beside him and mumbled "Sorry if this party is boring for you, Natsume"

"Hn." The raven haired lad replied, his eyes not leaving the manga.

The girls stopped their chat and turned their gaze on the couch where Mikan and Natsume were silently sitting. Seeing that Natsume was not even talking, Koko decided that it is now the time for the highlight of the party. He stood up and grabs the paper bag that he brought with him and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "Guys! It's now time for the highlight of this party!" and with that, Koko pulled a bottle from the paper bag and held it in mid-air.

"We're drinking alcohol?!" Permy shrieked. "What the hell Koko?!"

"Chill, Permy" Koko smirked "We're of legal age and we are allowed to drink alcohol once in a while so I don't see the reason why you are furious."

Permy hissed "Fine then."

And so, the girls together with the guys drink all night.

Hours passed, the girls namely Anna, Nonoko and Permy finally succumb to alcohol and were soon fell fast asleep on the floor. Hotaru on the other hand, was still sober since she only drank twice. She went to her cabinet and grabs some blankets and spread it to the girls who were now in dreamland. Koko and Ruka were drunk as well and they were also fast asleep near the television. Natsume, though he drank a few glasses was still sober and still reading his manga. The brunette who was sitting beside him a while ago was now lying on the couch, her head was resting on Natsume's lap unintentionally because when she got dizzy and fell down on the couch, her head landed on his lap and she lacks the energy to stand up and change position so Natsume just let the girl stay on that position.

"Hyuuga"

"What now Imai?" Natsume growled.

"You should take that idiot back to her room. Obviously, she cannot even stand up in that state. She's too drunk"

"Just let her sleep in here"

"No, five drunk people are enough to sleep in my room. I don't want to make it six. Now, go and take her back to her room. I'll start cleaning up the mess these guys made."

Natsume rolled his eyes and he dropped the manga on the couch. He then carried Mikan bridal style and left the room.

"Hyuuga, this is your last chance to be with that idiot. You must make the most of it." Hotaru hissed to herself and resumed cleaning her room.

When Natsume entered Mikan's room, he immediately placed the brunette into her bed with much caution. He stood up and stares at her angelic face. He tucked some of her hairs away from her face and placed it behind her ears making the brunette stir and moan "urrgghhh..." Natsume sensed that something is wrong with Mikan because he can clearly see her face grimaced. He sat beside her and lifts her up, wrapping her in his strong arms "Oi, Polka...what the heck is wrong with you?" he slightly shook her shoulders but Mikan wouldn't respond and after a few more attempts to wake her up, something unexpected happened...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsume shouted in fury. His t-shirt was now covered with disgusting bile that came from Mikan's mouth. Mikan vomited and soon she also coughed. "N-N-Nat-Natsume?" she mumbled, her eyes were half open.

Natsume placed Mikan back on the bed and he went to her cabinet to look for his clothes and towel. He then took a quick bath in Mikan's bathroom. Since they are partners, Natsume puts few of his clothes inside Mikan's cabinet in case of emergency situations just like this which Mikan didn't know. When Natsume went out of the shower, he quickly gets a clean cloth and some blanket and went back at Mikan who was now asleep. He carried Mikan and placed her on the couch and afterwards he proceeds to her bed and cleaned it up. He took off the bed sheets and blankets which were now filled with Mikan's vomitus and replaced it with the new bed sheets and blankets he just got.

"You're really troublesome, Polka" he muttered while glancing at the sleeping brunette on the couch. After he was done cleaning the bed, he will now go to the most troublesome part...cleaning Mikan up.

First, Natsume grabbed some new pajamas and another clean cloth. He soaked the cloth in water and wiped Mikan's face. He tried waking Mikan up so she could at least brush her teeth. Luckily, Mikan opened her eyes though it is evident that she cannot function normally because of the large amount of alcohol she consumed. Natsume just assisted Mikan towards the bathroom and let her brush her own teeth though she was doing it aimlessly.

"Go change your clothes, Polka" Natsume commanded as soon as the brunette was done brushing her teeth. He gave her the clean pajamas he got but instead of grabbing it, Mikan collapsed on Natsume's chest "What...the...hell" the brunette mumbled. "I-I can't...move...any...more"

Natsume rolled his eyes due to irritation "You have the guts to drink way too much and now you are complaining? I really can't stand you" and so, he lifted Mikan and made her sit on the sink counter. "I don't want to do this, but you're being so difficult so I don't have any choice." And so, without further ado, Natsume gulped and slowly unbuttoned Mikan's top and remove it from her body.

"What...the heck...are...you doing...you...pervert..."

"I'm just helping you get dressed, you idiotic drunkard. It is really obvious that you cannot do it on your own. You better thank me for this." Natsume bluntly replied as he puts on the new top and buttoned it. He sighed and then slowly removed the soiled pants and he paused.

He was staring at Mikan's creamy white slender legs. He gulped. He shook his head and disregards the stupid idea that was now forming in the perverted part of his brain. He immediately puts on the pajama pants and when he was done dressing up the brunette, he let out a sigh.

"Thank God, I am sober enough or else, my mind would snap." Natsume muttered as he lifts Mikan and brought her back to her bed. He stared at the brunette for a while and was about to leave the room when suddenly Mikan grabs his wrist. He looked at her with his brows raised "What now?" he sneered.

"Natsume...don't...leave...me" Mikan said, her eyes still closed. Natsume just stood there and watched the brunette as she stirs in her bed. Natsume heaved a sigh and in a blink of an eye, he was now lying down beside the brunette. He took Mikan in his arms and hugged her tight. The brunette unconsciously hugged Natsume back and she was still asleep. Natsume caressed Mikan's auburn hair and mumbled some words though he was sure that Mikan couldn't hear it.

"Polka dots...I really couldn't believe that you are leaving. What irks me the most is that you are going away with that bastard. I don't know what he can do to you and I don't want you to drift away from me. Seriously, three years? You're going away for that long?! That's totally ridiculous. I should be thankful for Koko for bringing some alcoholic drinks and to that Imai because I know that she just wants me to spend more time with you, even in your drunken state. Honestly, Polka dots...I am going to miss you so bad. I'm already used of seeing you always on my side since our elementary days and when you leave, it's as if I've lost a limb. But, anyway...this is for your own good. Just don't forget about me, my polka dots." And with that, Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips as he held her closer to him as if he never wants to let go of the brunette.

And he too, fell asleep with a smiling Mikan beside him.

* * *

The next morning, Mikan went outside her dorm dragging her luggage behind her. She woke up a little bit late and she still got some hangover. When she went outside, she was greeted by Anna, Nonoko, Permy and Hotaru as well as Ruka and Koko.

"So, this is it. Goodbye guys...I'm so gonna miss you all" Mikan said, as tears starts to fall from her hazel orbs. She hugged her friends so tight even Ruka and Koko.

"Don't forget to call us okay?" Permy exclaimed, her eyes were now shedding tears.

Mikan nodded "Of course. I will never forget you guys and I will come back right after three years." The group was talking until a silver Chevrolet Camaro came into view and Kashino stepped out of the car. "Ready, Mikan?" he said.

Mikan nodded and then Kashino started to put Mikan's luggage into the car. Mikan looked at her precious friends once again and sighed "Goodbye...see you again after three years."

"Wait, where is Natsume?!" Permy asked. "He haven't said his goodbye to Mikan yet and he is her partner for goodness sake"

And as if on cue, the crimson eyed lad appeared out of nowhere.

"Polka dots" he muttered, making Mikan turn and look at him.

"Natsume..." Mikan mumbled, she wanted to run and hug him but she restrained herself, knowing Natsume's attitude, it may irritate him. Kashino and the others were just silent the whole time. They were observing the two who were just looking at each other.

And then, Natsume spoke "Come here..."

Mikan gulped and slowly walks towards Natsume. He was a few meters away from her and when she was just a few inches from him she spoke "Uhmm...Natsume, good-"

She was not able to finish her sentence as Natsume pulled her into a hug. Kashino and the others were quite shocked at Natsume's action. Hotaru on the other hand, snaps some photos so that it can be used for business purposes.

"Goodbye now Polka dots...and, never drink alcohol again. Promise me that you dummy." Natsume mumbled. His head was buried on Mikan's neck. Mikan clutched Natsume's shirt and mumbled "I promise, Natsume...and thank you for taking care of me last night. I owe you one."

Natsume was quite surprised "You remembered what happened last night?"

"Not really...I was really drunk and all I remember was you were there helping me dress up. You're really a pervert but I will let it pass this time."

Natsume smirked "So now you know the reason why I don't want you to get drunk again?"

Mikan nodded as she understands what he meant. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Natsume"

"Me too."

Kashino, who was clenching his fist ruins the moment as he cleared his throat and called the brunette "Mikan, we better leave now. We might miss the plane if we were late."

Mikan broke the hug while Natsume throw daggers at Kashino.

"Goodbye guys!" Mikan said as she went inside the car and Kashino droves off...

* * *

**End of Chapter 12!**

**Review please? Sorry for some spelling or grammar errors if there are any...**

**Mikan finally left the grounds of Gakuen Alice...what will happen to them now? Better stay tuned for the next chapters!**

**Review. Review. Review. Onegai...**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	13. New Place, New Life, New Friends

**Chapter 13 **

**Sunday in Paris, France at 6 o'clock in the evening**

**Mikan's POV **

"Wow, Paris is indeed really beautiful!" I squealed. Kashino and I arrived here in Paris at exactly 6 o'clock in the evening and to my utmost shock, a limousine was at the airport and is waiting for our arrival. I thought we were just riding a cab or something else but I never imagined that a limousine will fetch us! I feel like I'm a celebrity or something because the people at the airport were staring at us. Well, it is quite unusual for a limousine to be found at the airport right? As expected of St. Marie's Academy, they really love to do things their way.

"Yeah, you're right" Kashino replied back. We were on our way to St. Marie's Academy now and the ride was really enthralling. When we passed by the infamous Eiffel Tower, I couldn't help but gawk. I felt like I was on a trip or something.

I heard Kashino chuckle "You looked like a kid, Mikan"

"Oh shut up Kashino. It's the first time that I've been abroad and so I was just excited. That's all. And, I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen years old!" I retorted which Kashino replied with a smirk.

After a few more minutes, I noticed that the limousine took some turns and then I noticed a very big steel gate in front of us. I can say that this gate is like the huge gates of Gakuen Alice. Upon remembering that school, I couldn't help but worry. I am already missing my girlies back there, and also the boys and Natsume...

My train of thoughts was disrupted when Kashino patted my shoulders and muttered "Welcome Mikan, to St. Marie's Academy."

As the limousine went inside the academy grounds, I was completely dumbfounded. The buildings were so classy and elegant like some sort of Victorian style buildings. I was amazed with the surroundings which were filled with lofty trees and flowers. This place is paradise.

At last, the limousine stopped in front of a majestic looking building. We stepped out of the car and I noticed that Kashino was smiling. "I missed this place..."

"Your school is great." I commented.

"Of course." Kashino replied. "Let's go inside."

When we entered the said building, we were greeted by the school administrators and Henri-sensei. They welcomed me and then explained the school rules and regulations. They also handed me the key to my new dorm room and told me that I must go unpack my things first and then the school will start after two days.

So I left the administration building with Kashino beside me. When I finally arrived at my dorm, he told me that he will also go to his dorm. So I entered the dorm alone and when I opened the door to my new room, I was flabbergasted.

"This...is epic...it is two times bigger than my room back in Gakuen Alice!" I hollered. The room is so beautiful...a queen sized bed with curtains surrounding it that is attached to the bedposts, a mini kitchen, a living room with a plasma TV and the bathroom was quite big too. The walls were painted in light pink and the curtains were white. I walked towards the window and the view was very nice. I can see a garden in front with fountains and some benches. My room was located at the third floor and so, my room has a small veranda. This is really nice.

I inhaled and smiled. I guess staying here won't be that bad after all.

After unpacking all my stuffs and placed them on my new cabinet, I received a text from Kashino.

_Sender: Kashino_

_Message: Hey Mikan, if you're done unpacking your things, let's take a walk...hmmm, near the Eiffel Tower perhaps? Meet me in front of your dorm._

I smiled and replied back at him telling that I will come down within a few minutes and so I hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and I prepped myself up. After locking the room, I hurriedly went outside the dorm to see Kashino in his casual clothes.

"Sorry for waiting!" I said.

"It's okay. I just arrived here so don't worry." Kashino said and then he offered his arm at me and I hooked my arm into his. "We're going to Eiffel Tower?! Oh gosh, tell me this is not a dream" I said.

Kashino chuckled "Yeah...this is not a dream...well, since you've got two days before the classes officially starts I'm planning to take you on some of the best tourist spots here in Paris. Well, after two days you will become busier than before."

"That would be nice! Ohh yeah, when we go to the Eiffel Tower, can you take some snapshots of me? I want to send some photos to my girlies and to call them also!"

Kashino nodded "That would be nice."

And so, we headed out of the gates of St. Marie's and when I was about to call a cab, Kashino stopped me "Don't even try to call a cab"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him "What? Don't tell me we're going to walk all the way to Eiffel Tower?! It's too far and besides it's already dark!"

Kashino chuckled "Silly...you don't need to call for a cab 'coz I've got a car" and he motioned us towards a silver Mercedes Benz that was parked at the side of the gates.

"You owned this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, of course. I wouldn't use it if it isn't mine right?"

"And you also owned a Camaro back in Japan?" and Kashino nodded.

"Seriously, how many cars do you have?"

"What's with that question? Well, this is my car here and I am keeping it in the Academy's garage so whenever I am here in Paris, I have a car to use."

I just nodded and then the next thing I knew, we were inside the car and were heading towards the world famous Eiffel Tower.

Once we got there, I hurriedly stepped out of the car and stood in front of the tower with my mouth agape. I still couldn't believe that I am in front of this famous tower because I was just dreaming about this before. I then asked Kashino to snap a photo of me in front of the tower and we asked a random by passer to snap a photo of the two of us. I then made a collage of the four photos we took- two from the Eiffel Tower which was so beautiful even at night and two from a nearby restaurant where we ate some snacks and when I am done adding some captions and some video message; I hurriedly sent it to Hotaru's email. I wonder what will be their reaction to this.

* * *

**(A/N: I don't know the time difference between Paris and Japan. Well, it's not that important anyway. Let's just assume that when it is evening in Paris, it is morning in Japan)**

**Normal POV**

**Monday in Tokyo, Japan at around 9 o'clock in the morning...**

Hotaru and the others were sitting idly on their respective seats inside the classroom. This is the first day that Mikan is not attending the class. When Narumi started the homeroom an hour ago, he noticed that the class was rather gloomy and so he decided to have this day as free period and he left the class without any other word.

Koko sighed, he was playing with his hair, obviously bored because his pals were not even talking "Hey, want to grab some snacks at Central Town?"

Permy replied at him "And you are still in the mood to eat? You pig"

Koko raised his hands in defeat "Sorry for that Permy! But you see, all of you girls and the two guys here was obviously quiet for a while now. I know the reason why but we need time for ourselves also! I know Mikan doesn't want us to see sulking in here right?"

Nonoko sighed "Koko has a point, Permy"

They remained quiet not until Hotaru's phone beeped. Hotaru fished her phone out of her pocket and said "It's Mikan. She sent a photo collage and some message."

And that earned the attention of the girls and the boys. Well, they were the only ones left in the room since most of their classmates were out after Narumi announced it was free period.

"Hey, you can connect your phone to your projector right? Come on Hotaru, attach your phone to the projector so we can all see what she had sent you!" Permy eagerly suggested.

Hotaru nodded and took the projector which was just at the side of the board. She attached the phone and as soon as she pressed enter, the photo collage was flashed on the screen, making the group rather surprised.

The photo collage shows Mikan and Kashino's photos with Eiffel Tower as their background and when they were eating at a nearby restaurant with captions saying "Me and Kashino in front of Eiffel Tower..." "French cuisine is superb!" After a few minutes, Hotaru pressed some keys and it now shows the video message that Mikan also sent.

_"__Hi guys! It's me Mikan and right now, Kashino and I were in front of Eiffel Tower. Oh, we just arrived here in Paris a few hours ago and it is now 8pm here. I've already seen my new dorm room and I must admit that it is bigger compared to my room back there. I still have two days vacation and then the class will officially start after that so I am planning to visit some places here for a while. How are you guys? You know what; I miss you all so badly! If I could only bring all of you here then I would do it. It may look that I am happy but you know deep inside, I am not coz you're not here with me... I will call you guys as often as possible. Don't worry about my safety, the school has tight security system and Kashino is also here with me so I'm fine here. Oh! Kashino is calling me now...we need to go back to the school before the curfew! I'll end this video message now. Be safe guys! I love you all and I'll definitely come back! Bye!"_

And the video ended.

"Is that some kind of date?" Nonoko asked in confusion

"I don't think so, Nonoko. Maybe Kashino-san is just showing Mikan around Paris. Thank God, Mikan arrived there safely." Anna replied and then turned to her friends "See guys? Mikan-chan looked okay there so we need not to worry anymore! And, like us she is sad too because we're not with her. Now, stop sulking okay?"

"Alright and it seems that Mikan is going to have a good time in her stay there." Permy said. "So, let's go guys and grab some snacks!"

* * *

**Wednesday Morning in Paris... **

**Normal POV**

"Crap! I'm late!" a brunette hollered while running down on a hallway. It is Mikan's first day in St. Marie's Academy as a transfer student and much to her luck, her trusted alarm clock didn't alarm much to her here she was, running down along a corridor, looking for her classroom until she bumped at someone.

"Ouch!" Mikan yelped as her butt touched the tiled floor. She looked up and saw a young lass with long blonde hair and blue eyes "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump you on purpose" she said as she stood up and dusted her new uniform.

"Oh, it's alright." The blonde haired girl replied. "By the way, I am Ellie and you?"

Mikan smiled and introduced herself "Hi, Ellie nice to meet you! I am Mikan Sakura, a transfer student from Japan"

"Really?! Oh, nice to meet you too! By the way, which class are you in? Since you are a transferee here, I would like to do the honor of taking you in your designated room." Ellie replied

"Uhhh...I'm in Class 2-A." Mikan replied back.

Ellie clapped her hands and squealed "Oh my gosh! You're in the same class as me! We're classmates, Mikan!"

Mikan blinked her eyes a couple of times because she was amazed with Ellie's bubbly behavior. "Urgghh...that's great"

Ellie then grabs Mikan's wrist and lead her to their classroom. Once they were at the door and when Ellie was about to open the knob, Mikan stopped her "uhmmm...Ellie, I'm nervous"

Ellie looked at her and smiled "You don't need to be nervous, Mikan. Besides, starting from today I am your new found friend! Don't worry, I will help you with all I can and besides, the students in this class were all nice so don't worry about it. Now, let's go in?"

Mikan nodded. She took two deep breaths and then the next thing she knew, she was now standing inside the classroom. The teacher then called her to come in front of the class so she can introduce herself and without any hesitation, Mikan obliged.

"Good morning, I am Mikan Sakura and I am a transfer student from Japan. Nice to meet you all!" the brunette introduced, flashing her ever radiant smile.

"Well, I am Marron, your new homeroom teacher." The teacher introduced herself "Why don't you go now to your seat at the back row beside Ellie."

Mikan nodded and headed towards her new seat. "I can't believe that we are even seatmates, Ellie" she said as she took her seat.

"I can't believe it too, but I'm happy!" Ellie happily exclaimed.

The day started out fine with Mikan. She also met another friend named Nattie. Mikan finds it quite odd for a girl's name but she shrugged it off. Mikan together with her two new friends were now heading towards the cafeteria to grab some late afternoon snacks.

"Ne, Mikan...can you tell us more about yourself? You see, we haven't talked that much since we're busy in class. All we knew was you are a transfer student from Japan. Tell us, what made you decide to transfer here?" Ellie asked and Nattie smiled.

Mikan sighed "Sure, uhmmm you see I am a student from Gakuen Alice before I transferred here. Our school held a food expo competition wherein five class representatives must compete against each other. I am our Class B's representative and then I won, not knowing what's in store for me. So after that, Henri-sensei went to our school and told me that the prize on that competition is that the winner must transfer here in St. Marie's Academy for good. So, that's the reason why I am here."

"That's a really weird prize." Nattie commented. "Your school is really weird"

Mikan chuckled "My friends back there said almost the same thing. They think that our school has its nasty side and they didn't like it. I miss my friends already though it's been just three days since I left Japan" and then her mood turned gloomy.

Nattie patted her shoulders and smiled "Don't worry, Mikan-chan...Ellie and I may not replace your friends in your heart but we will assure you that your stay here in this academy will be worthwhile! We're your friends here!"

Mikan lifted her head in confusion "chan? You called my name with the suffix –chan? Don't tell me..."

Nattie smiled as if knowing what Mikan would ask "To answer the question that you were about to ask, I'll say yes. I am Japanese. I enrolled here a year ago!"

Mikan smiled and turned to Ellie "Are you Japanese too, Ellie?" but Ellie just shook her head "No...I'm pure French."

Mikan giggled "I'm so happy to meet another Japanese here! I thought that I am the only Japanese student here and that made me feel a little bit out casted. I'm really happy to be friends with both of you!"

Ellie smiled and Nattie giggled "I guess, you were destined to meet us here, Mikan-chan! So what are we waiting for? Let's grab some snacks! I am craving for some pizza!"

"Geez, Nattie...you're such a glutton" Ellie commented and Mikan intervened "Well, I am a glutton myself too!"

And the three laughed at Mikan's little confession.

After eating snacks and a little more chat, the three decided to return to their respective dorms so that they could take an early rest. They bid goodbye and Mikan dashed inside her room. She then took a shower and changed in her pajamas. She stared at the clock that was lying on her bedside table. 6:30pm it says.

"Hmmm...So, it is morning in Tokyo huh." Mikan mumbled to herself. "I guess, they're starting their lessons now. Gosh, I miss them so much". Mikan was immersed in her thoughts until the sound of her ringing phone interrupted her. She picked it up and smiled as she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Kashino..."

_"__How's your day?"_

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, though I almost arrived late at my class though. Hey, I haven't seen you the whole day? Where were you?"

_"__Missing me already Mikan? Hahaha kidding...Anyway, the administrators talked to me and since they know that I am technically your guardian while you're here, they decided that I'll just help in St. Marie's Bakeshop so that I wouldn't be bored in my stay while you were studying."_

"St. Marie's Bakeshop? Where is that?"

_"__Oh, it is a bakeshop owned by St. Marie's Academy located somewhere near the Eiffel Tower. I will be the shop's manager for the meantime"_

"Really?! Oh that's cool! Good luck then! I'm sure you'll do well since you've managed Morceau de gateau way back in Tokyo!"

_"__Yeah, thanks. You better sleep now Mikan. You still have a school tomorrow and please, try your best not to be late okay?"_

"Yeah, got it. Goodnight, Kashino!"

_"__Yeah, goodnight"_

And they hang up. Mikan then went to her bed and fall into her deep slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13!**

**What can you say about it? Good? Bad? Oh please do send me some reviews!**

**Stay tuned on the forthcoming chapters! It will be more exciting! I am drafting the next chapters in my mind and I can't wait to type it down! But please, review this because it gives me the inspiration and the motivation to continue with this story.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors if there are any!**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	14. Sweets Princes in Paris

**Chapter 14 **

** (A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! So, here is the next chapter and I hope I can get at least 5 reviews or more...can you do it for me?)**

**Paris, France after six months...**

**Mikan's POV at 2 o'clock in the early morning**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I stirred on my bed as soon as I heard my phone ringing and vibrating at the edge of my bedside table. I slightly opened my eyes and took a quick peek at the alarm clock that was lying beside my phone. 2 am it says. Shit. Who the hell in their right mind would call me so early in the morning?! I tossed and turned and groaned. I even tried to keep my eyes closed and concentrate on going back to my sleep but that phone keeps on ringing and ringing! I am so pissed off right now and so I grabbed the stupid phone and placed it on my ears

"Who the hell is this? Can't you see that it's just 2 am in the morning and you've just disturbed my sleep!" I spat with annoyance in my tone.

_"Well, I couldn't see that it's 2 am in there coz my watch says it's 5pm here." The voice replied._

I was stunned. My eyes widened upon hearing the voice at the other line. I quickly sat up on my bed and replied back, with my voice stammering "N-N-Na-Natsume?"

_"Hn."_

"It's the first time that you've called me and how did you get my number?"

_"I have my ways and I think my timing is bad...hearing you yell at me a while ago. I disturbed your sleep so I guess I'll just hang up"_

"W-Wait"

_"Hmm?"_

"It's alright. You don't need to hang up. I'm awake now and I couldn't go back to sleep anyway so let's just talk"

_"Alright then. So, how are you? It's been six months since you've left"_

"Yeah, I know. I'm doing well in here...My classmates were nice and I've got two close friends here. But honestly, I miss all of you guys there. If I could only go back in there as soon as possible, I would do it. So, what are the latest happenings in there?"

_"Everything was just the same. Nothing was out of the ordinary except that you are not here."_

"Yeah, and I am so sorry for leaving you guys"

_"Polka..."_

"What?"

_"I saw the photo collage that you've sent Imai six months ago"_

I gulped "And? What about it?"

_"Nothing. I just...never mind"_

"Hey, don't be a cliffhanger. Spill it already..."

_"Have you kept your promise of not drinking any alcohol again?"_

"You sure do like to change topics, Natsume...Yeah, so far, I haven't drunk any alcohol so yeah, the promise remains intact."

_"Good." _

"May I ask the reason why did you call me today? This is the first time you've called and this is out of your character" I asked. Why did I ask that anyway? Am I expecting him to say something good like if he misses me? Oh dear. I did not just think that.

_"I just called because I...just want to know if you're fine"_

"Oh." My voice was deadpanned. Yeah, Mikan you dummy... you won't expect him to say that he misses you right?

_"And to say that I miss you...Polka dotted panty girl"_

And then my jaw dropped. Did he just say what I am expecting him to say? "What did you just say?"

_"Sorry Polka dots but I won't repeat it again so if you didn't heard it then it's not my problem anymore"_

"Jerk"

_"Go to sleep now. You still have classes right? And it's almost dinner here so let's hang up"_

"Oh...uhhmmm...yeah...uhmm...Natsume?"

_"What?"_

"Thanks for calling" I said while smiling though he cannot see it, but I am really happy that he called me.

_"No problem"_

And the next thing I knew, the call ended.

* * *

**Natsume's POV **

The moment that I ended the phone call, I couldn't really decipher the emotions that were rushing all throughout my system. Am I happy because I got to hear Polka's voice again after six months? Am I sad because we didn't talk a little longer much to my chagrin? I don't really know how to react! Anyway, nobody would notice it since I'm on my poker face 24/7. Facial expression is never my problem.

"Are you going insane Hyuuga?" an icy voice disrupted me. I hissed "what now Imai?"

"You can fool others but you can never fool me. I saw you a while ago, for a moment you smiled and then you immediately scowled. If you feel like going to a mental institution, then I will be honored to bring you there myself" Imai mocked.

"Shut up"

"Is Mikan the one you're talking to a while ago?" she asked me again.

"None of your business" I scoffed.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders "Figures. Your expressions are just changing whenever that idiot is involved. If you will deny that then it is your choice but you know, no one escapes the lenses of my camera. Your expression was captured perfectly."

Damn. She got me there. That Imai and her stupid camera. If there is an opportunity, I will definitely crush her camera with my own foot.

"Go away" I hissed. But then, Imai laid her hands in front of me and I raised my eyebrows "What now?"

"Payment" she muttered.

"Payment my ass." I retorted.

Hotaru rolled her eyes "Oh come on Hyuuga...It's impossible for you to call Mikan since I am the only one in the whole academy who knows her number. I saw you through my surveillance camera, sneaking onto my cellphone that I left under my desk while I am talking with some teachers at the faculty room and took her number."

I gritted my teeth but I know that I cannot do anything about it anymore since she got evidence "How much?"

"1,000 rabbits" and I winced but knowing her and her dirty tactics, I have no choice so I grabbed my wallet and took a 1,000 bill and give it to her.

"Make sure that you're the only one who knows about this. And, never give that idiot's number to anyone else. It's just you and me, got it?"

She nodded and then, she laid her hand for the second time "What?" I almost yelled.

"Additional 300 rabbits for your request of not giving Mikan's number to anyone. You know that I am not taking requests for free right?"

I rolled my eyes in irritation. Once Polka returns, she will return all the payment I gave to her blackmailer best friend since it is her fault anyway. If she just gives me her number then I wouldn't even dare to sneak on that evil witch's phone. I then handed Imai another 300 rabbits.

"Now get lost"

And thank heavens; she finally left me in peace.

* * *

**Hanabusa's POV**

It's been six months since Kashino left Morceau de gateau and even though Andou and I can manage it, I must admit that with Kashino's absence, our sales dropped since we don't have the ability to make chocolate sweets since it is way out of our expertise. So, here I am again doing some financial reports when Andou barged into the office.

"Hey" Andou stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just studying the sales report that our finance team gave to me and also the feedbacks that we received from our valued customers and according to this, they are missing Kashino's chocolate sweets and they are asking when will Kashino return so that the menu would be complete again."

"But that's quite impossible for now. He cannot go back here unless Mikan-chan graduates and he is currently the manager of St. Marie's Bakeshop in there. We just need to generate new sweets to compensate for the chocolate sweets that we cannot make." Andou replied.

I sighed and then my periphery caught the sight of a picture frame that was displayed on my desk. "If only Ichigo-chan were here..."

"Hey, Hanabusa" Andou cuts off.

I looked at him with a questioning look etched on my picture perfect face **(A/N: Yeah, Hanabusa is really narcissistic!). **I raised my perfectly shaped eyebrows and mumbled "What?"

"I guess it's about time for the two of us to go back to Paris." Andou replied back.

I looked at the desk calendar and nodded upon realizing what Andou meant "Yeah, I think we need to go back to Paris but who will manage this diner for the meantime? And how long are we going to stay there?"

Andou sat down on the chair adjacent to mine and puts his hands under his chin as if he was thinking of something and then after a few minutes, he finally replied "Is it okay for you to put this diner on hiatus? We'll just stay there for a couple of months hmmm...probably for a maximum of three months? We don't need Kashino's opinion since he was already in there. So all I need is your answer. What do you think?"

I thought about it for a while, thinking about the pros and cons of Andou's suggestion. But after sometime I nodded my head and agreed to him "Yeah, we'll just close this diner for a while and while we're there we can conceptualize new sweets that will be launched here. So, when are we going back?"

Andou replied "Maybe two days from now. We must also talk to our staff here and settle our plane tickets and other stuffs."

I nodded and then I picked up the telephone and dialed a certain number "Hello, this is Satsuki Hanabusa...I would like to book a flight to Paris for two in two days time."

* * *

**Normal POV**

After two days, Andou and Satsuki finally left Tokyo to go back to Paris. They didn't tell Kashino about this for they are going to surprise him once they arrived. They hailed a cab and headed off to St. Marie's Academy so that they can unpack their things in their 'old room'.

"Ahhh, it's nice to be back" Hanabusa said as he stepped his foot on the grounds of St. Marie's Academy.

"Yeah, I feel nostalgic...it's been years since we left here" Andou replied as he took out his luggage from the cab's trunk. "We better go to our dorm room first and unpack our stuffs. Later on, we can take a little tour in the school grounds."

The two lads then proceeded to their dorm room inside the school grounds. Those rooms were the ones that they used when they were still students in the academy and since the Sweets Princes were well-known, the academy staff decided that they can use their rooms anytime they are in Paris and it is now technically their property. Once they unpacked their luggage, both of them took a quick shower and changed their clothes before strutting out of their room.

"So, where do we go first?" Andou asked as they were walking down their dorm.

"Hmmm...Let's visit the lake that I missed so much" Hanabusa replied and Andou just nodded his head.

* * *

It was a fine day today and Mikan is in a very good mood. She went to the academy's pastry café and bought five different shortcakes. She is in the mood to eat today though she is all alone today since Ellie and Nattie were busy doing other things. The brunette scanned the café and noticed that it is quite packed with students and so she decided to just eat her cakes somewhere else, where she can eat in peace and can see the nature and then an ideal place popped into her mind-the academy's man-made lake.

Mikan grinned at herself. She knows that she can eat there peacefully since students rarely goes in there so she turned to her heels and made her way towards the lake. Once she got there, she noticed two familiar figures near the lake. Mikan walked closer so that she can distinguish them even though their backs were facing her. As she got near them, the brunette gasped.

"Hanabusa? Andou-kun? Is that you?"

And then, both of them turned around and that answered her question.

"Hi there Mikan-chan! Long time no see!" Andou replied.

"W-w-why a-are you here?" Mikan stuttered.

"Oh, we just want to have a little break from work and so we decided to visit here. We're going to stay here for three months" Hanabusa replied.

"Oh really? That's nice to hear! Oh, yeah does Kashino know about your sudden visit?" Mikan asked.

Both of them shook their heads and it was Hanabusa who answered Mikan's query "Nope, we're going to surprise him. Speaking of him, where is he now?"

"He's at work. I barely see him here in the academy." Mikan answered.

"Work? What work? He didn't mention it in his e-mails" Andou said

The brunette chuckled "Oh maybe he doesn't want to tell it to you guys or he just forgot, either of the two. Anyway, he currently works as the manager of St. Marie's Bakeshop while he's here."

Hanabusa grinned "Oh really? That sly fox..."

Mikan frowned at Hanabusa's response "Huh?"

Andou butts in "You see, Mikan-chan...When we were still students here, we always wanted to work in St. Marie's Bakeshop. That is the best training ground for aspiring patissieres since it is owned by St. Marie's and in there, a patissiere can exhibit his/her sweets and let the world know it since its customers were mostly members of the elite society."

"Wow, that's cool. I didn't know that!" Mikan chuckled. "Oh, I've bought some shortcake from the pastry café, want some?"

Andou replied "We love to"

And so, the three of them sat down at the edge of the lake without knowing that someone is watching them from afar.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?" a woman answered the phone._

"Hello, mom it's me" a voice replied.

_"Oh, what made you call today?"_

"It's them mom...they're back in the academy"

_"Who?"_

"The Sweets Princes"

_"Really? I thought they left years ago"_

"Yeah, I thought so too..."

_"Well, I guess they returned because it's almost time."_

"Do you really think that they returned because of that reason?"

_"Well, I can't think of anything."_

"Oh well, I'll hang up now...Let's just see what happens next"

And the call ended.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14!**

**Share me your thoughts about it! Review please?**

**So, what do you think is the reason why Hanabusa and Andou returned to Paris since they said that "it's about time"? And what's with the mysterious phone conversation? Can you guess? The answer will be on the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Sorry for spelling or grammar errors if there is any.**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	15. Reminisce

**Chapter 15 **

**(A/N: thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, though I didn't receive at least five :( But it's okay I still got reviews anyway.)**

**Normal POV**

"Kashino, why don't you take a break and let's just stay at the academy huh?" Hanabusa suggested while playing Candy Crush on his iPad. Hanabusa and Andou were at St. Marie's Bakeshop and are visiting or rather disturbing Kashino while he is working. The three of them were just sitting aimlessly at the couch at Kashino's office.

"If you want to stay at the academy, then suit yourself Hanabusa and don't bother me, I'm busy" Kashino replied while typing at his laptop.

"Oh come on Kashino! We just arrived here and you should entertain your visitors, right Andou-kun?" Hanabusa snickered and turned his gaze at Andou who was sipping his green tea.

"I guess Kashino is right Hanabusa. We should not disturb him at work." Andou replied.

"Oh fine, but tomorrow you will take your day off alright? I want to eat at the pastry café with Mikan-chan! If I remember correctly, she only has classes in the morning tomorrow so the rest of the day, we can just eat and eat!"

Kashino rolled his eyes. He knew that he couldn't stand his friend "Fine you win. But today, don't be such a nuisance okay? I'm reviewing the weekly reports of the Bakeshop's revenue so leave me alone. Just go to the dining area and eat."

"I don't want to eat yet. I'll just stay here" Hanabusa replied bluntly.

"Hey Hanabusa, what level are you now in Candy Crush?" Andou asked. Both of them were Candy Crush maniacs and they are playing it whenever they have spare time.

"I'm still stuck at level 527. You?"

"Level 480. I am stuck in that level for days" Andou admitted and Hanabusa chuckled.

"Hey" Kashino called.

Andou and Hanabusa looked at him "What?"

"Both of you...send me lives and if not I'll kick both of you out of this room" Kashino shyly said.

Hanabusa laughed while Andou just grinned "Busy reviewing the weekly reports huh? Busy my ass" Hanabusa said.

"Alright, Kashino we will send you lives." Andou said.

"Shut up Hanabusa" Kashino muttered.

"Anyway, what level are you now?" Andou asked.

"None of your business" Kashino replied.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey Ellie, Nattie let's go grab some snacks? Ms. Jinny's math class is killing me! I mean, Mathematics is my mortal enemy and now my brain cells were slowly dying because of those freakin' equations she gave us! I need to recharge!" Mikan exclaimed. The three of them were still in their classroom and it's been five minutes since their math class were over. **(A/N: Let's just imagine that Ms. Jinny is Jinno's counterpart hahahaha even their names are almost the same!) **

"Silly Mikan...We only got fifteen minutes before our next period starts and you know that we need at least 10 minutes to get to the cafeteria and we need to fall in line to order our snacks. If we go out now, we will be late for our next class" Nattie stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, Nattie is right...Here" Ellie said and handed both of them a box "I made those last night...those are honey glazed donuts with Bavarian filling"

Mikan hugged Ellie while crying animatedly "Thank you Ellie! You are my stomach's lifesaver! I love you so much!"

Ellie giggled at Mikan's childish acts but that's what she likes the most on her "Yeah you're welcome and I love you too. Now you only got ten minutes to eat alright?"

Mikan nodded and in an almost blink of an eye, her three donuts were gone. Nattie and Ellie was stunned and smiled when Mikan burped. "That...was fast Mikan" Nattie commented.

"I'm really hungry you know and I am eating under time pressure so I need to eat fast!" Mikan chuckled.

And after some time, their class resumes.

After a few hours, the bell signaling the end of the class rang and the students were now slowly leaving the classroom. They only got morning classes and it is their free time in the afternoon. Mikan was busy packing her things when Ellie walked over to her "Mikan"

"Yeah?" Mikan replied.

"Sorry but I cannot join the two of you in lunch. I need to go to the library and I need to do some research for my next recipe." Ellie explained.

"Oh...well it's alright Ellie! But be sure to eat lunch okay? Don't you dare skip meals! It's bad for your health!" Mikan reminded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going now" and with that, Ellie left leaving Nattie and Mikan behind. Once Mikan was done arranging and packing her stuffs, she turned to Nattie "Let's go?"

Nattie nodded her head "Yeah, I'm hungry now!" and then they left.

Mikan and Nattie was about to walk towards the cafeteria but Mikan abruptly stopped as she noticed three familiar figures heading towards her. "Hanabusa? Andou-kun? Kashino? What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, hi there Mikan-chan, we've been looking for you" Andou replied.

"Looking for me? Why?" Mikan asked back.

"So that we can all have lunch together" Hanabusa answered and then he turned to the girl standing beside Mikan "Oh, I see you've got a company"

Mikan was about to introduce Nattie to the Sweets Princes when Nattie suddenly walked towards Kashino and hugged him tight which surprised them.

"Kashino onii-chan, I missed you!" Nattie said in a childish tone which startled Kashino.

"Onii-chan?" Mikan asked and looked at Nattie "Nattie is he your brother?"

Nattie shook her head and replied "Oh no Mikan-chan, Kashino onii-chan is not my brother or any sort of relative."

"Then, why did you hugged him and called him onii-chan?" Mikan asked again.

Nattie replied with a smile "Well Mikan-chan, I'm going to introduce myself properly since I am not using my full name here and everyone knows me by my nickname. I am Natsume Amano, the younger sister of Ichigo Amano and Kashino onii-chan is my sister's boyfriend that's why I'm calling him onii-chan!" **(A/N: to those who are not familiar with Yumeiro Patissiere, Natsume Amano is Ichigo's younger sister and so to not confuse Natsume Amano with Natsume Hyuuga, I just refer Natsume Amano as Nattie)**

To say that Mikan was surprised was an understatement. She was rather dumbfounded by Nattie's revelation. Even the Sweets Princes was shocked. "So, you are Natsume-chan?" Hanabusa asked.

Nattie nodded her head "Yep, Hanabusa-kun and please don't call me Natsume, just call me Nattie. It's been a while since I saw you all three."

"I never thought that you will be here, Nattie-chan" Andou stated "The last time we saw you was when you were just a little kid who was engrossed in playing the piano. I never expected you to be here in St. Marie's Academy"

"How are you, Nattie?" Kashino asked. "It's been a while"

"I'm doing fine onii-chan. Oh and I quit playing the piano since that incident and I pleaded my mom and dad to allow me to study here so I can be like my onee-chan" Nattie replied.

Mikan just stood there on her spot. She still couldn't grasp what's happening in front of her. There stood Nattie and the Sweets Princes and it seems that they were very happy to meet each other.

_"__Kashino have a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me about it?" _Mikan thought to herself. _"And what is the incident that Nattie is talking about? And, who would have thought that Nattie's full name is Natsume."_

Kashino looked at Mikan who was still dumbfounded and is not moving at her spot. He walked towards her and patted her shoulders "Ei, you're going to be a statue if you won't move an inch there". Mikan was taken back to reality and noticed that all of them were looking at her. "Oh sorry, it's just that I couldn't believe what Nattie had said."

Nattie walked towards her and held her hands "Oh Mikan-chan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide my identity to you and to Ellie but I just want my identity to be unknown as possible. If more people knew that I am Ichigo Amano's sister, I'm sure they will start comparing me with her and I don't want that to happen."

"Let's continue our chat later okay? We must grab our lunch first." Andou suggested and so all of them ate their lunch at the man-made lake. The Sweets Princes chose to eat at the lake so that they cannot create any ruckus at the cafeteria.

"So, would you mind sharing something to me, Nattie?" Mikan started while munching on her lunch.

"Oh sure, Mikan-chan" Nattie said "First of all, Ichigo onee-chan and I were born in Japan. I am a pianist back then. My parents enrolled me in an exclusive music school in Japan because they want me to become a world-known pianist. During those times, I am really in love with music that I really thought that I am going to be a great pianist but a certain incident changes everything."

Mikan nodded in understanding and urged Nattie to continue "What is that incident?"

Nattie bowed her head and continue "Ichigo onee-san was a former student of this school. She was enrolled here because Henri-sensei recommended her to the school staff. Back then, she was really an amateur in cooking and making sweets. I must admit that she sucks at first. But then, her skills have improved thanks to the help of the Sweets Princes. During those times, she was grouped together with the Sweets Princes. She was really happy during those days, and then one day she sent me an e-mail telling me that Kashino onii-chan is her boyfriend. I am really happy for the two of them. I met the Sweets Princes when I and my parents visit my onee-chan here and I am still a middle school student there. But then, two years ago during their graduation ceremony, Ichigo onee-chan didn't show up and so the Sweets Princes and the school staff looked for her and when they finally found her, they were too late..." Nattie said and she shed a tear "They found Ichigo onee-chan lying on the ground and is already dead due to a car accident"

Mikan was taken aback by Nattie's revelation and without warning, she scooped Nattie in her arms and hugged her tight "I'm so sorry for your loss Nattie. I didn't know that such a terrible thing happened back then." Nattie hugged her back and replied "It's alright, Mikan-chan...It's not your fault."

"And that is the reason why we came here" Hanabusa interjected.

"What do you mean by that Hanabusa?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Two days from now is Ichigo's third death anniversary and the three of us are going to visit her grave." Hanabusa replied.

Nattie was surprised and so she faced the Sweets Princes "Really? You came here in Paris just to visit my sister's grave?"

Andou nodded "Of course, Ichigo-chan is a very great friend and a loving girlfriend to Kashino, there is no way we would forget the day that she left all of us. Remember that Nattie-chan...Wherever we are, we will always go back here just to visit your sister. We love her so much"

Nattie cried more "Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me! I thought you already forgot my sister but heck, I was proven wrong! I even called my mom about your arrival and we are hoping that you will go here because of my sister's death anniversary. Thank you so much!"

Kashino smiled and patted Nattie's head "We will never forget your sister, remember that..." then he turned to Mikan "Oh yeah Mikan, do you want to come with us when we visit Ichigo?"

Mikan's eyes widened "Huh? Do you w-want me to go with you guys? But...I don't even know her and I may be a nuisance to your little get-together...and-"

Before Mikan could complain more, Nattie puts her hand on Mikan's mouth and muttered "Quit complaining okay? It is Kashino onii-chan who invited you and I also want you to come so I can introduce you to my sister! No more buts and ifs okay, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan shyly smiled and nodded "Well, alright then..."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Two days had passed since we had a heart-to-heart talk about a very sensitive topic which is Ichigo Amano, Nattie's elder sister. I couldn't believe that a sweet and cheerful girl like Nattie has experienced such terrible things. And today is the day of Ichigo's death anniversary. I am glad that they allowed me to come with them to visit Ichigo's grave even though I don't know her personally. Luckily, today is Saturday and we don't have classes, we even invited Ellie to come with us but she said that she will visit her mom in their house so it's just the five of us. After dressing up, I walked out of my dorm room and went to our meeting place which is the main gate of the academy.

When I arrived, I noticed that none of them were there. I looked at my wristwatch _"Am I that early?" _I thought to myself but since I am already there, I decided to just sit on a nearby waiting shed and wait for them to arrive.

I am planning to wait for them the whole time but suddenly, a thought crossed my mind and I then stood up from my seat and dashed off to somewhere. I fished my phone out of my pocket and texted Kashino telling him that I'll just meet them in the memorial park.

* * *

**Normal POV**

At Père Lachaise Cemetery...

**(A/N: Père Lachaise Cemetery is the largest cemetery in the city of Paris and is reputed to be the world's most visited cemetery, attracting hundreds of thousands of visitors annually to the graves of those who have enhanced French life over the past 200 years. JUST IMAGINE THAT ICHIGO IS BURIED THERE...)**

"Ne, Kashino...why is Mikan-chan isn't here yet?" Hanabusa asked. The four of them including Nattie were already standing in front of Ichigo Amano's grave. They already offered their flowers and prayers even though Mikan isn't there yet.

"I don't know...we'll just wait for her, she'll be here soon." Kashino replied.

"How can you be so sure of that? I just hope that she's not lost. She's never been in this place" Andou stated with concern in his tone.

"I just know it." Kashino blurted.

Minutes passed...

"Sorry, I'm late!" Mikan hollered as she ran towards Kashino and the group.

"What took you so long, Mikan-chan?" Nattie asked.

Mikan smiled "Oh sorry, the traffic was a bit jammed." And then she looked at the grave beside her "So, this is where Ichigo Amano is resting..." she walked towards the grave and knelt down. Mikan placed the big bouquet of white carnations she bought at a certain floral shop and offered a prayer...

_"__Amano Ichigo-san...I knew nothing about you besides the fact that you are Kashino's beloved girlfriend. When I learned from your sister Nattie about your death, I was deeply saddened. Based on what I've heard from various persons that I encountered here, they say that you are a very wonderful person. I am really sad because I haven't even got the chance to meet you in person. I just know you through the pictures that Nattie showed me and I can now believe that we look almost similar just like what Kashino and the others say. Wherever you are now, Ichigo-san I pray that you are at peace..."_

After whispering her prayers, Mikan stood up and faced the group who were standing behind her. "Minna-san, thank you for allowing me to be here on Ichigo-san's grave."

"No problem, Mikan-chan" Nattie answered "Ne, is the reason why you're late is because you bought the flowers you just gave to my sister?"

Mikan nodded shyly "That's all I can give to her aside from the prayer"

Nattie hugged and with tears in her eyes "Thank you Mikan-chan for exerting effort. I know it's just a simple gesture but I deeply appreciated it. I'm so happy that you're my friend". Mikan smiled and hugged Nattie back while the Sweets Princes were just stating at them.

"Isn't Mikan-chan so thoughtful" Hanabusa said.

"Yeah, she is thoughtful and a very good friend indeed" Andou replied.

After a few more minutes, the group left the cemetery and headed to La Petite Chaise **(A/N: This fine dining restaurant exists somewhere in Paris) **where they had their luxurious late lunch courtesy of Hanabusa. Nattie noticed that Kashino was stealing glances at Mikan who was busy devouring her food and chatting with Andou.

_"__Maybe Kashino onii-chan likes Mikan-chan..." _Nattie thought.

And so their late lunch was finally finished. Mikan, Hanabusa and Andou were the ones who first exited the sophisticated restaurant while Kashino and Nattie were trailing a few meters behind them. As Kashino was about to walk towards Mikan and the others, Nattie tugged his shirt as if trying him to stop.

Kashino turned his attention towards Nattie and asked "Do you need something?"

Nattie straightforwardly asked "Ne, onii-chan...Do you like Mikan-chan?"

Kashino's face turned beet red at the sudden interrogation "What's with the question Nattie?"

"I saw you a while ago, stealing glances at her and I can see in your gestures that you like her. Now, I want to confirm it myself. Do you like her or not?"

"None of your business" was the only reply that Kashino could think of at that moment.

"You know what onii-chan, I really like Mikan-chan...Ichigo onee-chan isn't here anymore and I know that someone like Mikan-chan will take you out of your misery following the death of my sister. If you love Mikan-chan then you are free to confess to her. To tell you honestly, I am in favor of her for you. Just don't hurt her and everything will be fine" Nattie said. "Ichigo onee-chan isn't the only woman in the world. You are now free to love anyone else. Don't hold back"

"You don't know what you're saying, Nattie." Kashino replied, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Let me ask you, what if the one you are learning to love is obviously looking at somebody else?"

"What do you mean? Mikan-chan loves somebody else?!" Nattie shrieked.

Kashino just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. Maybe. I guess so"

"Is he here?" Nattie asked.

"Nope"

Nattie smiled and patted his shoulder "Well, if it is not confirmed yet, then it is not official. Mikan-chan is single, you are single. Muster up your courage and tell her! I'm just here rooting for you onii-chan! And, if that person is not here then it is your advantage! I mean, you can be with Mikan-chan all the time while that someone is on the other side of the earth! Maybe if you've gotten closer to Mikan-chan then maybe she can return your feelings! Do your best so that Mikan-chan can forget that person you are referring to as somebody she likes!"

"Whatever" Kashino muttered and walks away with Nattie following behind.

_"__But thanks to your advice...I'll keep that in mind." Kashino thought._

* * *

**End of Chapter 15!**

**Reviews?**

**Oh dear, is it messed up?! Sorry for that, I mean I am so ecstatic right now because I passed the licensure exam and I am now a registered nurse! And I don't know if this chapter is good.**

**Just tell me your thoughts about it.**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	16. Trying to Forget

**Chapter 16 **

**_"_****_Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering."_**

**_-Paulo Coelho_**

**(A/N: Warning, Natsume may be a bit OOC here and sorry if this chapter is too short!)**

**Normal POV**

One year and six months had passed...

"Kyaaa! It's Natsume-sama!" a random girl squealed.

"Yeah, he is so gorgeous and hot! I love him!" another remarked.

"I wonder why he is still single despite the fact that almost all the girls in this academy have a crush on him."

Natsume who was listlessly walking down the school grounds cannot help but grit his teeth after hearing side comments from his so-called fan girls. Ever since his partner, Mikan Sakura left the academy, the number of his fan girls seems to increase tremendously, headed by Luna Koizumi who blatantly proclaimed that she is going to be Natsume's girlfriend in the future. All of these things happened in just a year and a half.

The raven haired lad went towards his all time favorite Sakura Tree and plopped down on the grass. He took out his manga and began turning its pages when someone interrupted him.

"Natsume, get up...You've got work"

Natsume gritted his teeth and balled his fist. The intruder was no other than Persona, a teacher in the academy who is in charge of the liaison between the academy and its affiliates outside the grounds.

"What now?" Natsume asked. "I still have class in a few hours"

Persona smirked "Don't fool me, Natsume. I know that you barely attend your classes. Well, if you want to slack off, I don't have a choice but drag your best friend instead, since he is more diligent than you."

Hearing this makes Natsume hostile and abruptly stood up "Don't you dare drag Ruka in this crappy work of yours."

"Then, follow me now." Persona ordered. Natsume sighed and followed Persona to who-knows-where.

Meanwhile in the classroom...

"Koko, have you seen Natsume? Class is about to start soon" Ruka asked worriedly.

Koko shook his head "Nope, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's just sleeping somewhere out there."

Ruka sighed and stares on the window pane "I wonder where he had gone to."

Koko patted Ruka's shoulders "You're worrying too much dude. Maybe he's ditching class again, just go to your seat and Jin-Jin will arrive soon"

Ruka nodded slowly and walked towards his seat, still with a worried look on his face.

_"__If only you knew what he is doing, Nogi...it will worry you to death."_ Hotaru thought to herself as she stares at a worried Ruka and she began reminiscing what happened a year ago.

**_*Flashback*_**

_It's been a year since Mikan left and yet she hasn't even called the girls even once. The video message and photo collage that Mikan sent was the only thing they received from her. After that, they heard nothing from her making her friends so poignant._

_"__I wonder what Mikan-chan is doing now..." Anna muttered. The girls together with Natsume, Ruka and Koko were having their lunch at the cafeteria at the time. After Anna's statement, Sumire stood up from her seat and slammed the table startling the group. _

_"__Listen, Anna...never mention her name again okay? From now on, she is not our friend anymore! She doesn't even call us over the year, not even once! So from now on, forget about her okay? She ditched us...accept that fact Anna." Sumire ranted._

_Hotaru shot her gaze at Natsume who was sitting across her and mouthed a 'let's talk' and Natsume nodded._

_"__But, maybe she was just busy with her school that's why she doesn't call us" Nonoko reasoned out while patting Sumire, trying to calm her down. Sumire sat back on her seat and grabbed her chopstick "Whatever, Nonoko...well, let's just see what will happen when she returns. I am hoping for a very good and convincing explanation from her."_

_The group resumed eating their lunches and when they were done eating in silence, the girls stood up from their seats except for Hotaru. _

_"__Hey Hotaru, aren't you going yet?" Sumire asked._

_Hotaru shook her head "You go first, I want to eat a few more crab cakes" she lied._

_"__You're such a glutton." Sumire retorted "Anyway, we'll just see you at class later okay?" and then she walks away together with Anna and Nonoko._

_On the other hand, Ruka and Koko also left after receiving a death glare from Hotaru signaling for them to get lost. And so, the only ones left at the table was Natsume and Hotaru._

_"__What do you want to talk about, Imai?" Natsume asked._

_"__Don't ask anything stupid. You know that I am only talking to you if that idiot is involved" Hotaru replied back._

_"__What about her?"_

_"__Do you still have any communication with her? Are you still calling her?" Hotaru asked._

_"__I tried calling her but it's all futile. What about you?"_

_"__It seems that she has changed her number. I cannot call her anymore." Hotaru admitted. "What the hell is happening to that idiot?"_

_"__How the hell should I know? I'm here sitting in front of you, I'm not in Paris" Natsume retorted._

_"__I don't need your sarcasm right now Hyuuga." Hotaru hissed and she stood up "We may not be able to contact her again, unless she returns."_

_After that conversation between Hotaru and Natsume, a drastic change happened... Natsume barely joins Ruka and the others for lunch or other gatherings and instead, he will just stay in his room or somewhere else and prefers to be alone. He often arrives late for classes and sometimes he is even absent. This makes the group worry about the young lad but whenever they ask him something, he will just scowl at them or just say his ever so famous line "None of your business" avoiding answering his friend's inquiries._

_Until one day, all the answers to the questions were unveiled by no other than Hotaru herself. _

_Hotaru was strolling along one of the alley at the back of the academy, trying to run away from Ruka who was pretty mad because of the stolen photos she took and sell to his fan girls for money. She was quite panting due to running a few hundred meters and noticed two figures at a certain tree. She walked closer and hid behind a bush that was quite near and recognize that one of them was Natsume. Hotaru got interested and positioned herself comfortably so she can eavesdrop clearly..._

_"__Natsume, I know that you are now slacking in your class and this is a perfect opportunity for you focus solely on your work" the man said which Hotaru identified as Persona. Her eyes widened in shock to see Natsume talking to this up-to-no-good teacher. Hotaru knew a little about this teacher but all she knew about him is that he is assigned to do missions to protect the academy from its enemies outside and the missions are quite dangerous._

_"__What now? Do you want me to work all the time?!" Natsume sneered._

_"__If that is possible, then yes." Persona replied._

_"__Damn you" Natsume cursed._

_"__Well, if you don't want to do it then I'll just take your best friend instead. He's more obedient than you anyway"_

_"__Leave Ruka out of this!" Natsume yelled. "Fine, I'll do those stupid missions. Just leave my friends alone" Natsume replied._

_Persona snickered "Very well. We'll start your new training tomorrow afternoon. If you ditch the training, you know what will happen" and with that, Persona left. Hotaru takes it as a cue to come out of the bush and confront Natsume._

_"__What the hell was that, Hyuuga?" Hotaru said which startled Natsume._

_"__You're listening?" Natsume asked._

_"__Obviously, you idiot. Now tell me...is what I heard true? That you are doing missions with Persona?"_

_"__This is none of your business, Imai. Now get lost." _

_"__Answer me truthfully Hyuuga...are you doing your missions to forget Mikan?"_

_Natsume froze for a split second and looked at Hotaru straight in her amethyst eyes "What if I am?"_

_"__You're an idiot. Are you risking your life just to divert your attention from us who were always talking about Mikan?"_

_"__Don't tell anyone about this, Imai. I will pay you a thousand rabbits; just keep this thing between us. It must be a secret, especially to Ruka. I don't want him to worry"_

_"__Alright...I'll keep it as a secret, as long as you pay for it. But tell me, how did you even get involved with that man? If you don't answer me truthfully then I won't have a choice but to spill this to bunny boy."_

_Natsume sighed and rested his back on the trunk of the tree "Persona approached me personally. Telling me that he has been observing me these past few years and he have seen my capabilities. He told me that I must help the academy in its secret missions to protect the students from the enemies. I told him that I don't want to be involved but he threatened me that if I will not join them, Ruka will be the one to do it instead. I don't want that to happen and so I have no choice but to agree. After few weeks of working with him, I realized that I am hitting two birds with one stone...Not only I am helping to protect the students, but I am also diverting my attention from Polka."_

_"__Why do you even need to divert your attention from someone who isn't even here?" _

_"__Because the more I see that unoccupied chair beside me, the more I miss Polka so badly." Natsume confessed. "This is my only way of trying to forget her. Whenever I think about her, it kills my sanity slowly and so those stupid missions helped me regain my usual self before I go insane."_

_"__You love Mikan, don't you Hyuuga?"_

_"__Don't ask questions when you already know the answer"_

_Hotaru smiled "At least you didn't deny it. Fine, I'll keep it a secret as long as you promise me that you will be safe for the sake of that idiot. I don't want to see her crying because you died during your missions"_

_"__Promise"_

_"__Good, now...where is my payment?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly_

_"__I really can't stand you" and Natsume handed her a one thousand rabbit bill._

**_*End of flashback*_**

* * *

**Natsume's POV at night**

Finally, I am now back in my room after doing three missions today. Damn that Persona. He tires me to death. What am I? His robot?! Ahh, I 'm dead tired now and I needed rest. I looked on my alarm clock to check the time, 10:30 pm it says.

I sighed. Not only I ditched classes again but I also arrived very late. I think I'm going to be absent again tomorrow since I am very exhausted. I need loads of rest.

I took a shower and afterwards, I was about to proceed to my bed when a faint knock interrupted me.

Who the hell is still awake at this time?! I was about to open the door, when the intruder opened it and went inside my room.

"Imai?" I groaned.

"You just arrived?" she asked. I just nodded in response. I don't want to have any communication with this evil witch especially at this hour.

"Hyuuga, here" she said and handed me a paper bag. I grabbed it and found a packed dinner, some cupcakes and a bottle of juice.

"Are you sick or something? Why are you giving me food? This is so not you, Imai" I mocked.

"Just eat it. I know you haven't had any meals for almost the whole day and so you need to replenish your energy. Don't tell me you are going to starve to death. That is not what you promised me a year ago." She nonchalantly replied back.

I groaned and sat at the edge of the bed, unwrapping the packed dinner and slowly munching on it while the evil witch is watching me.

I gulped and asked "Aside from bringing me my dinner, what else is your business with me?"

"I'm just curious Hyuuga...Once Mikan returns in Japan, are you going to confess to her?"

"It is for me to know and for you to find out, now get lost. I'm tired" I said back. I stood up and pushed her out of my room. "Thanks for the food" I said to her and then I slammed the door shut.

I was about to walk back on my bed when a small picture frame caught my attention. I took it on my hands and stare at the photo for a little while. It was Polka and I's souvenir photo when we were inside the Haunted House. I don't remember what comes into my mind that I decided to put it on a picture frame instead of just hiding it to prevent others to see it. Maybe because, I just want to see it all the time.

Polka is really killing my sanity. How many more years must I wait to be able to see her again? What will I do if I see her? A lot of stupid questions were now running on my exhausted mind.

"I'm doing everything to forget you but why is it that at the end of the day, I am still longing for you? You stupid polka dotted panty girl. You're driving me insane did you know that?" I said while looking at Mikan's face in the picture. Damn, I am really going crazy.

"Waiting for you is painful...forgetting you is painful...why do I need to experience this kind of suffering huh? I am waiting for you and yet I am in the process of forgetting you. How much pain must I endure huh?" I said.

Call me a crybaby or whatever I don't give a damn but at this moment, I couldn't help but shed a few tears while hugging the most precious thing I ever had- our first photo together.

And the next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16!**

**Sorry if this chapter is bad! I feel like crap! I've wanted to finish this but I am having a writer's block and I am very much frustrated about it! **

**Tell me your thoughts through REVIEWS please? I want to know if this is terribly bad... I'm deeply sorry T_T**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	17. The Arrival of the Heiress

**Chapter 17 **

**(A/N: This is just a very very short chapter.)**

**Time skip: It's been two years since Mikan left Japan and so she is now on her third and last year in St. Marie's Academy. Hanabusa and Andou also returned in Japan to run their diner.**

**Mikan's POV **

Paris, France

12 months left...

Yes, finally I've only got 12 months left before I can finally return to Japan. I know that by the time I return, my friends will be graduating from Gakuen Alice and they will prepare for their college. Though it saddens me because I cannot graduate with them, but at the very least I can still be with them in college. I am really excited to go back home.

I've lost my communication with my friends in Japan few years ago because I accidentally lost my cellular phone when I am wandering around the Notre Dame. And also, St. Marie's Academy is so strict that it blocked all the social networking sites in the internet thus I cannot communicate with them via Facebook, Twitter etc. I am sure they were as frustrated as I am. I will apologize to them the moment I return. I can't wait for that to happen. I wonder how they are now. Are they doing great? Are the girls getting close to Natsume and his minions?

Natsume...

Natsume...

Why am I thinking about him once again?

I was about to be immersed in my reverie until my train of thoughts were interrupted by no other than Nattie. Great, Natsume's female counterpart here in Paris- well, just their names were the same but their personality is way too different from each other.

"Mikan-chan!" Nattie hollered as she hugged me at the back.

"Nattie? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It's her! The Heiress has returned, oh dear Kashino onii-chan is in big trouble!" Nattie exclaimed.

"What? I don't understand what you are talking about. Who's the heiress and why is it that Kashino will be in trouble?" I asked again.

Nattie loosened her grip from me and sat at the edge of my bed. She heaved a sigh and then began explaining everything. "Miya Koshiro, she is known as the 'Heiress' and is the daughter of the president of the famed "Château Seika" company which specializes in creating and delivering chocolates and other sweets. She was an alumna of this academy. After graduating, she left for New York and no news was heard from her since then. But today, while I was walking down the corridors, I overheard from one of the teachers that Koshiro-san is going back here today for unknown reasons."

I tilted my head a little, quite confused on Nattie's explanation "Based on what you had said, I don't see any reason why Kashino would be in trouble."

Nattie shook her head "I'm not done yet. Well, Koshiro-san is so filthy rich and what makes it worse is that she got a hardcore obsession over Kashino onii-chan! She is madly in love with him!"

Now I was taken aback by those words. "She is? But didn't she know that Kashino loves your sister?"

Nattie replied "She knows it but you see, she still flirts with my onii-chan! She is my sister's friend and my ever so dense sister just took Koshiro-san's flirting as a friendly gesture! Oh it irks me so much!"

_"That Koshiro-san reminds me of Luna Koizumi." I thought to myself. _But wait, what am I thinking? Why do I even compare that Luna bitch to a girl I haven't even met yet? Scrap that thought.

"Is she really that...nice to him?" I queried.

"Totally!" Nattie retorted "I heard from my sister that whenever Kashino onii-chan is making chocolate sweets, Koshiro-san always provide him with high class chocolates straight from their company for free! It seems to me like she is acting like a sugar mommy to Kashino onii-chan"

"I see..."was the only words that escaped from my mouth because the next thing I knew, Nattie is dragging me out of my room and heading to who knows where. "Hey, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We're going to Kashino onii-chan! We need to be by his side before Koshiro-san saw him! Who knows what she can do to him?!" Nattie replied.

After some time, we finally arrived at St. Marie's Bakeshop. We entered Kashino's office and as soon as we opened the door, Nattie and I were dumbfounded with what we saw.

"K-Ka-Kashino onii-chan?!" Nattie freaked out.

Kashino looked at us and stuttered as he talked "N-Nattie? Mikan?"

"Uhmmm...I guess we disrupted something, we'll take a leave now!" I said and I am about to turn on my heels when Kashino held my wrist. I looked up at him with a confused look "Kashino?"

He gulped "It's not what you think it is, Mikan"

I tilted my head in confusion "Huh? I'm an open minded person you know." I replied meekly

What did we see anyway? Well, upon opening the door, Nattie and I saw Kashino sitting at the top of his table, his legs spread wide with a female in between, hugging him tight and her face buried at his neck. I'm not a simple minded person and I don't see any malice in that.

Kashino sighed.

"Who are they Makoto-kun?" another voice surface in the air. I looked from Kashino's shoulders and I saw a girl with a few curly locks and she looks a bit annoyed.

Kashino pulled me and Nattie inside the room and sighed "Koshiro-san, this is Mikan Sakura and Nattie. Girls, this is Miya Koshiro, an old friend of mine"

I smiled. So this is Koshiro huh? She looked so pretty. I held out my hands to her, asking for a handshake but she ignored it. Forget that I even said that she is pretty. Her attitude just stinks. "uhhh, nice to meet you, Koshiro-san. I'm Mikan Sakura"

Then Nattie butts in "Koshiro-san, would you please stop flirting with Kashino onii-chan? Just because you are my sister's friend does not mean that I should tolerate your actions towards him."

Wow, she is so straightforward. Way to go Nattie.

Koshiro raised her perfectly shaped brows "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Natsume Amano. Ichigo Amano's younger sister. And Kashino onii-chan is my sister's boyfriend. So, don't touch him" Nattie replied. Why did Nattie say her full name? It reminds me of a Japanese perverted jerk.

Koshiro gasped "Oh my, so you are her sister?! If I remember correctly, you are a music student so why are you here?"

"Even though you're filthy rich, I can say that you are not that updated huh. I'm a student in St. Marie's right now."

"Oh really? Well, can you even be at Amano-san's level? Are you that good now, little girl?" Koshiro mocked.

"I am fully aware that I can never be at the same level like my sister because I will surpass her. So please, just because my sister is gone now that doesn't give you the permission to flirt with onii-chan. Until he finds his new love, he will still be my sister's boyfriend so back off." Nattie stated sternly.

"Whatever" Koshiro replied annoyingly and then she turned to me "And you? What is your relation to my Makoto-kun? Are you one of his fan girls?"

Fan girls. Where have I heard that word again? Yeah, in Japan. I heard them a lot. It sounds new to me now because in my two years here in Paris, I haven't heard that word until now. It reminds me of Natsume again.

"Excuse me but I am not a fan girl." I said humbly, with a smile plastered on my face "I am a transfer student in St. Marie's Academy and I am from Japan. I am Kashino's friend so please don't put me on the category that is the same as yours."

Nattie slapped her face, trying to withhold her laugh. Kashino just stood there.

A vein popped in Koshiro's forehead "A-Are you...s-s-saying that I am a fan girl of Makoto-kun?!"

I smiled "You are the one who said that, not me" I replied with a hint of sarcasm. Well, maybe I am in the mood for teasing her. Maybe my hunch is right. She's just like Luna but I won't judge her right away, it's just my hunch. I'll just see what will happen in the coming days.

Kashino butts in "Hey, hey stop it now. I don't want to hear any more arguments especially here inside my office. Any more ranting and I will kick you three out of here"

And that stopped Koshiro. She jumped on him and hugged him tight "Ohhh sorry Makoto-kun! Forgive me, I just missed you terribly! But you know, I am going to make it up to you and so I left New York for good so that I can be with you!"

Kashino nearly choked "Stop it, Ko-Koshiro-san, I- I- I can't breathe!"

Is she crazy?!

Koshiro stopped hugging Kashino and approached me "I don't care if you are Makoto-kun's friend or not but I'll say this, as long as I am here I am not going to let you steal him away from me!"

I replied "What is he? A Toy? Don't tell me Koshiro-san that your way of thinking is just the same as those elementary kids who are afraid of others stealing their things. And they call you an Heiress?"

"Don't mess up with me, Sakura. You don't know me." She threatened.

"Exactly. I don't even know you and yet you are giving me an impression of how childish you are especially around Kashino! You know what? You remind me of someone I know in Japan who acts just like you, drooling over a guy."

"You're really that brave enough to mock me eh?" Koshiro jeered.

I just snickered.

"Mark my words Sakura. I'm gonna make your life a living hell, that's what you get for messing around with me" Koshiro threatened and left the room.

When the door was slammed shut, I heaved a sigh "Whew...she's scary"

Nattie hugged me from behind "Way to go Mikan-chan! You really stood up against her! I really don't like her guts!"

"Me too. She's just too arrogant, I guess" I replied back.

"Mikan are you alright?" Kashino asked.

I flashed him a smile "Yup! No damage has been done."

"Good. Don't worry about Koshiro-san; her threats were empty as always. She cannot afford to hurt people. They're just empty words." Kashino assured me.

"Well, thank you Kashino for that reminder." I said.

"So anyway, what's your business with me?" he asked. "Why did you two suddenly barge into my office?"

Nattie was the one who replied "Why onii-chan? Are you upset because we interrupted your little lovey-dovey reunion with Koshiro-san?!"

"Of course not!" Kashino replied sternly "I am grateful that you came because who know what she might do"

"uhm Kashino, actually I want to ask you for something" I interjected.

"What is it?"

"I want to call Hotaru. But I don't know how, I lost my phone and I don't have any other means to contact her."

Kashino nodded. "Alright, I'll call Hanabusa so that he can ask Hotaru's number"

Without any warning, I jumped at him and hugged him so tight "Thank you Kashino! Thank you so much! I can't wait to hear Hotaru's voice! I can't wait to go back in Japan!"

And to my surprise, instead of pushing me away, Kashino hugged me back and he whispered softly in my ears "Anything for you, Mikan"

And I pushed myself away. What the heck does that mean?!

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**Okay, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!**

**Am I right? But can you please do me a favor and review this one? So I will know my errors and I want to hear some advice from you guys.**

**But anyway, since this chapter was a bunch of crap, I am going to make the next chapter a better one!**

**In the next chapter, Mikan was finally back in Japan after three long years! What will happen to her now?**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	18. Tadaima

**Chapter 18 **

**(A/N: So, three years had passed and so Mikan is now 21 years old together with the rest of the GA gang while the three Sweets Princes were now 22)**

**Normal POV**

"I'm home" Mikan whispered to herself as soon as she exited the doors of Narita International Airport. She put her shades on and dragged her luggage as she walks towards the terminal wherein she hailed a cab. When the driver helped her put her things inside the cab, he asked "Where to?"

Mikan thought for a while...She didn't know where to go as of that moment. All of her friends already graduated from Gakuen Alice so they already left their dorms. She sighed but then she responded to the driver "Gakuen Alice please"

The driver nodded and started the engine and headed off towards their destination.

Mikan fished out her phone and dialed a certain number. "Hello?"

_"__Yeah?"_ the voice on the other line replied.

"I'm finally back" Mikan said.

_"__Where are you going to stay?"_

"I don't know yet but I'm going to Gakuen Alice to say Hi and maybe I can stay at my dorm for a couple of days until I find a new dorm."

_"__Okay. I'll visit you at your room"_

"Yeah...I can't wait to see you" and Mikan hang up. She rested her head on the headrest and started reminiscing what happened in Paris a few days ago...

**_*Flashback*_**

_"__Mikan..." Kashino muttered "Congratulations on your graduation"_

_Mikan smiled happily as she hugged Kashino "Oh thank you Kashino! Finally, my stay here in Paris is coming to an end! I can't wait to go back to Japan!"_

_Kashino meekly replied "Well, what are your next plans?"_

_"__Hmmm, I am planning to pursue culinary arts in college but maybe I will get some business course. I don't want to make a final decision yet because who knows if my plans will change right? But as of now, all I can think about is coming home to where I truly belong. I miss Japan so much I can't wait to go back home."_

_Then suddenly Kashino handed her a brown envelope. "What's this?" Mikan asked as she reached for it. _

_"__You'll know it once you opened it" Kashino nonchalantly replied. Mikan nodded and slowly opened the envelope. She took a peek and then fished out what is inside. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she gaped "Is this...for real?!"_

_Kashino nodded "Yeah it is for real. That is your plane ticket to Japan. You are scheduled to leave two days from now."_

_"__Really? I didn't expect this to happen suddenly. I thought I will just leave one week before the class starts in Japan. I didn't expect that I am going back one month earlier! I'm so happy!"_

_Kashino sighed "St. Marie's decided that you should go back at least a month earlier so that you can prepare for your college admission exams. And besides, you have successfully completed your three years here with a clean record and they are impressed with your improvement so you deserve to go back home as soon as possible."_

_Mikan smiled "That's nice to hear. So we better start packing tomorrow!"_

_"__I'm not going with you." Kashino muttered. _

_"__What?"_

_"__I will stay here for a few more weeks before I return. I still need to supervise the bakeshop until they hire another manager. Hanabusa and Andou were already informed about this so I will stay here for one and a half month more before going back." Kashino explained._

_"__Oh I see. Well, I guess I'm going back alone. Oh, you better call me when you go back okay?"_

_Kashino nodded his head._

**_*End of flashback*_**

As Mikan gets out of her reverie, she realizes that the taxi is now approaching the main entrance gate of Gakuen Alice. As the taxi comes to a halt, she paid the fee and took out her luggage from the car trunk. She muttered a "Thank you" to the driver before he speeds up and left.

She heaved a sigh and she stares at the magnificent gate before her "It's been a long time since I've seen this gate. I missed this" Mikan said to herself.

Mikan showed her old school ID to the guard and so she soon found herself walking along the pathway of the school heading towards the dormitories.

"Gosh...I miss this place" Mikan mumbled.

Silence filled the atmosphere until it was interrupted by a high pitched scream. "MIKAN-CHAN?!"

Mikan turned her head towards the direction of the voice and before she could utter a word, she found herself enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Na-Narumi-sensei?!" Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan! I missed you so much..." Narumi said back. "I'm glad I finally see you after three years."

Mikan shed a tear and hugged Narumi tighter "Me too, sensei...I missed you so much."

"I thought you will come back at least a week before college starts but I didn't expect you to return this early."

"Yeah, I thought so too but the faculty there decided to allow me to go home one month earlier so that I can prepare for my college. Anyway, sensei is it possible if I can stay at my dorm for the meantime? Maybe until I can find another dorm coz I've got no place to stay aside from here. I need to prepare for my college admission too."

Narumi nodded his head "Of course you may! After all, you are the school's pride in Paris. You've successfully finished your studies in there with flying colors. You can stay here until you move to your new dorm."

Mikan flashed her trademark radiant smile "Thank you Narumi-sensei! Oh, I better get going and I need to unpack my stuffs. See you!" and Mikan proceeded to the dormitories.

* * *

When Mikan enters her room, she shed some tears and smiled "Oh my gosh...I missed this room so bad!" and then she lunged herself at her old bed.

"Gosh, you still act like a kid" a voice boomed inside the room. Mikan swiftly gets up and smiled "HOTARU!" she hollered and attacked her best friend with a tight bear hug "I missed you so badly!"

Hotaru smiled a little "I miss you too, dummy"

The two sat on the bed with Mikan still clinging onto Hotaru's arms "I'm sorry Hotaru"

"Sorry for what?"

"For not calling you during the past years. I've lost my phone and I don't know how to reach you guys. Luckily, Kashino contacted Hanabusa so that he can get your contact number"

"It's alright. What is important now is that you are now here. So tell me, what are your plans for college?"

Mikan shook her head "I still don't know. But I want to go to Tokyo University"

"Well, it's a good idea if you will take the entrance exam in there. Who knows, your brain might have improved a bit and maybe you can pass the entrance exam"

Mikan narrowed her eyes "Are you telling me that I am dumb, Hotaru?"

"I never said that"

Mikan sighed and hugged Hotaru once more "I missed that teasing of yours Hotaru. Anyway, do the other girls know that I am here?"

Hotaru shook her head "No one knows that you're here aside from me"

"How's Natsume?" Mikan blurted out of the blue. Hotaru gave her a cunning look and a sly smile "Why are you asking about that idiot?"

"Oh...uhmmm...I'm...just curious..." Mikan replied

"I don't give a damn about that person."

"You're still cold towards him."

"Like I care"

"Ne, Hotaru are you going to attend Tokyo University too? What about the others?" Mikan asked.

"We are all going to Tokyo University and unfortunately even Hyuuga and his goons were going there." Hotaru said back.

"Gosh! I can't wait to see them all! So, why don't we plan a simple get together huh? I'm going to surprise them! What do you think?"

Hotaru thought for a moment and then heaved a sigh "Fine if you say so. Tell me what's on your mind"

"Hmmmm..." Mikan thought for a split second and smiled "Let's go to the beach! A three days and two nights trip is not that bad!"

"Okay. Let's visit the beach next week. I'll go tell the others." Hotaru said.

"But don't give them a hint that I planned it okay?" Mikan said.

"Of course I won't you dummy" Hotaru replied and she was about to leave when Mikan grabbed the hem of her shirt. "What?"

"I just came back and you're going to leave me? I won't allow that! Sleep with me tonight Hotaru. Please?" Mikan begged with her ever so effective puppy dog eyes.

Hotaru stared at her "Don't give me that look. You know that I couldn't stand that. Fine you win. I'll stay here tonight but just for this night okay? Or else the others may become suspicious."

"How will they know if you will not go back to your place huh?"

"Oh I forgot to mention it to you but we are staying in one house. All the girls together with some damn freeloaders."

"Freeloaders?"

"Hyuuga and his goons."

This made Mikan's eyes to widen in disbelief "So...you mean to say that you, Permy, Anna, and Nonoko are living together with Natsume, Ruka and Koko?"

Hotaru nodded "and Yuu was living there too."

"Since when did you guys start living together?"

"Ever since we graduated."

"Then, is it okay if I will live there too? After all, I am going to study in Tokyo University. Is there still an available room for me?"

"Of course. That house was located near Tokyo University and we are renting the whole house and it has ten rooms. Eight rooms were already occupied so there are still two rooms left. If you will leave there, the remaining room will be the guest room." Hotaru explained.

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe that you guys became much closer than before!"

"Well, just believe it. Let's sleep now dummy. I'm tired"

Mikan smiled and hugged Hotaru "I'm so glad that I'm back"

* * *

On the other hand, in a huge two storey house near the infamous Tokyo University, a group of girls were sitting in the living room, constantly looking at the wall clock on the wall and at the entrance door...

"Mou...it's already late! Where on earth did Hotaru went?" Permy shrieked.

"Hey, don't get furious Perms." Anna tried to calm Permy "Maybe she's doing something important that's why she's late"

"Have you tried calling her?" Ruka butts in. He was watching random TV shows and was sitting on the couch adjacent to where the girls are sitting.

"Can't reach her. Maybe she turned her phone off on purpose or her battery is dead. Either of the two" Nonoko was the one who replied.

"Why bother yourself worrying over that person? She's old enough and there is no need for you all to wait for her. She will go home whenever she wants. You're just wasting time" Natsume speaks up. His hands were holding a bowl of popcorn, and he was watching random shows with Ruka.

"Natsume's right you know" Koko said.

"I'm always right, Koko" Natsume sneered. Ruka just chuckled.

The group was having fun watching a random movie when suddenly they heard the doorbell.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Is it Hotaru?" Anna asked.

"Baka~ Imai never press the doorbell when she's coming. That's definitely not her" Natsume replied.

"Then who is it?" Anna asked again.

"Why don't you open the door for us to find out who is ringing the doorbell at 9 o'clock in the evening." Koko suggested.

Anna nodded and then walks her way towards the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was a bit surprised "Nobara?! What brings you here?"

At the mention of the name, Natsume's ears perked up.

Nobara gave Anna a small smile and then replied "I just came to visit you guys."

"To visit us or to visit Natsume?" Anna asked again making Nobara blush and she didn't answer the question. "Come in" Anna gestured Nobara to get inside the living room.

"Why did you come here this late at night huh?" Natsume asked without looking at Nobara who was walking towards him.

"I don't have any particular reason Natsume. I just came to see you guys" Nobara said and kissed Natsume on the cheek. "Also, I came because I missed you. We haven't seen each other for the whole week."

Natsume sighed. "I'm busy doing my college admission requirements."

"I know that. So, I decided to just visit you here so that you don't need to go out to meet me." Nobara replied.

"And why did you decided to visit at this hour? Why didn't you visit here when it is still early?" Natsume asked again, his gaze not leaving the television.

"I want to have an overnight stay here. Of course I will stay with the girls." Nobara replied with a smile.

"Do what you want" Natsume said and then Nobara suddenly hugged him for a split second "Thanks Natsume"

"Ehem..." Koko butts in "Can you guys stop acting so lovey-dovey to each other while we are around? You can do it in private you know"

Nobara blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to that Koko. I'm just happy that Natsume allowed me to stay here for tonight"

"We know that" Koko replied with a grin "Do you want to grab some snacks?"

Nobara shook her head "No thanks. I just had my dinner. Maybe later if there are any midnight snacks"

Anna butts in "Of course there will be midnight snacks!"

And the group laughed of course that excludes Natsume.

* * *

The next day in Mikan's dorm...

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan greeted. "I've made some breakfast!"

Hotaru stood up and walk towards the small table "What did you make?"

"Hmmm...Bavarian filled croissant, some French toast, and a hot chocolate." Mikan replied. "You know I graduated from a school for patissieres so making these is just a piece of cake to me! Maybe I can be at Anna's level now!"

"Whatever...let's just eat because I need to go back to our house as soon as possible so that they won't become suspicious." Hotaru replied nonchalantly as she grabbed a piece of croissant and shove it onto her mouth "Tastes good. It's good that your three years in Paris had paid off. At least now you can cook something edible"

"Hotaru you're so mean!" Mikan pouted.

"So have you searched for a nice beach for our get together?"

"Yes! I've searched for some cool place on the internet and I found one! Guess what, it is in Okinawa!" Mikan happily announced.

"Okinawa? Are you nuts? Do you know how far Okinawa is from Tokyo?!" Hotaru snarled.

"Yeah I know! And it's fun! I mean, if we are to go on a trip, the more distant it is, the more it becomes exciting! Oh come on Hotaru...I really want to go to Okinawa!" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru sighed "Fine you win. But, are you going to travel with us?"

Mikan shook her head "No. If I come with you, it won't be a surprise anymore. I'm going ahead of you to prepare for the beach house."

"Fine"

The two best friends consumed their breakfast at a faster pace and then Hotaru took a quick shower and Mikan lent her some clothes to wear. After their shower, Hotaru bade goodbye to Mikan. "I'm going now dummy. I won't be able to visit you often but I'll definitely call okay? I'll call you once I get their response to your plan."

Mikan nodded and hugged Hotaru once again "See you next week"

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" Anna hollered. She was done preparing a simple Japanese breakfast for the whole group. Well, ever since they decided to live together, the cooking task was bestowed to Anna knowing that she is the only one who can cook well.

One by one, the boys and the girls including their guest Nobara arrived at the dining area. "Wow, it looks so appetizing Anna!" Nobara commented. Anna gave her a smile "Thanks Nobara!"

For the whole breakfast, the group was quiet until a voice interrupted them "I'm back"

They all looked towards the direction of the voice only to meet a pair of amethyst eyes "Hotaru!" Nonoko said. "Where have you been?"

"Out" Hotaru said.

"Obviously" Natsume countered.

Hotaru was about to respond when she noticed someone "Nobara?"

Nobara gave her a smile "Good morning Hotaru. I came here yesterday and I spent the night here. Have you eaten already?"

Hotaru nodded "_Why is Nobara here? Damn. I forgot to mention her to Mikan. Well, Mikan would find out soon anyway." _Hotaru thought to herself. She then went to the living room as she waits for the group to finish their breakfast.

Soon enough, the group together with Nobara proceeded to the living room. All are curious of Hotaru's whereabouts the other day, oh not all of them since Natsume doesn't even care about it.

"Where have you been Hotaru? I've been calling you a lot of times!" Permy stated. "Did you turn your phone off in purpose?"

Hotaru nodded in agreement "I did"

"What the hell?! We are worried sick about you!" Permy ranted again.

"But I'm here now. No need to worry Permy. Anyway, I have something to tell you all"

All of them looked at Hotaru with a confused expression "What is it, Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

"I planned a three day two night vacation next week." Hotaru exclaimed. And the girls go wild.

"Really? Why? Where?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, really. Why? I just want to have a nice vacation before the school officially starts and where? In Okinawa." Hotaru answered.

"OKINAWA?!" Permy shrieked "Oh my gosh Hotaru! I couldn't believe you planned a trip for us to Okinawa!"

_"__I can't believe it too Permy but it's not me who planned this. It's the idea of the idiot who has returned" _Hotaru thought to herself.

"Can I come too?" Nobara butts in.

"Of course, you are that idiot's girlfriend after all" Hotaru replied without batting her eyelashes while pointing her thumb at Natsume.

"Thank you Hotaru" Nobara replied.

"And so it is settled then. We are going on a beach in Okinawa." Hotaru said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18!**

**Sorry for the long wait! What can you say about this?**

**Please share me your thoughts through REVIEWS!**

**Oh and by the way, the next chapter will be especially dedicated to****_ CureNoble0_**** because she requested a Beach chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	19. A Surprise Reunion

**Chapter 19 **

**(A/N: This chapter is especially dedicated to CureNoble0~ I hope you'll like it! And it is a Two chapter Beach scene!)**

**Normal POV**

Monday morning at the Alice Household... **(A/N: I can't think of any name to call the house where Hotaru and the others are staying so I'll just refer to it as Alice Household since all of them came from Gakuen Alice anyway)**

"Mou, Anna! Aren't you done packing yet?! We will be leaving in two hours!" Permy hollered as she went down the stairs, dragging her emerald green luggage.

"Permy, we're just going to Okinawa for three days, why bring a big luggage?" Ruka asked with curiosity.

Permy clicked her tongue "Oh come on Ruka, we're going on a beach for goodness sake! So, I must bring lots of cute swimwear and other summer dresses! That is a must!"

"I really can't stand girls" Ruka said and then he turned to Yuu. "Hey Yuu, are you done packing?"

Yuu fixed his glasses and smiled "Yep Ruka, I'm done. You should check Natsume. Maybe he's still slacking in his room and hasn't packed his things yet. You know that lazy rascal."

Ruka flashed a smile "Yeah right...I'll go check him in his room" and Ruka sped up to the second floor and entered Natsume's room without even knocking.

"Natsume, are you done packing your stuffs?" Ruka asked Natsume who was aimlessly lying on his bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. Ruka sighed when Natsume didn't answer his question and so he scanned the room and smiled a little as he caught the sight of a small luggage near the couch. "I see you're already packed. Hurry up and we're gonna leave in two hours"

"Hn" was the only reply that Ruka got from him. Ruka sighed and then left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Natsume slowly stood up from his bed and went towards his drawer. He suddenly caught a glimpse of a picture frame that was faced downwards. He took it and when he turned it around, he just stared at the picture for a mere five seconds and returned it to his drawer, again facing downwards.

It was the picture of him and Mikan when they were inside the Haunted house three years ago.

Natsume went out of his room and after making sure that it is locked, he went downstairs to meet the others in the living room.

"Hi Natsume" Nobara greeted.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

Hotaru stood up from the couch. She was dressed in a light purple summer dress with matching light purple flip flops. "Everyone ready?"

Nonoko was the one who answers "Yup~ we're all ready for our Okinawa escapade!"

One by one, the group exited the Alice household. Nobara linked her arms with Natsume's left arm while the latter's right arm was dragging his luggage. "This is our first trip outside Tokyo, Natsume" Nobara whispered.

"Yeah" Natsume replied. Oh, he really does not like to talk that much.

The last one who exited the household was Hotaru. She made sure that all the doors and windows were locked up. Finally, she stepped inside the van. Once she was settled in her seat, Hotaru fished out her phone from her bag and texted Mikan.

_To: Mikan the Idiot_

_Message: Mikan, we just left the Alice household. We are arriving at the ferry port in two to three hours. Where are you now?"_

_-Message sent-_

After a few minutes, Hotaru's phone beeped indicating that she got a message. She took a peek on the name of the sender and once she confirms that it is Mikan, she immediately opened the message.

_From: Mikan the Idiot_

_Message: Good! I'm already here in Okinawa. I arrived here yesterday and I rented a whole beach house in Cape Maeda. That is our destination. If you're gonna ask me why I chose Cape Maeda, the reason is that it is the best spot for snorkeling! Oh can't wait to see you guys! I'll expect you to arrive maybe later this afternoon! Have a safe trip! _

After reading the text, Hotaru sighed which was noticed by her seatmate, Permy. "Hey Hotaru what's the sighing for?" Permy asked.

"Nothing much. I'll take a nap. Just wake me up when we are near the port" Hotaru said and she immediately shut her amethyst orbs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain beach house in Okinawa, Mikan is already checking the rooms that they are going to use. There are only five rooms in the beach house and so two persons must share a room.

"Who is the ninth person in their group?" Mikan asked herself. She only knew that only eight persons are living inside the Alice household but Hotaru told her that nine are coming. So, who is the other person? Mikan brushed off some suspicions since she will find out soon anyway.

After some time, Mikan sat on the couch in the living room to take some rest. She grabbed her iPad and thanks goodness, their beach house has wireless connection. She opened the Skype app and much to her luck, Kashino is online. She tapped Kashino's contact and she started the video call.

"Kashino!" Mikan screamed.

On the screen, Kashino was smiling and he waved his hand at her _"Mikan, how are you?"_

Mikan giddily replied "I'm doing fine. Guess what Kashino? I'm here in Okinawa!"

_"Okinawa? What are you doing there?" _Kashino asked.

"Oh, I've organized a surprise reunion party for my friends. Until now, they haven't had a clue that I have returned well that excludes Hotaru because she was the one who helped me organize this mini reunion. We're going to stay here for three days and two nights!" Mikan exclaimed.

_"Oh really? Well, that's nice to hear. Have you visited Morceau de gateau when you arrived?" _

"Oh not yet...I am planning to visit them once I returned to Tokyo. Don't worry I will pay them a visit."

_"That's nice to hear."_

"So, how are you in there? Is the bakeshop doing well? How are Ellie and Nattie?"

_"The bakeshop is doing well; you don't need to worry about that. And with regards with the two girls, they were doing fine. They are already looking for a good college here."_

"How are things between you and Koshiro-san? Is she still bugging you?" Mikan asked with curiosity.

_"Unfortunately, she is still bothering me especially during work hours. I even pleaded her to not bother me but she just won't listen. She's stubborn as always. I really can't stand her." Kashino explained._

Mikan chuckled "Well, just deal with her nicely okay? Don't be too rude to her. Even though she bugs you, Koshiro-san is still a lady and she deserves respect okay? Don't yell at her. That's not nice. Oh anyway, I'll call you some other time okay? I'll just go to my room and take some nap. In a few hours, the gang will arrive here and who knows we might stay up late so I need some sleep first. See ya!" and she signed off.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as soon as some rays of sunlight beamed at me. What time is it? How long have I slept? Ahh, my head hurts. I looked at my cellphone to check the time. 4:30 pm it says. If I remember correctly, I slept at around 10 in the morning. I slept for more than six hours?! Damn, I haven't tracked their whereabouts! I must text Hotaru fast.

_To: Hotaru_

_Message: Hotaru? Where are you guys? I'm sorry I slept for more than six hours and I just woke up. Forgive me! ._

_-Message sent-_

After five minutes, my cellphone beeped. It was Hotaru. I immediately opened the text and read its contents

_From: Hotaru_

_Message: We're already here in Okinawa and we're already on a bus going to Cape Maeda. We'll arrive in thirty minutes._

That message made my anxiety level shoot up and reach its maximum point. I couldn't contain the excitement that I am feeling right now! After three long years, finally I am able to see my girls again! After three long years, I can finally see Natsume...Oh I am nervous! I must take a quick shower and be ready for their arrival!

I turned on my heels and went to my room upstairs. I took a quick but clean shower and afterwards, I soon found myself standing in front of a mirror, clad in my tangerine colored summer dress with matching flip flops. Well, I can say that I look good enough. I took a glimpse on my cellphone, anxiously waiting for Hotaru's text indicating that they already arrived here in Cape Maeda but much to my chagrin, I received nothing. Well, maybe they're stuck on some sort of traffic jam but anyway, I want to take a stroll on the shore to kill time.

And that's what I did. I headed out of the beach house and took a stroll at the seashore. I stared at the beautiful sea before me and then I closed my eyes so that I could only hear the waves and some birds chirping. Oh, I really love nature!

But then, my peaceful environment was suddenly interrupted by the vibration of my cellphone. I took it out from my small pocket and smiled as I saw Hotaru's name flashed on its small screen. I quickly opened the message and read it silently.

_From: Hotaru_

_Message: We're already here in front of the beach house. You need to show yourself now. I want to go to my room quickly._

I smiled. They finally arrived!

I took a glimpse on the sea once again and then took a few deep breaths. "Now is the moment that you have been waiting for Mikan! You will finally see your friends that you haven't seen for three long years!" I said to myself just to boost up my confidence and so I turned to my heels and walked towards the beach house which was a few meters away from my spot.

Step by step, I am getting closer to the friends that I missed really badly and when I am almost near them, I happily screamed "Guys!"

And soon enough, they all turned around to look at me. I finally see the faces that I haven't seen for so long!

"MIKAN?!" They asked in unison. I couldn't control myself any longer and thus tears starts to roll down my cheeks as I replied "Yes, it is me. I'm finally back!"

That's odd. Nobody wants to hug or even greet me. What's wrong with them? And what's with the look on their faces? As if they have seen a ghost. "Aren't you glad to see me? I miss all of you so badly!" I said once again but no one replied to me. Not until Permy speaks up with a serious tone "We need to talk". I gulped and nodded at her.

In a blink of an eye, we are all sitting inside the living room and I was at the center. I can see their scrutinizing looks as if they were assessing me or whatever. But I noticed something; there are only seven of them right now. Natsume and the other person that I don't know are missing.

Permy was the one who initiated the conversation "So, welcome back" she said. I can feel that she is not sincere with what she said. Are they really happy to see me? Or do they wish that I shouldn't have returned at all?

"Thank you." I answered.

"So finally after three years, you've shown yourself again. For three years, you didn't even care about us and you didn't even call! I guess we all deserve an explanation about that, Mikan" Permy sternly retorted.

I get it. The reason why they act cold towards me is because I didn't even contact them during my stay in Paris. I sighed and took a deep breath "I will tell you all everything that you need to know so I want you to listen carefully. First, I want to apologize. I know I am so stupid because I didn't even call any one of you while I am still in Paris. The reason for that is because when I am roaming around Notre Dame, I accidentally lost my phone. All of my contact numbers are in there. The moment that I realized that it was gone, I tried so hard to look for it. But my efforts were futile. I don't know how to call you. Internet was no use too since St. Marie's Academy blocked all the social networking sites and they are just like Gakuen Alice. They are so strict! I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to be like that! I never forgot any of you, I swear! Please believe me." I explained with tears streaming down from my eyes. "They only allow me to contact you just recently, a week before our graduation ceremony. Kashino helped me contact Hanabusa so he can get Hotaru's number and that is the only time that I've regained my communication here in Japan. And so, when I returned last week, I immediately called Hotaru to help me organize this trip. Please forgive me" I lowered my head because I don't want to them to see me crying my heart out. I feel so gullible at the moment. I felt guilty because my friends thought that I ditched them. I'm a horrible friend.

As I was crying, I can feel that someone hugged me and caressed my back. I looked up and noticed a pink haired girl whose head is resting on my shoulders. I smiled "Oh, Anna! I'm so sorry! I am terrible sorry!"

Anna hushed me "It's alright Mikan. We understand. Now we know your side. We feel terrible too because we immediately conclude that you forget about us but now, everything is as clear as the sky. It's not your fault that you've lost your contact with us. We forgive you Mikan. After all, you will never leave us again right?"

I nodded "Yes, Anna. I will never leave again. I will be with you guys in college!"

And that gave the signal for the others to come to me and hug me. "I miss you guys so bad!"

Permy who was now hugging me starts shedding a few tears "I'm sorry for acting like that Mikan. I miss you"

Ruka, Koko and Yuu also approached me and gave me a short bear hug. After more greetings and some small chit chat, everything went back to normal. Everyone was now smiling. I miss those days that I'm with them. I'm gonna make it up to them, I promise.

"By the way, Hotaru told me that nine of you are coming. Where are Natsume and the other person?" I asked.

That made the group fell into an awkward silence.

"Ano...Mikan-" Nonoko was about to speak when the front door opened, revealing a young raven haired lad and a blue haired lass.

"Sorry, we're late" a sweet voice said. All of us turned towards their direction and much to my surprise, it was Natsume and...a girl I didn't know with her arms linked to his. What is this?

After three long years, my hazel orbs finally meet those tantalizing crimson eyes. I stood up from my seat though I still couldn't decipher the meaning of the scene that were unfolded before me "Long time no see, Natsume" I said with much formality.

I can see that he is still shocked. But then he immediately replied "Welcome back", his tone was flat.

I approached the young lady beside him and offered my hand "Hi, I am Mikan Sakura! I am Natsume's former partner and a part of this gang. Nice to meet you!"

The lady reached for my hand and smiled "Nice to meet you too, Sakura-san. I am Nobara Ibaragi, I am Natsume's girlfriend"

I felt a pang in my heart and it seems that my chest were tightening due to unknown cause but I remained smiling and answered back "Oh, really? It's a pleasure to meet Natsume's girlfriend! Oh and please call me Mikan since you are part of this family too. And, from now on you are also my friend because whoever my friend's friends are, they are my friends too! And you are a special case since you are Natsume's girlfriend!"

The group was still silent for the moment. And to relieve the tension building up, I turned to my friends who were still sitting on the couch "Hey, let's grab some snacks first! I bet all of you are hungry because of your long trip! I'll go in the kitchen first okay!"

"Hey, let me help you Mikan!" Anna offered but I declined "No thank you Anna. I can do it by myself. Though I want you to help me but I want you to take some rest first, you are still exhausted. You can help me maybe later at dinner what do you think?"

Anna smiled "I understand. Okay, I'll rest first."

I was about to go to the kitchen but I remembered that I haven't told them about their room assignments so I returned to the living room. I caught a glimpse of Natsume and Nobara holding hands but I decided to ignore them "By the way guys, this beach house only got five rooms so meaning to say, two persons will share a room. Don't worry it has two beds anyway. So I already arranged the rooms and your partners!" I took out a small piece of paper from my pocket and read it aloud "Hotaru and I will stay in Room A, Anna and Nonoko in Room B, Permy and Nobara in Room C. Luckily, Hotaru told me beforehand that the ninth person in your group was a girl so the distribution was even. Natsume and Ruka in Room D and Koko and Yuu in Room E. So, why don't you go first in your rooms and unpack your stuffs while I make our snacks?"

The girls nodded and with that, I retreated from the living room.

* * *

An hour passed, I am finally done making some snacks. "Guys, snacks are ready! Get your butts down here and we'll eat at the veranda!" I hollered on the staircase.

Soon enough, they are all sitting down on a long table at the veranda. Again, I caught a glimpse of Natsume sitting beside Nobara. But I shook my head and decided to just ignore them. I pushed my trolley filled with snacks and I served them on the table.

"So, what snacks did you prepare for us, Mikan?" Koko eagerly asked "I'm quite hungry you know!"

I chuckled. He's the same old Koko that I knew, he is still as jolly as ever "Easy there Koko... I prepared a simple snack for all of you!" I opened the lid of the tray "Tada! These are Pimiento- Cheese Sandwich, Broccoli Bacon Salad and Peppermint Pattie Brownies!"

"Is that even edible?" Hotaru mocked.

"Mou, Hotaru! I studied in Paris for three years and you're still asking if these are edible?! Come on, I graduated there with flying colors so of course it is edible! Kashino is even impressed with my improvement!" I ranted.

"Speaking of Kashino, where is he Mikan?" Permy asked as she grabbed a sandwich from the plate.

"Oh, he is still in Paris for the meantime but he will be back after a month. I really thought that he will come back with me but he still needs to finish some things back there." I explained.

"So, how are you and Kashino during your three years together? Are you an item now?" Koko asked while munching his salad "by the way this salad is superb!"

I almost choked on my sandwich when Koko asked that question. "We're doing fine Koko." I said.

"Who's Kashino?" Nobara innocently asked.

Oh, she might be new to the group so she doesn't know Kashino yet. I was about to answer her when Koko interrupted me and he answer it instead "Nobara, Kashino is Mikan's boyfriend! He went with her in Paris where she studies for three years!"

I was taken aback. What? Kashino? Boyfriend? Screw you Koko!

"Don't believe this guy, Nobara. Kashino isn't my boyfriend" I clarified.

"Enough of the trash talk Koko and just eat." Natsume finally spoke. "Your snacks are good." He said to me.

"Oh, thank you Natsume. It's a rare sight for me to see you compliment someone. That's nice" I said with a smile.

And the next thing I knew, we are all eating in silence.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Time flies really fast and it is already night time. After eating another sumptuous meal made by Mikan and Anna, the group went to their respective rooms to have a good night sleep because the next day will be the start of their adventure. Natsume and Ruka who shares the same bedroom were having a small talk, reflecting on the surprising event that happened earlier that day.

"Ne, Natsume. I'm really surprised that Mikan is finally back. And to make things even more surprising, she was the one who organized this trip!" Ruka exclaimed.

"She does?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah...oh, you weren't there when Mikan explained that part. But you know what, Mikan changed a lot! I mean she's more beautiful than what I had imagined. And I am glad that her personality didn't change a bit. What can you say about her, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing much." Natsume said and he stood up from his bed. "I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait for me and just sleep."

It was already around 10 o'clock in the evening when Natsume exited the beach house. The whole house was quiet since the group was already asleep aside from him of course. He walks his way towards the sandy shoreline and when he was a few hundred meters away, he noticed a familiar figure who was sitting on the sand. He increased his pace and soon enough he was standing beside that person, who happens to be Mikan.

Mikan on the other hand, senses that somebody is beside her and so she looked up only to see Natsume standing in there. She flashed a small smile and said "Oh hi Natsume. Can't sleep?"

"Sort of. I just came here to talk a walk. I didn't expect to see you here." Natsume replied.

"Why are you still standing in there? Have a seat. The sand is quite warm" Mikan suggested. Natsume nodded and sits a few inches away from Mikan.

"So, welcome back" Natsume muttered.

"Yeah thank you. I didn't know that you got yourself a girlfriend. How did you two meet?" Mikan asked.

"We've been in a relationship for a year now. Nobara was a student from Class D but since her grades were good, she was transferred to Class B. She's been in our class for only a year." Natsume explained.

"Oh I see. Well, too bad I haven't heard about that good news. The last time we talked was when you called me three years ago." Mikan replied back.

Natsume looked at her "Polka..."

When Mikan heard that familiar word, she couldn't help herself but to cry. She wiped her tears using her hand and smiled at Natsume "Oh, I'm sorry Natsume. I'm just surprised that you would still call me by that name. I haven't heard that name for three years and it sounds so foreign to me."

"How's your life in Paris? Did Kashino take good care of you? Did you drink alcohol during your stay?"

Mikan patted Natsume's shoulders "I'm glad that you still care about me even for a bit. Yeah, Kashino take good care of me while I am there. And, don't worry. I still keep my promise to you that I will never drink alcohol. Now tell me about your love life, I couldn't believe that the almighty Natsume Hyuuga would fall head over heels over a nice girl like Nobara."

"I couldn't believe it either. Everything happens so fast and when I realize it, Nobara and I was already an item."

Mikan buried her head on her knees. "I'm happy for you Natsume. Now that you are already in a commitment with another, you are no longer my partner. You don't need to call me by my childish nickname also. Just call me Mikan otherwise, Nobara might misinterpret those things. Just always make her happy alright? Even though I just met her today, I can see that she is a very nice person and I can be at ease that my former partner is in good hands. L-L-love her dearly."

"What about you and Kashino? Is it true that he is your boyfriend now?" Natsume asked while staring at the sea.

Mikan shook her head "Don't believe that foolish Koko. Kashino is not my boyfriend."

"Really? But it is obvious that he likes you"

"Yeah, I am aware of that. Even Natsume told me before that Kashino likes me." Mikan admitted.

Natsume narrowed his brows "Me? I never told you before that the jerk likes you."

Mikan gasped and chuckled "Oh I'm sorry, it's not you. It's Natsume Amano, my friend in Paris. You know I was quite surprised because of her name. It reminds me of you."

"Oh, it's a girl"

"Yeah but she prefers to be called as Nattie and not Natsume" Mikan replied.

"Polka" Natsume stated.

"I told you not to call me by that name again right?" Mikan clarified.

"I will call you Mikan when the group is around but when it is just the two of us, I will call you Polka because that's what I want to call you." Natsume said sternly.

Mikan grinned "If that's what you want- ah!"

Mikan was surprised because Natsume suddenly grabbed her arm and pull her into a tight hug. The lad buried his head on Mikan's shoulders and tightened his hug. "Polka, I really missed you"

Mikan welled up some tears once more and also tightened her hug "I couldn't believe that I can now hug you. I missed you too Natsume. I missed you so much."

They were hugging for about five minutes and neither of them knows that a pair of faint blue orbs was watching them from afar.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19!**

**Is it too long? Oh, CureNoble0 I hope you liked the first part of the beach chapter! Please drop some reviews! It really motivates me to continue with this story... PRETTY PLEASE?**

**~Natsumi Yuki- Hime**


	20. I am her Partner

**Chapter 20 **

**(A/N: Again, this chapter is dedicated to CureNoble0...This is the second part of the beach chapter and I am hoping that you guys would like it. Enjoy reading!)**

**Normal POV**

"Where is Mikan?" were the first words that came from Nonoko's mouth the moment she stepped into the patio to join the others for their morning snacks. They were all clad in their swimwear which Permy chooses for them, ready to dip into the cool water and relax themselves.

"She got up early and she said she is going to spend her time snorkeling." Hotaru answered while munching a piece of chocolate chip cookie which Anna baked earlier that morning.

"What?! She went snorkeling all by herself without even inviting us? That's mean!" Permy exclaimed.

"She specifically told me that she prefers to snorkel alone. But she will join us later when she's done." Hotaru replied again.

At the far end of the table, the only couple in the group which was obviously Natsume and Nobara was having some little private talk. "Natsume, were you out last night?" Nobara asked.

Natsume was taken aback for a split second, quite hesitant to answer the question but he managed to respond anyway "Yes. I took a little walk before going to sleep"

"Were you with someone?" she asked again. This time, Natsume furrowed his brows a bit "Why are you asking me that?"

Nobara smiled "I'm just asking. I'm thinking that maybe Ruka accompanied you last night."

Natsume looked her in the eye and replied "I am all alone last night. Okay?" there was a hint of irritation in his voice. And he knew that Nobara noticed it but decided to ignore it anyway just to prevent any more misunderstandings.

"Sorry for asking. I'm just worried." Nobara muttered, almost inaudible but somehow Natsume managed to hear it.

"You don't need to be worried for a simple matter like that."

"Natsume?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please spend the rest of the day with me? I mean, I want to enjoy this day with just the two of us without them bothering us." Nobara pleaded. Natsume stared at her, quite curious about the reason why Nobara wants to spend the day with just the two of them. He initially wanted to go diving with Ruka and Koko but now that Nobara asked him to spend the day with her, it seems that their diving activity would be postponed until the next day.

"Alright" Natsume answered and Nobara flashed a warm smile, obviously satisfied with Natsume's response.

Right after their morning snack, the group finally left the beach house and started walking their way towards the shoreline. Anna and Nonoko took a few snapshots using their phone while Permy spotted an empty Beach Chaise Lounge Chair and so she excused herself to the group telling them that she will tan herself for a bit. Hotaru, who was clad in striped long sleeve chiffon cover up with a purple two piece bikini underneath, was busy snapping stolen shots of her forever favorite subject which happens to be Ruka. Her fingers were continuously hitting the shutter as her amethyst eyes sparkled with money signs on it; she couldn't wait to print all the photos since she is confident enough that she could earn lots of bucks from Ruka's fanatics.

"I'm not going to join you guys for diving. Invite Yuu instead of me since it seems that he wants to join you." Natsume said as he watched Ruka and Koko immersed their feet in the cold seawater.

"Huh? Why? You are the one who planned to have some diving today aren't you?" Ruka asked.

"Nobara wants us to spend the day together without any of you bothering us." Natsume said in a matter of fact.

Koko snickered "Oh, you've got yourself a possessive type of girlfriend huh? Nice one dude!"

"Shut up Koko or else I'll drown you right here and you won't see the sunlight ever again" Natsume threatened.

"Chill, Natsume. He is just teasing you. We understand. I know Nobara wants to spend a lot of time with you. We'll just invite Yuu since I guess he's done on taking pictures of the surroundings. Go now, you don't want Nobara to wait for you that long right?" Ruka said.

"Okay, see you guys later." Natsume waved his hand in mid-air and left the two behind.

"I can see that Nobara is in control in their relationship. What do you think Ruka?" Koko asked.

"We have no right to judge their relationship Koko. Nobara simply wants to spend time alone with Natsume and that does not mean that she was ordering Natsume around." Ruka stated.

"Alright, where is Mikan anyway?" Koko asked again.

"Aren't you listening to Hotaru? She said that Mikan went to snorkel by herself."

"Really?! Let's go find her! I want to snorkel too!" Koko happily exclaimed as he dragged the helpless Ruka to find Mikan.

After some time, Koko and Ruka finally found Mikan who was now sitting at a small rock formation near the shore. Wearing a two piece floral patterned swimsuit, Mikan was a sight to behold. Koko quickened his pace and yelled "Oi, Mikan!"

The brunette who was just resting after her snorkel for almost ten minutes turned around and waved her right hand "Koko! Ruka! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for you. Hotaru said that you went to snorkel all by yourself. And so we looked for you because we want to join you!" Koko happily replied. Mikan chuckled "I see, well why don't we snorkel together then? What do you think, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka blushed in embarrassment "Stop putting a –pyon on my name Mikan. It's embarrassing"

"Fine...Fine...I just missed calling you that." Mikan replied. "Hey, go grab your snorkels and let's get started!"

Koko and Ruka smiled as they put on their goggles and snorkels. The three of them were now swimming their way to a deeper portion of the sea wherein beautiful corals, fishes, planktons and other sea creatures were visible. They also entered a cave where more colorful fishes were seen. Luckily, Mikan brought her underwater camera with her and so the three of them took some snapshots while discovering what is underneath the clear blue waters. After some time, they moved to a shallow area wherein they feed the fishes. Mikan was obviously having a fun time with her old pals. It really is good to be back.

"Let's take a short break. We've been swimming for almost half an hour" Ruka suggested. Mikan and Koko agreed so they rested on the shoreline. Mikan buried her feet underneath the sand and the boys just sat beside her.

"Mikan..." Ruka mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"What can you say...about...Natsume and Nobara?" Ruka asked straight to the point. Mikan just chuckled, quite surprised with Ruka's sudden query.

"Why are you asking me about that thing, Ruka?"

"I'm just wondering about your reaction when you found out about them. Besides, you are Natsume's partner after all."

Mikan clicked her tongue, waving her index finger in front of Ruka's angelic face "No, Ruka. I am no longer his partner. And if you want to know my reaction about that is, honestly, I don't know. Yeah I am happy for the both of them but I don't know why I am still uneasy inside. Weird isn't it?"

"Have you talked to him about that?" Koko asked. Mikan shook her head "I don't really care about them so there is nothing to talk about. Hey, why are we talking about him anyway?"

"Because we want you to know the sufferings he endured when you're away" Ruka said straightforwardly. Mikan was astounded and so she asked back "Sufferings he endured while I was gone? What do you mean by that, Ruka?"

This time, it was Koko who asked a question "Mikan, during the three years that you're gone, have you ever thought of Natsume? I would really appreciate it if you would answer me honestly"

"What's with the sudden interrogation guys?" Mikan asked. She was getting nervous all of a sudden because of a sensitive topic like Natsume.

"Just answer, Mikan" Koko sternly said. The smile that was always plastered on his face were now gone. He was now serious and Mikan was aware of this.

Mikan nodded "Of course, I always think about him. He is my partner before right? Of course, I am worried about him. But not just him, I'm worried about everyone else."

"I see. Well, that's good to hear then. We thought that you totally forget about us these past years but we're fortunate that we're wrong. We are very happy that you are now here." Koko replied with a smile, to lighten up the mood that was getting gloomy as each second passed.

"Now, it's my turn to ask you guys... what do Natsume see in Nobara? Did he formally court her? Because I really can't imagine Natsume courting a girl."

Ruka replied "Natsume was immersed in the darkness ever since you left. He became much quiet than he used to be and he's been ignoring us during those times. I don't really know what happened to him but as each day passed, he started ditching classes more often than usual and when he attends classes, he often arrives late. That was his usual routine for two years until Nobara transferred into our class. She was seated beside Natsume and she began socializing with him. And the next thing we knew, they were already going out. We don't really know the details, Mikan. Only Natsume knows and he is the only one who could tell you that."

Mikan lowered her head in despair "It's my fault...it's my fault that Natsume acted like that for so long. I'm really a terrible person." Mikan stood up, as she wiped her small tears using her arms. "I'm such a horrible person, letting someone to suffer like that. I'm...I'm...-" she didn't even finish what she was saying as she swiftly ran away from Ruka and Koko and went to who-knows-where.

"Ne, Koko...is it wrong to tell her what happened to Natsume?" Ruka asked.

Koko patted his shoulders and replied "No dude. It's never wrong. You are just worried about Natsume during those times and you just want Mikan to know that. Let's go back to the beach house. Maybe Mikan went back and just stayed in her room."

Ruka nodded and so they made their way back to the beach house.

* * *

"Natsume?" Nobara called. They were just walking hand in hand on the shore, watching the beautiful scenery before them.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Do you think we can still be together like this after many years?"

"Why are you asking about that?"

"I am just wondering if we could still be like this in the future. I mean, when we go to college, our schedule will be tighter, especially when we graduate because we are now going to work. Do you think we can still hang out like this?" Nobara asked as she rested her head on Natsume's shoulder while walking.

Natsume lightly shrugged "I don't know. I cannot see the future so I don't want to answer your question. We never know what will happen and so I don't want to give a final answer. Let's just go with the flow."

"I love you Natsume" Nobara mumbled.

"Hn" was the reply Nobara got.

"Why do every time that I tell you that I love you, you would just reply me with a 'Hn'? Ever since we've been together, I never heard you say that you love me too. Can you please tell me why? Don't you love me, Natsume?" Nobara asked, sadness was hinted in her tone.

"Actions speak louder than words, Nobara. You know me well enough Nobara. I don't like saying those cheesy stuffs. It freaks me out." Natsume stated in a matter of fact.

"Yeah, right. I understand" Nobara said back with her head lowered down. "Ne, Natsume...how long have you known Mikan?"

Natsume was a little bit surprised because Nobara suddenly asked about Mikan, but still he answered her question "I've known her since elementary. We've been partners ever since."

"Oh...so you are really close to her."

"Not really. We are always fighting back then and she was so annoying. Even though we are partners but we are really not that close. I am hanging out with Ruka while she spends her time with Imai and the other girls. Why are you asking me about Mikan?"

"Oh, nothing much. You see I just met her yesterday and I find her really nice. I think we can be good friends."

"Yeah, you can be friends with her since she is naturally a friendly person. She likes to mingle with others including those whom she doesn't even know that much."

Without warning, Nobara gave Natsume a peck on the cheek making the latter flinch in surprise. "What was the kiss for?" he asked.

"Just my way of showing my gratitude because you granted my wish to spend the whole day together. I'm just happy." Nobara said. Natsume snickered and kissed Nobara on the cheek "Well, that's my way of saying 'You're welcome'"

Nobara smiled. _"He's so sweet" she thought._

"Well, do you want to swim for a while?" Natsume suggested. Nobara looked at him and smiled "Of course!" and together, they went to the sea and swim.

* * *

"Anna, have you seen Mikan?" Hotaru asked. She was still holding her trusty camera and she was wearing her Prada sunglasses. Anna on the other hand was wearing a pink colored bikini with some ruffles on it and it was topped by a see through cover up. Anna and Nonoko was sitting on Beach Chaise Lounge Chair, tanning their selves when Hotaru approached them.

Anna put her sunglasses on the top of her head and shook her head, "No, I haven't seen her ever since we left the beach house. Why?"

"It's almost lunch and I still don't see that idiot. Come Anna, we need to go back to the beach house and grab some lunch first before resuming our activities." Hotaru replied. Anna and Nonoko stood up and followed Hotaru back to the beach house.

Once the three girls arrived at the beach house, Anna immediately went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch. Nonoko took a seat on the couch and watch some random TV shows, Hotaru sits down beside Nonoko and played a random game on her iPad, Permy who arrives a few minutes earlier were busy filing her nails.

"Where's Mikan?" Permy asked, her gaze not leaving her newly polished nails.

Nonoko shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Hotaru is looking for her too. Maybe she is still snorkeling somewhere."

Soon enough, Natsume, Nobara, Koko and Ruka arrived at the beach house to grab their lunch. They were all sitting at the dining area when Koko speaks up "Where is Mikan?"

Hotaru replied "I don't know. I haven't seen her the whole morning."

Koko and Ruka looked at each other with worried faces and this didn't escape Natsume's vision.

"Is she still snorkeling? It's lunch time already. It's time for her to come back" Anna worriedly stated.

"Well, maybe she brought some snacks with her so who knows maybe she's eating out there somewhere" Yuu butts in.

Anna and Nonoko nodded "Yeah, maybe you're right Yuu."

"Let's just eat." Hotaru nonchalantly stated.

* * *

After eating their lunch, they immediately left the beach house to continue their activities. Permy, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko played beach volleyball while Hotaru served as their referee, saying that she doesn't want to exhaust herself. Koko and Ruka were silently looking for Mikan. Natsume and Nobara rented a small boat and rowed their way to the sea.

"Where do you think Mikan went, Ruka?" Koko asked worriedly while they were searching for the brunette. They decided to go back to the snorkeling area, hoping that they will find her swimming in there, but much to their disappointment, the brunette is not there.

Ruka sighed and shook his head "I don' know. But, we will find her soon. Cape Maeda is not that big. Let's just make sure that she's back by dinner. It's my fault Koko. If I didn't say what I said earlier, Mikan won't run away and blame herself. If there is someone to blame for this that would be me."

Koko patted Ruka's shoulders and gave him an assuring smile "No, it's not just your fault. We share the blame for this. But before we blame each other, let's just look for her and apologize."

And that's what they did. They spent their whole afternoon looking for Mikan. But still, they haven't seen any traces of the brunette. As time passes, the two lads were getting more worried.

"What if...Mikan was kidnapped?" Koko shrieked earning a spank from Ruka "Ouch! That hurts, Ruka!"

"That's what you get for thinking about Mikan being kidnapped." Ruka said. "Don't you dare think of ridiculous things like that again, Koko or else you will receive another beating from me."

"Yeah, yeah...Sorry about that. I won't say anything stupid again" Koko retorted.

The sun was about to set and the couple were still at the shoreline. Nobara asked Natsume to watch the sunset with her and so the lad agreed. "Ne, Natsume, the sunset is really beautiful isn't it?" Nobara said.

Natsume nodded "Yeah. It's always nice to watch the sun setting and the moon and stars taking its place."

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this day. I really enjoyed it a lot. From our little walks, our swimming, and we even rode a boat to roam the sea. It's really fun"

"No problem."

Nobara rested her head onto Natsume's shoulders "I wish we could still do those fun things in the future, Natsume"

"Yeah...Let's head back to the beach house. Maybe Anna is preparing the dinner now."

"Huh? But it's still too early. It's only 6:30 pm. We could stay in here 'til 7." Nobara said back.

Natsume really wanted to go back to the beach house and so he insisted "We already saw the sunset, Nobara. Let's go back"

Nobara sighed and gave up "Alright"

Natsume and Nobara were welcomed by the group with their gloomy faces. All of them were sitting in the living room, aside from Anna who was preparing their dinner. Nobara took a seat and pulled Natsume to sit beside her and asked "What's the matter, guys?"

It was Permy who replied "It's almost dinner. And we haven't seen Mikan yet."

Nonoko interjected with a worried face "I tried calling her but unfortunately, she left her phone inside her room. Gosh, what happened to her? She didn't come during lunch and now its dinner and she's still not here!"

Hotaru asked "Who was the last one who saw that idiot?"

Nobody answered at first, but Hotaru noticed that Koko and Ruka were acting a little bit weird since they keep on twitching their hands on their laps. "Koko, Nogi, do you want to say something?" the Ice Queen asked.

Koko was the first who spoke "Actually, Ruka and I were with Mikan earlier this day...We snorkel together."

"What?! You've been with her earlier? And you didn't even tell us during lunch?!" Permy retaliated as she stood up, her hands on her waist.

"Uhmm, yeah...we thought she's just resting in her room so we didn't even bother to tell." Koko said back.

"We're sorry. It's our fault that Mikan left." Ruka admitted.

Natsume's ears perked up and looked at Ruka, though he really wants to talk but he tried to restrain himself and decided to just listen to their conversation.

"I demand an explanation for this, Nogi" Hotaru demanded.

Ruka gulped but decided to tell anyway "We saw Mikan having her rest after her snorkel and so we decided to join her. The three of us snorkel together, go inside some cave, feed some fishes and took underwater snapshots..."

"Really?! That's totally awesome and you didn't even invite us?!" Permy interjected, earning a killer glare from Hotaru "Permy shut up"

"Oh, alright...I'm sorry. Please continue, Ruka" Permy mumbled.

Ruka cleared his throat and resume in his explanation "So, after that, we took some rest and we had a nice chat about some things and...and...The next thing we knew, she ran away from us, crying" he explained as he lowered his head in regret.

Hearing this, Natsume who was silently listening in their conversation finally snapped as he pulled his arm away from Nobara, leaving the lass surprised and he stood up "What the hell did you say to her?"

Ruka was surprised to see Natsume so pissed. If looks could kill, he must be dead on the spot by now because of the killer glares that Natsume gave him.

Ruka was now stuttering and Koko took this as a sign that he must now be the one to talk "We're sorry Natsume. We just had a little talk about you and that's it. I couldn't tell what we said to her. It is better if you ask her yourself."

This made Natsume even more furious "How the hell can I ask her if she is not even here?!"

Nobara who was getting scared because of Natsume's actions, tried to calm her boyfriend down "Calm down, Natsume. Shouting at them would do no good."

Ruka and Koko lowered their heads and mumbled in unison "We're very sorry."

Natsume was about to head to the front door when Hotaru stopped him "Where do you think you are going, Hyuuga?"

"Looking for her obviously." Natsume sarcastically replied.

"We've been looking for her the whole day and did we even found her? Look, you need to calm down. We better ask some bystanders instead. There is a high possibility that somebody noticed her and that increases our chances to find her easily." Hotaru explained.

Natsume gritted his teeth, knowing that Imai was right. And so, all of them headed out of the beach house and asked the bystanders if they saw Mikan by chance.

"Ojii-san, have you seen this person?" Nonoko asked a certain man while showing a photo of Mikan from her phone.

"No, I haven't seen her" the man replied.

"Oh, thank you Ojii-san"

The group was still searching for Mikan but still there was no sign of her. Natsume was getting pissed as the night sky turned to almost pitch black. He glanced at his phone, and was shocked to see that it's already 8:30 in the evening and still, Mikan was missing. Natsume walked towards Ruka and Koko and glared at them "If anything bad happened to her, you better get yourselves ready for I don't know what can I do to you"

The group fell into an awkward silence. It is their first time seeing Natsume so mad and he even threatens his best pals! All because of one girl, which is unfortunately not his girlfriend Nobara but because of Mikan.

"Sorry" was the only word that escaped Ruka's lips. He felt so terrible at that time.

**Natsume's POV**

Damn it! I'm getting pissed as time passes. Where the hell did Polka went?! Damn, this is driving me insane! I even threatened Ruka and Koko because of her! And what makes it worse is that even Nobara heard me. But I don't care about that now. All I can think about is that Polka dotted panty girl and her whereabouts. I need to find her as soon as possible.

And so all of us were still looking for her until we stumbled upon an old man who happened to be the owner of a boat rental shop where Nobara and I rented the boat we used a while ago. I marched towards him, took out my phone and showed him the photo of Mikan whom Hotaru gave each of us so that we can search for her easily.

"Have you seen this person?" I asked the man. He went closer to me and examined the picture carefully. After a few seconds, he finally replied.

"Ah, yes! I've seen that young lady! She went here early this afternoon and she looks like a total mess! Her hair was messy, her eyes are red and swollen as if she cried for a long time. Poor little girl"

That description made me flinch and glared at Ruka and Koko who just lowered their heads. I turned my attention back to the old man "So, where did she go? She's been missing the whole day and we're looking for her for hours."

"Oh, she came here to rent a boat and she said she just wants to be away for the mean time... I think she went to that cave over there. But I warned her beforehand that the cave is quite dangerous and it is very dark inside at night time so I told her to get back before the sun sets."

"Shit." I muttered "Lend me a boat, I will look for her"

Luckily, that man allowed me to borrow a boat without paying for the rental fee due to the reason that I've been looking for a missing companion. I rushed towards the sea and was about to ride on the boat when the group stopped me.

"Wait, are you going there alone?!" Nobara asked.

"I need to find Mikan fast!" I replied without looking back.

"Just let Ruka and Koko find her, Natsume. Just stay here with me" Nobara pleaded but I paid no heed. This is Mikan we're talking about. I looked at her and replied "No. I should be the one to look for her since the reason she walks away is because they are talking about me."

"Natsume, we're coming with you" Ruka proposed.

"No, all of you should head back to the beach house and wait for us. Anna, cook as many dishes as you can, that dummy is hungry for sure. I need to go to that cave fast; it's getting darker and darker every minute!"

"Natsume, it's already dark since a while ago. Why do you need to panic?" Koko asked.

I snapped and looked at Koko "Why? Why do I need to panic? Mikan is out there in that damn dark cave all alone! Mikan is scared of dark places, damn it! She couldn't even stand being inside a Haunted house for half an hour, what more if she's in a cave for a long time?! I don't want to blame you but I couldn't help it. I need to go" and so I swiftly rowed the boat towards the cave.

As I rowed the boat rapidly, all I could ever think about was Mikan and her safety. I know I might have hurt Nobara for not listening to her but the hell I care about that. We can talk anytime. All I need now is to see Mikan safe.

I don't know how long it took before I finally found the cave. It's quite distant from the shore. As I was getting closer, I noticed another boat parked beside some rock formations. So, she is still here. I hurriedly tied the boat on a rock and after securing it, I jumped out of it and ran inside. Good thing, I brought a flashlight and few batteries just in case of an emergency. I switched it on and began screaming her name.

"POLKA!...POLKA!...Where are you POLKA!?" I yelled.

No response.

I walked further, and it is really pitch dark inside. And, it's also cold. Knowing that Mikan is in a dark and cold crappy place freaks me out.

"POLKA?! Where are you! JUST SHOUT BACK IF YOU HEARD ME!" I yelled again.

No response.

"Damn it!"

I continued to walk further until my foot stepped onto something. I turned the flashlight down my foot and I saw a slipper. But it's only one and the rubber is snapped. Seeing this really freaks me out. I walked slowly and shone my flashlight in every direction, making sure that I will see every corner of the cave and then, at last I finally found the one that I've been looking for.

As my flashlight shone towards a certain direction, my eyes went as wide as saucers and it seems that my heart stopped beating. There, lying beneath some stalagmites is Mikan, unconscious.

I ran towards her and touched her forehead, but due to the cold atmosphere, I couldn't really tell but I can feel that she is burning with fever. I tried to shake her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"Polka! Polka wake up!" I yelled. I lift her from the ground and hugged her tight before I placed her on my lap. "Mikan, wake up I said!" I yelled once more.

And then, I heard faint sounds coming from her...I looked at her and soon enough, she was slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm...c-c-cold..." Polka said. She was shivering. Of course, she would be shivering! The cave is dark and cold and she was still wearing her swimsuit for goodness sake! I hugged her once again and emotions came rushing through my system "Thank goodness, I finally found you!"

"Na-Na-Nat..su...me?"

"Yes, it's me...I've been looking for you everywhere! What the hell are you doing here? You are afraid of dark places and yet you went inside this cave? Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed.

Mikan tried to stand up but then I saw her flinch. "Ouch" she said as she held her legs. I looked at her legs and gasped when I shone the flashlight in that direction.

Blood. Her leg was covered in blood.

"Mikan, you're bleeding!" I yelled. "What happened to you?!"

Mikan slowly answered my question "I...came...here to...to...escape for a while...I came here to reflect on the things I've done...I don't really like to enter this cave but, I felt that I can find some peace inside and so I entered the cave even though I am afraid of dark places... I was crying my heart out and I didn't notice a small stalagmite and so I tripped, one of my slipper snapped and since the ground is wet and slippery, I stumbled on another stalagmite where I hit my leg and was severely injured. I cried for help even though I know that no one will hear me. But still, I cried and cried...and...as time flies...I was getting cold...I'm extremely hungry...I haven't had any snacks since I left the beach house early in the morning...And I felt so weak...and the next thing I knew, I lost my consciousness."

I hugged her even tight "You're such a dummy, Polka. Why are you doing this?"

And she finally cried her heart out "I'm sorry Natsume...I'm really sorry. I'm such a horrible person! I don't deserve to be your partner. I don't deserve your concern. I'm a terrible person! I'm sorry! Forgive me Natsume, forgive me!"

I patted her head and with a soft voice I replied "Tell me, does it have anything to do with what Ruka and Koko told you?"

"How did you know about that? Did they tell you?"

"No. They didn't tell me the exact words they said. And they told me that I should ask you myself. Tell me Mikan. What did those two tell you?"

I can sense that she is fidgeting and so I held her hand "Tell me about it Mikan. If you are worried that I might get mad at them then I assure you that I won't. Even though it pissed me off but they are still my pals and I won't get mad at them. Now, tell me"

Mikan sighed "The three of us were talking about random things and then suddenly they asked me if I ever thought about you when I'm in Paris. I told them that I've always thought of you and also everyone else. And, they told me that you endured some sufferings while I am away. Ruka told me that you've been ditching classes often, and if you attend class, you always arrived late. You've been ignoring them for so long and that you are in the pool of darkness. You are distancing yourself from them when I was away. Realizing what you've suffered, I know that it was my fault. If I haven't lost my phone back then, that wouldn't have happened. If my school back there allows us to use social networking sites, then that shouldn't have happened. I felt responsible and to think that you've been like that for two years makes me feel a lot worse. I have to thank Nobara because if it wasn't for her, maybe you're still ignoring your best pals. I almost ruined your life! I am the worst girl in the world! Forgive me Natsume!"

After hearing those words, I couldn't help myself but to hug her again. It's true that I lived in darkness when she left, and I even worked for Persona on his stupid missions just to try to forget her. But until now, only Imai knows about my connection with Persona and I am grateful that she is still keeping it a secret or else, Mikan might know that too. Now I understand the reason why she was blaming herself. But I won't blame her, I couldn't blame her since it was all my decision to ignore them. It was I who decided my fate back then. I know that Ruka and Koko were just worried for me that's why they told Polka my situation before and now I fully understand it. It's a good decision that I asked Mikan about this and it's a good thing that I'm not mad at them. I'm grateful that until now, my polka dotted panty girl still worries about me.

"It's alright now Polka. Don't blame yourself because I'm not blaming you for that. Let's all move on and forget that bitter part of our past okay?"

"Are you sure, Natsume? You're not mad at me?"

I smiled. Finally after hours of being grumpy, I finally smiled in front of the girl that I've been longing to see. "Of course, I'm not mad."

"Thank you Natsume. Thank you so much"

I stared at her and wiped her tears using my fingers and I don't know what happened to me because the next thing I knew, I crashed my lips onto hers and we shared a heated and passionate kiss. I've missed her soft lips. I missed kissing this girl. I hugged her tighter and I can say that both of us were immersed in that kiss. Not until Polka broke the kiss.

"This is wrong, Natsume. This is wrong"

"What's wrong about it?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend is Nobara, not me. This is cheating, Natsume. This is wrong. She should be the one you're kissing and not me."

Crap, I totally forgot about Nobara.

"I never kissed Nobara on the lips." I confessed. This revelation shocked Mikan as I can see it in her reaction.

"What?"

"I said, I never kissed Nobara on the lips. I just kiss her on the cheeks and that's it." I repeated.

"What? Why? She's your girlfriend for goodness sake!"

"I don't have any intention of kissing her on the lips. Deal with it." I said.

"Then, have you told her that you love her?"

"No"

"What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"I don't like to say those cheesy lines. It gives me the creeps."

"Then, let me rephrase the question. Do you love Nobara with all your heart?"

I was frozen when Mikan asked me that stupid question but I still need to answer it anyway "None of your business"

"What a way to avoid the topic"

"Now it's my turn to ask...Polka, aside from me, is there any other guys who kissed you on the lips?"

She shook her head "No one. You're still the only guy who dared to kiss me even though we are not categorized as a couple."

I sighed. I am really pleased with that answer. I was about to ask her another question when she suddenly sneezed.

"Oh shit, we need to get out of here. Your injury must be treated at once and you're still burning up." I said. Since I am fully aware that Polka is not able to walk on her own, I decided to carry her bridal style and carefully assist her on boarding the boat I borrowed. I untied the rope and use it to tie the other one that Mikan used so we can return the two boats to the owner.

**End of Natsume's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Inside the beach house, Hotaru and the others were still waiting anxiously for Natsume and Mikan to return. It was almost 9:30 in the evening and they haven't returned yet.

"I'm going to wait for them outside" Nobara said as she stood up from the couch.

"No, Nobara" Hotaru firmly said. "Hyuuga strictly told us to wait here. I'm sure he is on his way back here with that idiot."

Nobara couldn't argue anymore and so she sits back on the couch.

They were still engulfed in silence until Natsume barged inside while carrying a sleeping Mikan on his back. All of a sudden the group swarmed around them.

"Thank goodness, you've found her, Natsume-kun!" Anna said.

But Natsume didn't even replied to Anna instead he called to Hotaru "Imai, go and look for any first aid kit and some paracetamol hurry! Mikan is injured! Hurry up! I found her unconscious and her condition is not good."

Hotaru immediately replied "Alright, bring her to our room"

Natsume nodded and brought Mikan inside her room.

"Oh dear, her leg is bleeding!" Nonoko commented.

"This is our fault" Ruka and Koko said in unison.

"No one is to blame for her injury, Koko, Nogi. No one wants that to happen." Hotaru said. "No one is allowed to enter our room, except for me and Hyuuga. I need to talk to him so all of you must wait here. Anyone who objects will feel my wrath." And she went upstairs with the first aid kit and medicine with her but Nobara stopped her in the middle of the stairs.

"Hotaru, I want to see the two of them" Nobara said.

Hotaru turned to her and said sternly "I clearly told everyone that no one is allowed inside. Not even you, Nobara. Even though you are that idiot's girlfriend, I don't give a damn. My best friend is lying there, unconscious and so the environment must be conducive for her rest. I don't want any interruptions."

Hotaru didn't even wait for Nobara to respond instead she rushed inside their room and shut the door locked.

"Oh dear, what happened to Mikan?" Permy asked herself. "She was found unconscious, with a leg injury and a high fever! That's not the Mikan that I met yesterday!"

"Hush Permy...everything will be alright... Natsume and Hotaru will take care of her" Nonoko assured.

"Let's just leave the situation to Hotaru and Natsume. I know that they can manage to treat her injuries" Yuu seconded.

* * *

"Damn it, Hyuuga. What happened to this idiot?" Hotaru asked while cleaning Mikan's wounds. The three of them were on Mikan's bed. Hotaru was sitting on the left side of the bed while Natsume is on the right side, gently patting Mikan's body with a damp cloth to lower down her fever which reached 40 degrees Celsius.

"I told you already, didn't I? I found Polka lying on the cold ground, unconscious and shivering. That's it" Natsume answered back. He doesn't have the intention of telling Hotaru every detail of what happened inside the cave.

"Hyuuga, you must not associate yourself with Mikan anymore. You already have Nobara now. That girl might misunderstand. I don't want Mikan to be the third wheel on your relationship crap."

"Who are you to order me around Imai? I won't leave Polka alone. Keep that in your brain"

"But look at what happened to her...she got into this situation because of you. Your name is not worth mentioning to Mikan because it will just hurt her."

"No. Of all people, you were the one who knew what I suffered years ago. You even brought me food after my missions to make sure that I won't starve myself to death and Mikan won't get hurt. And now you are telling me to leave her alone? Are you nuts?"

"Then tell me, what are you going to do with Nobara?"

"I'll deal with it myself. You don't have to meddle with my stuffs. Now, all we need to do is to ensure that Mikan is out of danger."

"Fine. Now, get out"

"What?"

"Idiot, I am going to clean Mikan and I need to change her clothes, just because you helped her change her clothes before does not mean that you can do it again. Not when I am here Hyuuga."

Natsume was stammered "You...you know what happened that night when Mikan was drunk?"

"Of course...no one can escape the lenses of my camera. But never mind about that, it's a secret. You know that I am a trustworthy person and I am not planning on telling that to the world."

"Fine... Enough of your crap talks. Call me immediately once you are done dressing her up. I want to stay with her"

"Suit yourself"

Once Natsume left the room, he immediately went to his own room to have a quick shower and change his clothes. When he was done changing, he immediately went downstairs and to his surprise, all of them are still awake.

"You guys still up?" he asked.

"Of course, who would sleep at a time like this? How is she?" Permy asked.

"Hotaru is cleaning her wounds now and unfortunately, her fever is still high. She was soaking wet and really exhausted." Natsume explained.

"Natsume, we're really sorry. It's our fault why Mikan was injured." Ruka apologized.

"No worries...it's alright...I now know the whole story and no fret, I am not mad at either of you."

"You knew? How?" Koko asked.

"Mikan told me." Natsume bluntly answered.

"She what?! But she is unconscious?!" Ruka retorted.

"Yes, I found her unconscious but I tried to wake her up and when she did, she told me everything. She just fell asleep while we are on our way back."

"Natsume, you're tired now. Why don't you go to your room and take a rest? Hotaru can handle Mikan now" Nobara suggested.

"No, Nobara. I won't leave Mikan alone. This is my fault anyway. I am the one responsible for her"

"But, Natsume can you please listen to me? I am your girlfriend and I don't want you to hang around Mikan that much! Can you at least consider my feelings? Please just let Hotaru do the job." Nobara almost shouted.

Natsume patted her shoulders and replied back "I know that...but Mikan needs me, besides...I AM HER PARTNER"

* * *

**End of Chapter 20!**

**Gosh! This is the LONGEST CHAPTER so far!**

**What can you say guys? Please REVIEW!**

**Oh and to CureNoble0, don't fret! I said before that the beach chapter would be two chapters long but I think it's gonna be three! Yes, the next chapter is the last part of the beach chapters and that is their last day in Okinawa anyway so the group will return to Tokyo!**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	21. So Near Yet So Far

**Chapter 21 **

**(A/N: This is the last part of the beach chapter and it is still dedicated to CureNoble0 ... Oh, I don't really understand what kind of fan service you want so I am not really sure if I can do something about that. Enjoy reading!)**

**Normal POV**

"Good morning, Mikan" a soft voice was heard inside the brunette's room. Mikan slowly opened her hazel orbs to find that Anna was leaning close to her with a worried look etched on her face. The pink haired girl held Mikan's hands and asked "Are you feeling alright now? We are worried to death, did you know that?"

Mikan looked straight into Anna's eyes before she smiled "I'm alright now, Anna. Sorry that I made you guys worry about me. I ruined this trip. I'm such a mess. My fever is gone now so, I think I can manage to go out and play with you guys"

"Are you serious?!" Anna shrieked "You're going to go out and play? No way. You are not allowed to do exhausting activities and whether you like it or not, you are going to stay here inside the beach house until we return to Tokyo tonight."

"What? And who told you that? Hotaru? She's so mean" Mikan whined.

"No. It was Natsume who told us not to allow you to go out. If you can only see his face last night, he is so pale and is worried sick about you! He was the one who took care of you the whole night. He said that he couldn't leave you alone since it is his fault from the start. He even turned his back to Nobara last night so that he can be by your side. Please don't let Natsume's effort go to waste. What if you get sick again? You have no choice but to stay, okay?" Anna explained.

"He did that last night? You mean, Natsume stayed here with me the whole night?"

"Yeah, even his girlfriend cannot stop him. He's stubborn as always."

"Anna, I'm hungry." Mikan suddenly blurted while holding her stomach.

"Figures. You haven't had both lunch and dinner yesterday and obviously you'll be hungry. You know what, when we found out your location, Natsume told me that I should cook a lot of food for your dinner since you haven't had anything. So I do what he said but unfortunately, you were unconscious when you returned andthat freakin' Koko gobbled up all the food that I made for you!" Anna replied back.

"I'm really sorry."

Anna smiled at the brunette "No worries, Mikan. I'll go and get some food. Just wait for me and I'll be back in a jiffy!" Anna patted Mikan's head before leaving her room.

As Anna descends down the stairs, she noticed a raven haired lad who was holding a cup of coffee in his right hand, while his left hand was inside his short pocket. Anna smiled inwardly as she approached him. "Good morning, Natsume" she greeted.

Natsume stared at her for a split second before tearing away his gaze "Morning."

Natsume watched Anna as put some food in vast amounts on a silver tray. The pink haired girl was humming an unknown melody which puzzled Natsume. "Oi, why are you putting plenty of foods on that tray?"

Anna looked at him and smiled "It's for Mikan. She's extremely hungry you know. And she's craving for something to eat. I bet this won't be enough for her but I cannot put every food in this little tray."

Natsume replied back "She's awake now?"

"Yeah. Well, I got to go now. She's really hungry and I need to hurry up." Anna replied. She walked past Natsume who was just standing near the stairs but then a strong hand gripped her arm, making her turn around "Natsume?"

"Give me that. I'll be the one who will bring this to her."

"But, Natsume...what if Nobara sees this? You know she might misunderstand."

"She's out with Permy. And she will not know this, unless you said so. Now, give me that." And before Anna could even argue, Natsume stole the tray from her and hurriedly went upstairs, leaving his cup of coffee on the nearby table.

When Natsume entered Mikan's room, he immediately shut the door but made no sound and clicked the lock to ensure that nobody would disturb him. His gaze was then directed to a figure that was lying on the bed and its whole body was covered in white blanket and was curled up in a fetal position. Natsume gently placed the tray on the bedside table and slowly approached the young lass. As he pulled the blanket towards him, he was suddenly pulled into a hug by no other than Mikan herself.

"Anna, I'm hungry...Anna...I want food" she muttered with her eyes closed.

So, this brunette mistook Natsume as Anna. Well, she is really expecting Anna to bring the food anyway. Natsume snickered and whispered softly to her ear "Polka, if you really want to hug me then you could just say so. You don't need to surprise me like that."

This statement made Mikan to open her eyes. She narrowed her eyes to adjust to the light and soon enough, she found herself facing Natsume who was smirking at her. Their noses almost touched each other but then Mikan suddenly banged her head onto his thus making the latter flinch.

She stood up and asked in fury "Natsume? What the hell are you doing here? Where is Anna?"

"Chill Polka. I just came here to bring you your much awaited breakfast. And, don't look for someone who isn't even here. I shooed her off"

"You what?!" Mikan retorted but then her stomach suddenly growled which made Natsume smirk "Eat your breakfast first before yelling. You haven't had anything since yesterday."

Mikan looked at him and then at the tray that was placed on the table and nodded "Alright"

Natsume stood up from the bed and took the tray. He placed it on Mikan's lap and the latter almost drooled at the sight of the food that was lying in front of her. Mikan was about to hold the utensils when Natsume swatted her hands and he immediately grabbed the utensils away from her. "Not too fast, Polka."

"What the heck?!"

"I'll feed you."

"Natsume, I'm not a baby and please, don't do this. If Nobara knows about this, we're gonna be in trouble. I don't want her to think that I am the third wheel in your relationship. Please, can you just stay away from me? I don't want her to misunderstand these things. I hope that what happened yesterday will be the last time we will be that close...Yes, we're still friends and let's just be casual to one another, no more hugs and most important of all, no more kiss." Mikan sternly stated.

"I don't want that."

Mikan rolled her eyes and held Natsume's hands. "Look at me Natsume. Try to put me into Nobara's situation. What if I am your girlfriend? And I see you getting too close to your childhood friend, closer than what normal friends are. What do you think would I feel about that?"

"If you are my girlfriend then the things that you've mentioned won't happen" Natsume straightforwardly replied, earning a slap from the brunette. Natsume was taken aback by Mikan's harsh action and he touched his cheek that was slapped by her. It hurts.

"Damn you, Natsume. I don't want to be the bad guy here. All I want you to do is to distance yourself from me. I want you to just focus your attention to Nobara. She's your girlfriend for goodness sake and she doesn't deserve to be taken for granted by a person like you! Anna mentioned to me that you stayed here the whole night, checking up on me. Please, if ever something bad happens to me once again, I want you to stay away from me. If I get sick, you don't need to watch over me. Hotaru and the others can do that. I was never your responsibility to begin with. Oh, and to tell you one thing...I will move to the Alice Household when we return to Tokyo later. I'm telling you this so you won't be surprised. And, I am going to take my entrance exam at Tokyo University. Let's end our partner relationship here, Natsume. You are no longer my partner the moment that you've committed yourself to somebody else. You are now a friend, not a partner. Keep that in mind." Mikan sighed "I won't apologize for slapping you. You deserve it for foolishly sticking your nose on the event last night without considering Nobara's feelings."

Mikan shook her head and stood up from the bed, ignoring the food tray as she walks to the door. "I lost my appetite to eat because of you. I feel bad for Anna because the food she made is now put to waste. I'll just eat outside. Lock the door when you leave the room" and without warning, Mikan stepped out of the room and shut the door close.

Natsume was left inside the room, still couldn't grasp what happened between him and the brunette. He was still touching his cheek that was slapped and then he suddenly slammed the bedside table with all his might. "Damn!"

* * *

Mikan went to the nearest food store in the beach house and ordered her breakfast which consists of a single bowl of ramen and some side dishes. As soon as she finished her meal, she pays her food and decided to take a walk. She then spotted Nobara sitting on one of the rock formations near the shore. Mikan gulped.

_"__This is the perfect time to talk to her" _she thought to herself.

The brunette took a deep breath and when she was a step away, she spoke "Nobara? Can we talk?"

The blue haired lass looked at her, quite surprised with her sudden appearance. She smiled "Sure, Mikan"

The brunette sat down beside her and started their conversation "First things first, I want to apologize to you Nobara. I'm very sorry."

"Why are you apologizing Mikan?"

"Sorry, because Natsume was the one who took care of me last night. If I am only conscious last night, I would not allow that moron to be with me. I know I troubled you that much. Don't worry, I already talked to him and knock some sense out of his puny brain."

Nobara smiled and patted Mikan's shoulder "Thank you Mikan. To tell you the truth, I tried to stop him when he wants to take care of you but my efforts were futile. I know how much you mean to him and that even I, his girlfriend could not stop him from being with you. I know I may be selfish but I cannot deny the fact that I was jealous. I was jealous of you Mikan."

Mikan's eyes were slowly forming some tears but she immediately wiped it off to prevent it from streaming down her cheeks "It's my fault, Nobara. You have the right to be jealous but I swear that I didn't do it on purpose. What happened yesterday was an accident."

"Then, can you do me a favor Mikan?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please...stay away from Natsume from now on?"

Mikan was taken aback by this sudden request from Nobara "I understand. I will do everything that I can so that I can distance myself from him. I already told him the same thing a while ago. I told him to stay away from me to prevent misunderstandings and also I don't want to be the third wheel on your relationship. But I need to tell you this; I am going to move to the Alice household when we return to Tokyo. Bumping onto him is not impossible but I will try my best to not have any contact with him as much as possible."

"Thank you for heeding my request, Mikan. I just love him so much and I just want to be with him forever"

Mikan smiled once again and hugged Nobara "I'm happy that you are Natsume's girlfriend. I know that he is in good hands, being a stubborn kid as he is, I know it is not easy to handle him and his stupid mood swings but I know that you can tame a Natsume Hyuuga. I'm rooting for you Nobara"

"Thank you Mikan"

* * *

"Finally we're home! That trip was tiring!" Koko exclaimed as he slouched on the couch as soon as they arrive at the Alice household.

"But it was fun isn't it?" Yuu interjected.

"Yeah, we should plan another trip during vacation!" Koko replied.

"Geez, we just arrived from Okinawa and you're already planning another trip? Gosh Koko, try planning your college first!" Permy retorted.

"Can you please refrain from shouting, Permy? I'm exhausted and I don't want to hear your rants today." Hotaru nonchalantly exclaimed as she dragged her luggage towards her room.

"Ne, Hotaru where is my room?" Mikan asked

"That room next to mine" Hotaru replied, pointing at the door at the left side of her room.

"Where is Natsume?" Ruka asked as he scans the room looking for his best buddy.

"Oh, he was out. He takes Nobara to her home" Nonoko replied.

"He can be sweet sometimes" Koko commented.

It was almost evening when Natsume arrived at the Alice household. He quickly plopped himself on the couch and rested his arm on his forehead. Ruka approached him and sat beside him "Welcome home, Natsume"

Natsume looked at him and mocked "You're acting like a housewife, Ruka. Should I say Tadaima?"

"Whatever Natsume." Ruka replied as he rolled his eyes "What took you so long? Nobara's house is not that far."

"I took her out on a date." Natsume bluntly replied.

This statement didn't escape Koko's ears and he hollered "Natsume took Nobara on a date! You're the man!". Koko's voice boomed inside the household.

"Koko shut up or I'll shut you up for good" Natsume threatened.

Their conversation was cut off with Anna's announcement "DINNER IS READY! To those who are still upstairs, get your butts down here before the food gets cold!"

The nine members of the Alice household were now seated in the dining table. The boys seated on the left side, while the girls on the right. Much to Mikan's chagrin, her seat was just across Natsume's and she just sighed because their seating arrangement was decided by drawing strings. She cannot change seats now.

"Can you please pass the rice?" Mikan asked as she eyed the rice bowl between Ruka and Natsume. She was secretly hoping that Ruka will pass her the rice bowl and not Natsume, to avoid a conversation with him.

But fate is not siding with her, Ruka was passing another bowl to Nonoko and so Natsume was the one who gave her the rice bowl. Mikan looked at him and they are now staring at each other. Mikan took the bowl from him and shifts her gaze from him. She immediately refilled her bowl without bothering to thank the raven haired lad.

_"__She is really avoiding me"_ Natsume thought to himself. _"She's just so near to me, yet she's so far...So far that I couldn't even touch her."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 21!**

**Reviews please? Sorry for not updating for quite some time**

**What can you say about it? Is it bad? Does it suck?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters! **

**~Natsumi Yuki- Hime**


	22. His Confession

**Chapter 22 **

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews!)**

**Mikan's POV**

It's been almost a month ever since I transferred in the Alice household. Of course I am very happy to be with my best pals once again. Lucky for me, they really accepted me despite the mishap that happened in the past. Well, I can say that my relationship with my best pals was strengthened of course with the exception of Natsume's case. I'm doing my best to avoid him by all means and I am quite glad that he is doing his part as well. Nobara became a constant visitor in the household and I can say that we became much closer than before.

And now, I am in the midst of studying for my entrance exam in Tokyo University. Well, all of us are taking the entrance exam and we hope that all of us will pass it. We don't want anyone to be left behind right? If I pass, I'm thinking of pursuing a business inclined course or maybe culinary perhaps? I don't know what course to pursue as of now but I must pass the test first.

"Are you really studying or you're just holding that book for us to think that you are really studying for the entrance exams?" a voice boomed behind me.

I rolled my eyes "Hotaru, I am really studying for the entrance exam. Do you really think that I am still playing around?"

"Fine...Mikan, I came here to ask you something"

"Spill it"

Hotaru took the empty seat beside me. We are currently inside my room, sitting in front of my newly purchased study table. Hotaru plopped her arm on the table and looked at me "Seriously, until when are you going to give Hyuuga the cold shoulder huh?"

"Until the end of time" I replied. Hotaru really knows how to disturb somebody's mood for studying. "Why are suddenly asking that?"

"I'm just curious. Anyway, I hope that you can uphold your decision until the end." Hotaru replied back.

"Yeah, I can and besides, the partnership between Natsume and I was already dissolved so we don't need to stick to each other like before. Everything has changed, Hotaru. Though it was unexpected on my part but I believe that this is for the better. Natsume should only look after Nobara and not me. But hey, I am still his friend no matter what...It's just that I want to distance myself from him as much as possible because I don't want Nobara to misunderstand things."

"Fine. I'll go now. You better study hard or else I will hit you in the head big time" Hotaru muttered and left the room.

I heaved a sigh. Seriously, does the cold treatment we are giving to each other affect this household so much?

* * *

Finally, my most awaited day has come- the Tokyo University entrance exams! All of us were inside the van and was on our way towards the University with Koko who serves as our driver. I'm really quite shocked when I found out that these guys purchased a van that is exclusively for Alice household members only.

I stretched my arms in mid-air and smiled "Finally! It's the day of our entrance exam!" I turned to my friends who were quite nervous and excited at the same time "Hey, let's meet at our favorite café once we're done okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Aren't you nervous Mikan?" Anna asked me.

I smiled at her "If I say that I am not nervous then I would be lying. I just need to believe in my capabilities and believe that I can make it and besides- oops, sorry...I need to answer this call first" Who the heck is calling me at this time?

I looked at the caller ID but it was an unknown number. Curious, I just pressed the answer button and take the call "Hello?"

_"__Hey there Mikan"_

I was surprised and unintentionally yelled at the caller "KASHINO?!"

I can feel that all my friends turned their attention towards me and I can say that Natsume did the same.

_"__You don't need to shout Mikan."_ Kashino said back on the line.

Permy then leaned towards me and whispered softly on my ear "Ne, Mikan...it's Kashino right? Put your phone in loudspeaker so we can hear him!"

My eyes widened after hearing Permy's stupid request. "What the hell? Permy, that's invasion of privacy!" I whispered back while my hand is covering the phone's mouthpiece to prevent Kashino from hearing us.

"Oh come on, Mikan. We want to hear his voice! We haven't heard anything from him since he left right girls?" Permy retorted as she looked at Anna and Nonoko who just nodded back. "See? Now, put it on a loudspeaker. Don't worry we will not interrupt your conversation. We will just listen quietly."

I sighed. I really can't stand Permy and her weird requests so I nodded back and put my phone on loudspeaker that is loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Uhm, hey...Why did you call me all of a sudden and what's with the unknown number?" I asked Kashino on the line

_"__Oh, I lost my phone a few days ago and I bought a new one yesterday. Well, forget about my new number. How are you?"_

I can see that Permy giggles as she listens intently on our conversation. She is really a freakin' fan girl. "Oh, I'm doing fine. How about you there? How are Ellie and Nattie?"

_"__Oh, I'm doing well here and the bakeshop is getting better and better each day. Oh and about Ellie, I heard from Nattie that she will attend a certain university in Spain so they already parted their ways. Nattie is still undecided about college and is thinking about attending a university there."_

I was completely surprised by this news. "Really? Nattie is thinking of attending school here? Oh gosh, I hope she does! I miss that person so much!"

_"__Yeah and I guess she misses you too. Oh, today is your entrance exam in Tokyo University right? Good luck and do your best"_

"Thanks...wait...how did you know that I am taking my entrance exam today?" I asked, quite perplexed. If I remember correctly, I didn't mention a single thing about my entrance exams when we were calling each other weeks ago.

_"__I have my sources, Mikan...and besides I want to be updated on what is happening to you in there."_

And Nonoko squealed, but Permy swiftly covered her mouth to prevent noise.

"You sound like a stalker to me, Kashino" I said straightforwardly

_"__Well, I am a very harmless stalker, Mikan. You don't need to worry" _

"Ha-Ha very funny Kashino. Don't you have work today?" I asked.

_"__Well, I do but you know I can delay my work for later, I want to spend some time talking to you. You know what, Mikan?"_

"What?"

_"__I miss you."_

And the next thing I knew, Permy snapped. She squealed and giggled "Kyaaaaaaa that's so sweeeet!"

I glared at her, trying to shut her up with just one look but she just won't stop squealing and Nonoko and Anna doesn't help either as they joined Permy in giggling.

_"__What's that noise, Mikan?"_

"Oh nothing, Kashino... I'll call you when the exam results are out okay?" I said

_"__Well, alright then. Good luck on your exam. I know you can do it. I really miss you Mikan. See you soon"_

I sighed "I miss you too Kashino. I can't wait to see you. Let's visit Hanabusa and Andou-kun when you're back. I'm hanging up"

The moment I ended the call, Permy smiled at me "So, how are things going between you and Kashino?"

I looked at her "Well, everything is fine between us."

Nonoko interjected "Kashino really miss you Mikan and he said that so straightforwardly, he is so sweet."

"I totally agree with Nonoko!" Anna commented.

I took a glance over the boys who are sitting in front of us, Koko who was driving was just smiling so I really don't know his reaction and when my gaze shifts to the one sitting on the passenger seat which was Natsume, his expression is as stoic as ever so I guess, talking about Kashino won't bother them. Ruka and Yuu were sleeping soundly at the back so I don't need to bother them.

"Well, he is indeed a very sweet guy." I said.

"Can you tell us something that happened to the both of you when you were still in Paris? Uhmmm, any unforgettable memories?" Anna asked.

I chuckled "Of course, there are plenty of wonderful memories that I've spent with Kashino. But the most memorable among those was when he asked me to go with him to visit her ex-girlfriend"

"Oh gosh! Kashino introduced you to his ex? Does that mean that you are going to be his next girlfriend? Kashino really is something!" Permy ranted.

"Oh uhmm...I didn't meet his ex-girlfriend literally. Well, actually his ex-girlfriend passed away few years ago and he asked me to come with him when they visit her on her grave on her death anniversary"

And the girls fell into an awkward silence but after a few seconds, it was Anna who speaks up "That must be very hard on Kashino's part. But still, asking you to come with him is a very touching gesture. You are really lucky to have someone like him."

"Yeah, I am really lucky to have him" I suddenly blurted out.

"Hey, you're blushing Mikan!" Permy teased.

"Shut up Permy!" I shot back.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_"__Well, I do but you know I can delay my work for later, I want to spend some time talking to you. You know what, Mikan?"_

_"__What?"_

_"__I miss you."_

_"__Well, alright then. Good luck on your exam. I know you can do it. I really miss you Mikan. See you soon"_

_"__I miss you too Kashino. I can't wait to see you. Let's visit Hanabusa and Andou-kun when you're back. I'm hanging up"_

_"__Well, he is indeed a very sweet guy."_

_"__Yeah, I am really lucky to have him"_

What's with that conversation between Polka and that bastard? Why does she put her call on loudspeaker anyway? So that I can hear their sweet exchange of words? Oh kill me now. I gritted my teeth during her entire phone conversation and I couldn't help but clench my fists whenever I hear that Kashino's voice. It really irks me.

I know Mikan and I need to avoid each other as much as possible for the sake of my relationship with Nobara but I can't avoid this stupid feeling that's been rushing to my system right now- jealousy.

Yes. Jealousy. I am jealous. I admit I am jealous but I can't do anything right? I am committed to Nobara and I must ignore this jealousy for her sake. But I can't help it. I am a human too and I have the right to be hurt. Why? Simple. I love Mikan. I love her more than anyone else, way more than Nobara. But too bad, I couldn't say it out loud. It's just too bad.

I am still immersed in my thoughts when my phone suddenly beeped, indicating a text message. I opened it and revealed that it was from Nobara. I read its contents without much interest.

_From: Nobara_

_Message: Natsume, good luck on your entrance exam! I know that you can make it! I love you so much_

I tapped the keys of my phone to reply to her message...

_To: Nobara_

_Message: Thanks._

_-Message sent-_

* * *

"How's your exam Natsume?" Koko asked me the moment I stepped inside the café where all of us would meet after exam.

"Don't ask a stupid question Koko. I'm going to pass that exam and there is no doubt about that." I replied back. "The one who should ask that question is me. How's your exam?"

Koko smiled back at me "Well, the answer is the same Natsume. Hey, where are the girls?"

It was Yuu who answered the question "Hotaru texted me and said that they will be here in just a few minutes so let's just wait for them."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I really can't stand girls. They are really enjoying making the guys wait for them for hours.

After fifteen minutes, finally the girls arrived. They greeted us and settled on their seats.

"Hey, let's order now! I'm hungry!" Polka announced.

"Yeah, let's go! I'm craving for some mocha frappe today" Nonoko replied.

When all the girls left the table to order their food and drinks, my gaze was automatically attached to Mikan's retreating figure. She's so close to me. Very close. But why can't I touch her? I want to hug her, to hold her, to kiss her. I want to be the one who will be by her side but heck...I can't do that. If the situation is not like this, I would be the happiest man alive because I can be by her side. If I could only turn back the time, I will change the time when Polka won that stupid contest. If that didn't happen, I won't suffer this much.

"Natsume? Natsume?"

I blinked my eyes and looked to the owner of the voice "Ruka?"

"You're spacing out, Natsume. Is there something wrong?" Ruka asked me.

"Nothing" I mumbled. "Let's just order our food"

All throughout our stay at the café, all I can hear was Polka's voice that was filled with happiness; all I can see was Polka's face that is emitting brightness. Yeah, I am talking once in a while but most of the time, I would secretly steal glances at her. I'm going insane.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening when Mikan and the others returned at the Alice household. After they took a break at the café, Permy dragged them to a nearby mall to have some shopping even though the boys were against it but knowing Permy, they couldn't argue more and so they had some shopping, eat at a certain restaurant and a lot more.

"Ahhhh...I'm tired..." Koko whined as he plunged himself at the couch.

"Me too. I'll go to my room and rest. All my energy was drained today." Yuu announced as he waved to his pals and entered his room.

Soon enough, each one of them bade each other goodnight and went back to their respective rooms to get their much needed rest. Anna immediately went to sleep after taking a quick shower and the same goes with Nonoko. Permy on the other hand sorted the clothes she bought first before going to sleep. In general, the Alice household was now in dreamland...or not.

It was already eleven in the evening and Mikan exited from her room while stretching her arms and yawns "I can't sleep" she muttered to herself. "It's too dark now. Everyone must be sleeping soundly."

Using her phone as source of light, Mikan walked towards the living room and browsed some DVDs that were neatly placed on one of the drawers. "Hmmm...I guess I'll watch a movie first maybe it'll make me fall asleep" the brunette mumbled.

As soon as she found a movie to watch, Mikan opens the television and inserted the DVD into the player. She adjusted the volume so that is not that loud but is audible enough for her. She also adjusted the brightness of the TV screen so that it won't illuminate much light.

"Now, I'm hungry...Maybe I should grab some chips first" Mikan mumbled to herself. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She quietly made her way towards the kitchen. Still using her phone's light, Mikan opened the cabinet which stored the junk foods and grab two big packs of Lay's. She then went to the fridge to get a bottle of soda. The moment she closed the fridge and return to the living room, she soon found herself sitting on the floor. Obviously, she bumped at someone.

"It hurts." Mikan whined as she touched her butt. She took her phone and illuminated the surroundings as she look up to see the person whom she bumped into "What do you think you are doing- ah, Natsume?"

Sure enough, it was the raven haired lad. He looked down, quite surprised to see who bumped him "Polka dots? What are you doing at this hour?"

Mikan picked up the bags of chips and the bottle of soda and stood up "I'm here to grab some snacks. I'm hungry and I can't sleep. And you? I thought everyone was already sleeping at this hour."

"I was. But I was thirsty and so I am here to drink some water." Natsume nonchalantly replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm going now. Goodnight." Mikan replied. Natsume watched her walking her way towards the living room. "Hey, where are you going? That's not the way to the rooms."

Mikan stopped on her tracks and faced Natsume "Right. I am watching a movie right now because I couldn't sleep. I just grabbed some snacks because I am hungry. Goodnight again" And Mikan walks away...

When Mikan was settled on the couch, she opened the first bag of Lay's and played the movie. Minutes later, she felt a presence beside her. She turned and surprised to see Natsume sitting beside her, his gaze were fixed on the TV screen.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"I can't go back to sleep so I'll just watch a movie with you. Maybe watching a movie will make me feel sleepy. Got a problem with that?" Natsume answered back.

"Uhmm...not really..." Mikan sighed "Do what you want"

"Hn."

In the middle of the movie, Natsume couldn't really stand the silent treatment that Mikan is giving him and so he decided to talk to her. "Polka"

"Sssshhh...Be quiet, I couldn't hear what the girl is saying" Mikan replied, her gaze was still fixed on the screen and not even glancing at Natsume.

Natsume, who seemed pissed at Mikan ignoring him, grabbed Mikan's shoulders and made her to look at him "What's your problem, Natsume?" the brunette asked.

"Tell me Mikan...how long are you going to ignore me? How long are you going to treat me as if I don't even exist?" Natsume asked in a low voice.

"Natsume, we've already talked about this when were still in Okinawa. And let go of me, it hurts."

Natsume, realizing that his grip on Mikan's shoulders was hurting her decided to remove his hands away from her "Sorry."

"You know what, if you're just here to annoy me and bring that topic again, you better take your leave. I am watching a movie here and you dare to interrupt me. Let's just pretend that this event didn't happen" Mikan replied bluntly.

"I'm going to finish the movie. I'm not going to leave until it was done." Natsume sternly replied.

Mikan sighed and shook her head "Stubborn as always"

It was already past midnight when the movie ended. Natsume stretched his arms and was about to stand up when he noticed that Mikan was already asleep on the other edge of the couch. Smiling to himself, he turned off the television and approached Mikan's sleeping figure.

"It seems that you didn't finish the movie, Polka dots" Natsume mumbled though he was 100% sure that the brunette didn't hear him. He knows very well that when Mikan was sleeping, no one can wake her up anymore, unless it's already morning. He then carried Mikan bridal style and went straight to her room.

When Natsume placed Mikan gently on the bed, he pulled on the blankets and covered her petite body. He stared at her as if she was the most fascinating human on earth.

"If only I could turn back time, Mikan. If could...then I would." Natsume mumbled.

He crouched down and caressed Mikan's forehead but was interrupted by the vibration of Mikan's phone, indicating a voicemail was received.

"Who would send a voicemail at this hour?" He mumbled. Natsume took the phone from Mikan's hands and took a peek on the sender. His eyes went wide for a split second after realizing who the sender was...

...it was Kashino.

Knowing that he is invading Mikan's privacy, he gulped and opened the voicemail. He put the phone on his ears to listen to the message that was sent.

_"__Hi Mikan...how are you doing? I know we just talked earlier before you took your exam but you know I can't stop worrying about you. I want to hear your experience as you were taking the test in one of the best universities in the world. Were you nervous? Were you excited? How are you feeling right now? I know you are already asleep and you'll just hear my voicemail in the morning. Don't forget to call me when you hear this okay? I'm going home soon Mikan. I couldn't wait to see you again...I miss you so much...I...I...I love you, Mikan. I love you so much"_

And the voicemail ended.

Natsume gritted his teeth as he pulls away the phone from his ear. The final words were still ringing on his head.

_"__I love you, Mikan. I love you so much."_

_"__I love you, Mikan. I love you so much."_

_"__I love you, Mikan. I love you so much."_

"That bastard." Natsume said to himself. He gulped and then stared at Mikan's phone. He quickly tapped the screen on the voicemail icon.

_~Voicemail received: _

_Kashino 1:30 am_

_Options._

_Delete voicemail._

_Are you sure you want to delete this voicemail?_

_Yes. No._

_Yes._

_Voicemail deleted._

* * *

**End of Chapter 22!**

**What can you say? Is it good or bad?**

**Kindly review this one please! And spare me for grammatical errors!**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	23. Bewildered Heartbeat

**Chapter 23 **

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews~)**

**Normal POV**

"Mikan, wake up. We're going to be late for the entrance ceremony if you will not get your lazy butt out of your bed!" Permy hollered as she knocks on Mikan's door several times. Yes, the school year will finally start and it was very fortunate for the Alice household because all of them passed the Tokyo University entrance exams.

Anna is going to take a culinary course while Nonoko wants to pursue her dream of being a chemist and so she took B.S Chemistry. Permy took fashion design because she wants to create her very own fashion house. Ruka wants to become a veterinarian so he will take a course that will make him the best veterinarian in Japan. Koko and Yuu together with Natsume are taking up Business Administration while the genius Hotaru will be taking Computer Engineering. And last but not the least is Mikan, and just like Natsume and his goons, she is going to take up Business Administration but since she and Natsume was not in a really good status, she carefully selected her class schedules so that Natsume and her won't be classmates in any subjects and she chose a class that is quite distant from Natsume's classroom.

"Don't scream Permy! I'm almost done in preparing my stuffs. I'm not a lazy ass anymore!" Mikan whined from her room.

"Oh yeah? Now get out in there and let's grab our breakfast or else the food will get cold!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" Mikan wailed.

When Mikan entered the dining area, almost everyone greeted her a "good morning" except for Natsume since he was busy sipping his cup of coffee without even taking a glimpse on the brunette who just took her seat beside Hotaru.

"Is everyone here excited in their first day in class?" Mikan asked.

"We are excited!" Nonoko answered. "I am really excited to join the Chemistry Club! I want to learn from my new senpais so I really can't wait to go to school!"

"That's a very good idea Nonoko! I'm thinking of joining some sort of organization too but I don't know what club to join. There are lots of cool organizations around Tokyo U!" Anna replied.

"Hey, we need to spend our lunch time together okay? No one is allowed to ditch lunch breaks!" Koko interjected with his fist in mid-air.

"We are still having our breakfast Koko and you are already thinking about lunch? Pathetic pig." Natsume scoffed.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Koko asked back but then turned to ask Mikan "Hey Mikan is there something wrong about asking them to spend lunch time together?"

Mikan looked at him and smiled "Of course nothing is wrong with that Koko! It is vital for us to eat lunch together whatever the situation is!"

Koko grinned and turned back to Natsume "See? Nothing is wrong with asking about lunch. Mikan is on my side!"

"Whatever" Natsume snarled.

"Hey don't argue when you're in front of the food" Yuu remarked.

After sometime, the Alice household made their way into their family van and headed towards Tokyo University. Once they were inside, they began parting their ways and went to their respective buildings and classrooms. The Business Ad students namely Mikan, Natsume, Koko and Yuu were walking together towards the Business Ad Building when Mikan suddenly stopped on her tracks.

"Guys, let's just meet up at lunch okay? I'm not coming with you guys" Mikan blurted.

"What? Why?" Koko interrogated.

"Errr...we're not in the same class Koko and I just want to roam around for a while. See you!" Mikan quickly replied and left.

"She's really avoiding you dude" Koko said as he patted Natsume's shoulders.

"Shut up" Natsume sneered while Koko grinned.

* * *

Mikan roamed around the Business Ad building looking for the stuffs that were posted on the bulletin board. She was reading some things that were posted when a voice called out her name.

"Mikan? Is that you?"

Mikan turned to see the person who called her and to her utmost shock, she almost screamed her lungs out as soon as her eyes were fixed on that person. "Tsubasa-senpai?!"

Tsubasa Andou, Mikan's senpai back in Gakuen Alice, is a 2nd year Business Ad student in Tokyo U while his girlfriend, Misaki Harada was on her 2nd year in Mass Communication.

"It's really you! I missed you!" Tsubasa exclaimed and hugged Mikan. "I didn't expect to see you here, Mikan. How are you now?"

"I'm doing great Tsubasa-senpai! I didn't expect to see you here also! Are you a Business Ad student too?" Mikan replied.

"Oh yeah...I'm on my second year and Misaki is studying Mass Communication. She'll be very happy if she sees you here." Tsubasa replied.

"Yeah, I miss Misaki-senpai too. I remember the days when we were having fun at Central Town. I am looking forward in bonding with you guys again!" Mikan happily exclaimed.

"So, where are you staying now Mikan? Are you staying at the university dorm?" Tsubasa asked again.

Mikan shook her head "Nope, I am staying in the Alice household with Hotaru and the others."

Tsubasa was surprised to hear Mikan's statement "So, you are staying with Hyuuga?"

"Uhmmm...yeah since he is part of the Alice household. Is something wrong?"

"Ohh nothing... So how are things going on between him and Nobara?"

Mikan was stunned at the sudden question that Tsubasa asked "You know about Natsume and Nobara's relationship, senpai?"

It seems that all of Tsubasa's blood was drained from his face since he looked as white as paper upon realizing that he brought up a topic that he shouldn't have said in the first place. But being as witty as ever, he suddenly thought of a good excuse to prevent Mikan from asking any further "Ohhh, yeah I just heard the news when we are about to graduate. No fuss."

_"__Sorry Mikan...I don't think this is the right time to let you know. I'm sorry" Tsubasa thought to himself._

"Oh, I see. I guess they are really a famous couple back then." Mikan replied nonchalantly.

"Ah, I guess so." Tsubasa replied as he scratches hi head. "I need to go, Mikan. Class is about to start. See you around!"

"Oh right! I need to go to my class too! I'm glad to see you again senpai!" Mikan responded and dashed towards her classroom.

* * *

Time check: 12 noon, Lunch time

"You're late" Hotaru sneered as she glares on Ruka, Koko, Natsume and Yuu who has just arrived at their table at the cafeteria. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Permy arrived fifteen minutes earlier and knowing Hotaru, she really hates latecomers.

"Well, sorry Hotaru. I waited for Natsume and the others since their class ended a bit late. And hey, we're not the only ones who were late! Mikan isn't here yet!" Ruka protested.

"That idiot is the only exception to the rule. You know her too well, Ruka. She never arrives early" Hotaru explained.

Ruka sighed. He doesn't really stand a chance when it comes to arguing with Hotaru.

Five more minutes passed and soon enough, the brunette arrived at the table while panting hard. "Sorry guys! I'm late! Are you guys' hungry?" Mikan exclaimed between breaths.

"No. We're not hungry. We're full actually" Hotaru sarcastically replied, a vein is now popping on her head.

Being as dumb as ever, Mikan blinked her eyes a few times quite grasping what Hotaru had been said and smiled "Oh really? Then, why are you guys still here if you're already full? Are you going to wait for me to finish my lunch?"

Permy shook her head and wailed "You idiot! Can't you even notice the sarcasm on Hotaru's voice? We are all hungry here and we haven't had our lunch yet because we are waiting for you, Ms. Latecomer!"

Mikan awkwardly smiled "Oh, don't be so mean Permy. I am so sorry. I was kinda lost so it took me a while to get in here. Come on let's grab our lunch!"

"Such an idiot" Hotaru bluntly stated.

"Mou, Hotaru not you too!" Mikan wailed.

At last, the Alice household was finally able to order their respective lunch meals. They were chatting once in a while but most of the time, all of them were silently devouring their meals. They were about to finish their food when Mikan opened up a topic to be discussed.

"Oh, by the way, before I forget...I met Tsubasa-senpai a while ago! I couldn't believe that he is studying here and is taking up Business Ad like me!" the brunette announced.

This statement made Natsume's eyes to widen. He was not expecting this.

"Really? Tsubasa-senpai is here? Oh you're lucky Mikan! At least you have a senpai on your department!" Anna exclaimed.

Hotaru on the other hand took a glance at the surprised Natsume and when their eyes met, she mouthed a _"Do you know something about this?" _ And Natsume just slowly shook his head indicating that he doesn't know anything about this.

"So, what did you guys talked about?" Permy inquired. "You haven't seen that senpai of yours since you left the Academy. It's been more than three years already."

"Oh, nothing much actually...We just talked about random stuffs and he just informed me that Misaki-senpai is also studying here too. She's taking up Mass Communications and in her 2nd year also." Mikan explained.

"Classes were about to start. Let's go" Hotaru interrupted and stood up from her seat. She glares at Natsume and the latter who understood the meaning of that glare also stood up from his seat and left.

When the Alice household finally parted their ways, Natsume and Hotaru sat on an empty bench that is quite far from the cafeteria to avoid meeting the other members of the household. Once they were settled on their seats, Hotaru was the first one who spoke.

"What's the meaning of this, Hyuuga? How come Andou is also studying here?"

"Don't ask me Imai. How the heck would I know that he is going to study in this place? I didn't even expect that his brain has reached the university's standards. Besides, we're not close" Natsume explained in one breath.

Hotaru sighed "I'm having a bad feeling about this. I am afraid that he will say something to Mikan that he should not say. You know that guy, he wants to stick his nose to other's business."

"I agree. I hope he's not spouting foolish things to Mikan" Natsume muttered.

"Hyuuga, I've been wondering...are you still having some sort of communication with _him?_"Hotaru asked with a hint of seriousness on her tone.

"No. I don't even want to hear _his _voice." Natsume explained.

"Well, that's good to hear. But I must say that you need to be more cautious Hyuuga. You'll never know what will happen next."

"You're not my mother, Imai. You don't need to worry about me"

"I'm not worrying about you, idiot. I'm worried about Mikan."

"Yeah...I'm also worried about her." Natsume replied in a soft voice.

Hotaru smirked "Mikan is fine. You don't need to worry about her. Just enjoy your life with Nobara."

"Oh shut up Imai"

* * *

Time check: 6 o'clock in the evening.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"I'll go and open the door" Mikan volunteered. The Alice household members had just arrived in their little dwelling. Lucky for them because their last subject ends at the same time so they can go home altogether. The brunette who was still clad in her uniform, giddily opened the door to see who their visitor was and much to her surprise, it was no other than...

"Oh, good evening Nobara. Long time no see" she greeted.

"Good evening, Mikan! It's nice to see you" Nobara replied with a smile.

"Come in"

As soon as Nobara enters the living room and spotted her boyfriend, she quickened her pace and kissed him on his cheek "Hi Natsume! I missed you"

"What are you doing here?" Natsume snarled, obviously not expecting her to come.

"I'm just here to visit you. What's wrong with that? We haven't seen each other for a few days now and I really miss you." Nobara explained.

"Have you had your dinner Nobara?" Anna asked.

Nobara shook her head "Oh, I haven't had my dinner yet, Anna-chan."

"Well, why don't you join us? I'm about to make some dinner now." Anna said.

"Well, if I'm not a bother to you guys then why not" Nobara replied back.

"Of course you're not a bother to us! You're already a part of this family!" Nonoko interjected which made Nobara smile.

Mikan, who was just watching the scene before her, decided to turn on the television so that she can divert her attention away from Nobara. She was watching a random TV show when she heard the doorbell rang for the 2nd time.

"Who is it this time?" Mikan asked herself. To answer her own question, she stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

**Mikan's POV**

Why is it that we have a lot of visitors this time? First it was Nobara and now, for the second time around, somebody was ringing the doorbell. Since I am the only one who was quite near the front door, I stood up from my seat to see who was visiting us at this hour. I slowly opened the door and as soon as the door was wide opened, I soon found myself locked up in the arms of a person.

"Hey! What are you doing you perv-"

"Mikan, I missed you"

That voice.

I haven't heard that voice for a long time.

"K-K-Kashino?" I asked.

The guy slowly released me from his hug and then again, my hazel orbs met his hazel ones.

"Kashino! It really is you!" I hollered and hugged him tight again "My gosh! You didn't even call me and told me that you are coming today!"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you so as soon as I arrive here in Japan, I hurriedly went here." Kashino explained.

"Let's talk inside. Come in. I'm not going to ask you how you find our place because obviously you'll just answer me with 'I have my ways'" I said.

"You're right" Kashino replied back at me.

As I ushered him towards the living room, I immediately called Anna "Anna! Can you cook for more people? I also have a visitor!"

"Oh sure thing!" Anna hollered from the kitchen.

And soon enough, I found myself sitting at the dining area with Kashino by my side.

"Kashino! Long time no see! How are you now? You're still as handsome as ever" Permy greeted.

"Uhhh, hi Permy. It's nice to see you again" Kashino replied. "It's nice to meet all of you again"

"Uh, hi there dude. Still remember me?" Koko asked.

"Uhhh, sort of. I remember you but I forgot your name, sorry about that" Kashino replied back.

"I'll introduce you to them!" I volunteered and start introducing Kashino to the members of the Alice household "Kashino, meet my friends, Permy, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and the guys, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and uhh...you know who he is right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Natsume Hyuuga" Kashino stated.

"Hn."

"Oh, and the one who was sitting beside him is his girlfriend, Nobara Ibaragi. Nobara, this is Makoto Kashino..." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kashino-kun" Nobara exclaimed as she shook hands with him.

"Okay, enough with the introductions. Let's all eat now!" I happily announced. Yeah, I am really hungry right now so I couldn't afford to delay my meals any longer or else I might starve to death! Sorry for the exaggeration but that is what I am feeling right now.

We began to eat our sumptuous dinner especially prepared by Anna and once she was done and was about to get our dessert, Kashino abruptly stopped her. "Wait, Anna. I've brought the dessert so please allow me to do the honor to serve it to you guys."

"Oh, that's nice! I haven't tasted your desserts for a long time, Kashino-kun!" Anna replied.

Kashino stood up from his seat and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare the stuff he brought with him.

"Hey, is Kashino going to spend the night here?" Permy cunningly asked me.

"I don't know. I was really surprised because I am not expecting him to arrive today. I thought he will arrive next week." I replied.

When Kashino returned from the kitchen, he placed the dessert that he brought at the center of the table and he settled on his seat beside me.

"That's my version of Red Velvet Cake. I hope you all like it" Kashino stated.

"Wow, you can even make a red velvet cake! I'm totally impressed!" I said.

Kashino looked at me and winked "Just because I am a chocolatier doesn't mean that my sweets would always be made up on chocolate, Mikan."

I smiled "Yeah, but you know it's my first time that I've seen your sweets that has no chocolate in it. The ones you made in Paris were all chocolate flavored. You can't blame me"

"Let's eat now!" Permy interjected.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After dinner, Mikan and Kashino were sitting side by side at the balcony. They were drinking their tea that Mikan prepared for just the two of them. The silence was deafening and so Kashino decided to break it.

"Mikan..."

"Yeah? What is it?" the brunette asked after she took a sip on her tea.

"You heard the voicemail that I sent you a couple of days ago right?" Kashino asked.

"Voicemail? What voicemail? I haven't received anything from you" Mikan stated

"Oh...uhmm...maybe there is a network problem that is why you haven't received it." Kashino replied in a low tone.

"Oh, maybe that's the reason why. So, what's in that voicemail anyway?" Mikan asked.

Kashino stiffened at the question that was thrown at him. He was so tensed that he couldn't even lift the cup of tea from the table for he is afraid that he might spill it. But then, he heaved a sigh and replied.

"My feelings"

Confused, Mikan looked at him straight into his eyes and asked "Your feelings? What's that supposed to mean?"

Kashino could no longer restrain himself and slowly held Mikan's hands and kissed it. "Mikan, I... I am in love with you."

"Kashino...I...I don't know what to say...You love me? Are you sure about that? I mean, you're kidding me right?" Mikan stated.

"Mikan, I never joke about love. When I said that I love you, it is true. I meant it. It is what I truly feel for you." Kashino said back in a more serious tone.

"Kashino, I... I don't know what to say. I am really surprised with your confession. It was overwhelming and I don't know how to respond."

"You don't need to say something because you are not obliged to do so. I am just telling you how I feel. I fell in love with you ever since I became your coach during the food expo on your school years ago." Kashino said back.

"Do you love me...just because I looked like Ichigo?" Mikan asked.

Kashino shook his head and stared at her "No. I don't love you because you looked like Ichigo. I love you because you are Mikan Sakura."

Mikan was about to respond when they heard a clashing sound near the balcony.

"What's that?" Kashino asked.

Mikan stood up from her seat and looked inside to see a broken flower vase. "Oh, the flower vase fell and it broke into pieces. It must be the wind" Mikan said as she pointed out to the sliding door that was open even before they had a conversation and the curtains that were dancing with the wind.

"Oh..."

"I'll go clean this up first, Kashino. It's dangerous if anyone steps in here." Mikan said and excused herself from Kashino.

* * *

"Natsume, where have you been?" Nobara asked. She was just sitting on the couch and watching a random TV show when Natsume approached her.

"In my room" Natsume replied and sits beside Nobara. "You're not going home yet? It's getting late"

"Mou, Natsume...you don't want your girlfriend to be here? I don't want to go home yet. Besides, you are taking me home so even if I go back late, I am still safe" Nobara protested and rested her head onto Natsume's shoulders. "I love you Natsume. I love you so much"

"Hn."

"I know you can't say those magic words yet...but I will wait, Natsume. I will wait for the day that you will finally say those three magic words in front of me"

"Do what you want"

"Natsume, you're spacing out...is there something bothering you?" Nobara asked in a worried tone.

"No, nothing. Come on, I'll take you home." Natsume replied in a boring tone. He was about to stand up when he suddenly heard some footsteps and so he decided to just sit down for the meantime. He took a glimpse on the person who was walking towards the front door and he found out that it was Kashino and Mikan.

Nobara noticed the two and said "Hi there, Mikan and Kashino!"

"Oh, hi there Nobara! I didn't know you're still here, it's quite late now." Mikan replied.

"Oh, no worries. Natsume will take me home so I am safe." Nobara responded.

"Oh that's great...Oh and Kashino was about to leave so, I'll send him off now"

"Really? Oh, goodbye Kashino. Nice to meet you" Nobara exclaimed as she waved her hand.

Kashino nodded his head and replied "Goodbye Nobara. It was a pleasure to meet you too. I'm going now"

When Mikan and Kashino left, Natsume hurriedly stood up and stares at Nobara "I'm going to take you home now. I still have classes tomorrow and I want to sleep early."

Seeing that Natsume was quite pissed, Nobara didn't argue anymore and so she silently obliged and stood up from the couch. They slowly walked out of the house and when they were near the front gate, Natsume stopped on his tracks as he saw a scene that he doesn't want to see...

Kashino leaned over to hug Mikan and kissed her on her cheeks before he stepped into his car.

"Bastard" Natsume whispered to himself.

"Natsume did you say something?" Nobara asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Natsume replied and rushed out of the front gate. He bumped onto Mikan who was about to go back inside the house.

"Oh, you're taking Nobara home?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah" was the only word that escapes from Natsume's lips.

"Goodbye Nobara! See you again!" Mikan said as she turned to Nobara.

"Goodbye Mikan" Nobara replied and so the two exited the front gate and Natsume hopped into the family van to take Nobara home.

_"__That's the first time that Mikan talked to me ever since she decided to avoid me and all I can say is Yeah...Nice word Natsume...nice word..." Natsume thought to himself._

* * *

**End of Chapter 23!**

**Thank you so much again for your reviews and please review this chapter also! Sorry for the delay! I will try my best to update faster,**

**Spare me for grammar errors. **

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


	24. What about Love?

**Chapter 24 **

**(A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it! To avoid confusion between Tsubasa Andou and Andou-kun of the Sweets Princes, I will always refer Tsubasa Andou on his first name so that the only Andou in the story is Andou-kun...and sorry if you are now getting confused on who to choose for Mikan but no worries, everything will be settled in the next chapters! Stay tuned!)**

**WARNING: You may find some OOC...**

**Normal POV**

"What? You've already confessed to Mikan-chan?" Hanabusa asked. When Kashino suddenly appeared in Morceau de gateau, Hanabusa and Andou were already surprised but what shocked them the most was Kashino's announcement that he had already confessed his love to Mikan.

"Yes." Kashino answered.

"You're really unpredictable, Kashino. I know that you have feelings for her but I am not expecting you to confess to her as soon as you return. So, what did she say?" Andou interjected.

"She was in a state of shock. She even asked me if I love her because she looks like Ichigo but you know that it is not the reason why I fell in love with her. I just felt it. I don't need to elaborate more." Kashino replied.

"Well, are you going to start courting her now? Have you told this to Nattie? I mean, she is Ichigo's sister after all. I guess you need to tell this to her, out of respect for Ichigo." Hanabusa stated.

"I don't need to tell Nattie about this because she knew that I have feelings for Mikan and she is rooting for me."

"That's good to hear then" Andou replied. "So, what's your next step?"

"I don't know yet. I'll think about it tomorrow. But right now, I'm going to sleep. I'm dead tired" Kashino answered and walked his way towards his room.

When Kashino was gone, Andou talked to Hanabusa "It's good to know that Kashino has finally moved on from his painful separation with Ichigo-chan"

"Yeah and I am glad that it is Mikan-chan. I really like her for Kashino. I hope they will end up together" Hanabusa replied and smiled.

* * *

The next day at the Alice household...

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"I'll answer it" Nonoko volunteered and walked towards the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was surprised to see Kashino who was clad in a body hugging white shirt and black pants. In his right hand was a bouquet of red roses and on his left was a box of cake. "Hi Nonoko...Is Mikan here?" Kashino asked.

The blue haired lady couldn't help but to giggle and smiled at the young lad "Yes, she's here. Come in and I'll call her"

Kashino muttered a 'Thank you' and proceeded to the living room where he was greeted by a grinning Koko, a confused Yuu and a stoic Natsume who just glared at Kashino and returned his gaze on his iPad.

"Hey dude, what brings you here on this lovely weekend?" Koko asked.

"I'm here to visit Mikan" Kashino answered.

Koko was about to ask further but he was interrupted by Nonoko's voice. "Kashino-kun, Mikan is here"

Kashino turned his head on the brunette who was descending down the stairs. She was wearing a light pink blouse and a white skirt that ends on her knees. She was a sight to behold. Kashino couldn't help but to blush a tinge of pink at the sight of his beloved lady.

"Hi Kashino..." was Mikan's greeting as she walked towards Kashino.

"You're beautiful, Mikan" Kashino commented which earns a blush from Mikan and a squeal from Nonoko and Permy who just joined the group in the living room. Anna was busy cooking in the kitchen and Hotaru was still inside her room and busy tapping the keys of her laptop.

"Thank you" Mikan replied.

"For you" Kashino said back as he handed the bouquet of flowers and the box of cake to Mikan. "It's a Sachertorte...your favorite"

Mikan smiled "Thank you...How did you know that Sachertorte is my favorite?"

"Because that's the first cake that I gave you when we first met years ago and I noticed that you are always ordering Sachertorte when we were still in Paris." Kashino replied with a smile.

"You still remember that?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, I won't forget a single moment that we shared together"

Mikan playfully hit Kashino's shoulder "Hey, stop teasing me! It's embarrassing"

"I'm serious, Mikan..." Kashino replied and held her hands which made the other girls squeal "Mikan is it okay if I court you?"

Natsume's grip on his iPad tightened.

The girls namely Nonoko, Anna and Permy giggled.

Koko and Yuu gulped.

Ruka who just arrived at the living room had his eyes widened.

Hotaru suddenly exited from her room because of the noise in the living room that keeps on bugging her and narrowed her brows upon hearing Kashino's words.

And Mikan, upon hearing those words from Kashino, had her jaw dropped.

Kashino just stood there, staring at the brunette and hoping for a positive answer.

Mikan fidgeted and her gaze landed on the raven haired lad who stopped playing on his iPad. Mikan's eyes softened but then she gulped and looked at Kashino. "Yes. You can court me, Kashino."

Kashino smiled and without warning, he hugged Mikan. "Thank you, Mikan...I'm going to show you how much you really mean to me. You won't regret it."

Mikan hugged him back and smiled "You're welcome"

Anna squealed "Kyaaaa! Oh my gosh Mikan you're so lucky! This costs for a celebration! I'm going to cook a sumptuous lunch for everyone!"

"Hey, I haven't answered Kashino yet. He is just going to court me...why celebrate Anna?" Mikan asked.

"Because, I am really happy for you so we need to celebrate!" Anna swiftly replied and went to the kitchen.

* * *

It's already lunch and Anna announced that they are going to eat their lunch in the backyard. Ruka and Yuu prepared the long table. Nonoko arranged the plates and the utensils. Mikan, Hotaru and Permy were just sitting at a long bench. Kashino was helping Anna since he was the one in charge of the desserts. Koko was still inside the living room and goofing around a pissed off Natsume who was still playing with his iPad.

"Natsume dude, you're grumpy as always, aren't you? Why don't you smile for today?" Koko innocently asked.

Natsume gave Koko a deathly glared and hissed "Do you want me to bury you six feet under the ground alive?"

Koko nervously smiled and shook his head "Of course not. Hey, don't be mean okay? We have a visitor today"

"I don't give a damn"

"Ooohhhhh...scary."

Natsume glared at Koko once again.

"Fine, fine...I'll shut up" Koko exclaimed.

Anna exited the kitchen holding a bowl of dish when she spotted the two who are still in the living room. "Koko! Natsume-kun! Get your butts out in there! Lunch is ready!"

"Hai, hai..." Koko replied. He dragged Natsume with him and muttered "Don't be such a slowpoke man! I am hungry now. You know we cannot start eating if you're so slow."

"Pig" Natsume replied.

Once everyone was settled on their seats, Anna stood up and presented the dishes that she cooked for their lunch. She faked a cough and smiled "Minna-san, since we are celebrating the Kashino-starts-courting-Mikan Day, I prepared an extra special treat for us to enjoy!"

"What's with that lame event name Anna?" Permy commented.

"Oh shut up Permy" Anna replied back. "Now, let me present to you our menu for today! Spinach Salad with Grilled Chicken, Fresh Broiled Salmon, Caesar Salad, Beef with Broccoli and our dessert courtesy of Kashino...Chocolate Mousse!"

Koko clapped his hands in awe "What a superb lunch! I almost drooled at the names!"

"Shut up stupid pig" Permy interjected.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry" Hotaru suddenly said.

When everyone got their servings, almost all of them complimented Anna's superb cooking aside from Natsume who was just silently eating his food. Unknown to others, the raven haired lad keeps on stealing split-second glances on the brunette who was sitting two chairs across him. Yes, the only thing that he can do was to steal glances without the others noticing him.

After their meal and when the dessert was about to be served, Anna stood up and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returned with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon in her hands. "Hey, let's have a toast for the good things that happen today! Let's toast for Kashino's journey towards Mikan's heart!"

"Seriously, Anna...that was lame." Permy commented and added "but sweet..."

"Yeah, let's make a toast!" Nonoko seconded.

This time, Natsume sternly looked at Mikan and fortunately, the brunette's gaze was directed towards Natsume's direction. Natsume gave Mikan a knowing look and luckily, Mikan lightly nodded as if she was able to comprehend what Natsume is trying to say.

When Anna poured the wine on a wine glass and handed it to Mikan, the brunette waved her hands and shook her head "Sorry, Anna but I'll pass..."

Perplexed, Anna tilted her head and asked "Why?"

Mikan smiled and reasoned out "Because, I don't really want to drink..."

"Well, if you say so...then just drink the red tea here" Anna suggested which Mikan gladly accepted.

_"__Good thing, you still remember your promise that you will not drink again. I'm really happy" Natsume thought to himself as he drank the wine in one gulp._

* * *

It was already past 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Kashino left the Alice household saying that he still need to help Hanabusa and Andou in Morceau de gateau. After Kashino left, Permy, Anna and Nonoko went to their respective rooms because they were quite drunk due to the wine that they consumed during lunch. Koko fell asleep on the couch. Yuu, who was sober enough, went back to his room to study. Ruka was still in the backyard, feeding their family pet, a Samoyed puppy and his personal pet, Usagi Nigou, Nigou meaning number two. Usagi Nigou (or just simply Nigou) was Usagi's offspring. The original Usagi died a few years ago which really saddened Ruka but luckily, before Usagi died she gave birth to four bunnies but only Nigou survived that's why he treasures Nigou so much. Hotaru was in her room and was busy tapping her laptop once again.

Mikan, who was in her room and just reading a random book decided to go out for a while to drink a glass of water. As soon as she stepped out of her room on the second floor and was quietly walking towards the stairs, a hand suddenly covered her mouth causing her to squeal.

"Sssshhh...Be quiet"

As soon as she heard that voice, her eyes widened and the next thing she knew, she was dragged inside a room that she haven't even entered yet and was pinned into the wall.

"N-Natsume..." Mikan finally spoke. "What are you doing?"

"I really want to talk to you but you are avoiding me and so I've got no choice but to do this." Natsume softly mumbled.

"We have nothing to talk about, Natsume" Mikan sternly replied and she was trying to free herself from Natsume's grasp though it was not that tight because Natsume can't afford to hurt her. Yes, he can never hurt her.

"Yes, there is Mikan."

Mikan looked at Natsume straight into his eyes. It's been so long since those hazel orbs of hers met those blazing crimson ones. She missed it but she will never admit it.

"Then say it" Mikan said.

Without warning, Natsume pulled Mikan into a hug. He buried his face onto Mikan's shoulders and held her tight "Mikan, please...please don't be that bastard's girlfriend...please Mikan."

Mikan's eyes suddenly moistened and soon enough, tears starts to fall on her rosy cheeks. She wants to stop it, but she couldn't. Those sad tears just won't stop falling down.

"Why are you asking me not to answer Kashino? He loves me"

"Just because he loves you doesn't mean that you should answer him. Love is a mutual feeling that is felt by two people. Not just one. You know that"

"I know..."

"And I love you Mikan. I really do. I know you love me too."

"How can you be so confident that I love you?" Mikan asked.

Natsume broke the hug and held Mikan's face closer to him "Because if you don't love me, you would have drunk the wine that Anna gave you. You didn't drink that wine because you promised me that you will never drink again. If you really don't love me, then you should have broken that promise."

"Stupid reasoning"

"Stupid but true" Natsume clarified.

"Natsume...everything is so complicated. You are committed to Nobara...I don't have the single idea on why have you dated her when you are saying that you love me but whatever the reason may be, the fact is that you are already in a relationship. I don't want to be the third wheel in your relationship, Natsume. I care for Nobara...I don't want her to be hurt because of me. And, you don't have the right to tell me what to do or say. Sorry but, I am already thinking of giving Kashino a chance. He loves me and I...I...I like him."

Natsume was taken aback by this statement and gripped Mikan's shoulders "You like him? Mikan, like is very much different from love! Even I can say that! I like Anna, I like Nonoko, I like Permy, I like Imai...See? I can say that to every person but I will never date them because I don't love them! You just like him but you don't love him. Mikan, please..." Natsume said in a pleading voice.

Mikan is still shedding lonely tears but she managed to reply between sobs "I like him...sooner or later, like will slowly turn into love. Nothing is permanent in this world Natsume. Everything will change...even feelings. Who knows, maybe sooner or later I will realize that my feelings for you was the same as what you feel for the others...that I just simply like you and not love you."

"You don't deserve him"

Mikan was quite pissed "And who is that person that I deserve? You? Oh come on Natsume...don't be too full of yourself."

"I really love you Mikan. I love you more than he loves you" Natsume said in a soft and shaking voice.

"If you love me, why did you even date Nobara if you don't love her? Why? Because I am gone for three years and you can't wait for me and you looked for a girl that can replace me?"

"That's not the reason why I dated Nobara. You know that I am very much willing to wait for you no matter how long it will take."

"THEN WHY?!"

"I dated her because I love you"

"Don't joke with me, Natsume. I'm not in the mood for your foolish jokes"

"I know you wouldn't understand that but that's the truth. I am not forcing you to believe me." Natsume said and walks away.

When Natsume was gone, Mikan's knees suddenly felt weak and so she collapsed on the floor with her arms as her support. No matter how much she tried to stop herself from crying...she just can't stop...it wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, Hotaru entered Natsume's room and her stoic expression softened at the sight of her best friend who was crying on the floor. Hotaru knelt down and hugged Mikan which surprised the latter.

"Hotaru..." Mikan cried. "Why can't I stop crying?"

Hotaru hushed Mikan and patted her head "I overheard everything, Mikan..."

"He's just too full of himself, Hotaru...Why did I ever love someone like him?" Mikan wailed.

"Idiot...you cannot choose the person that you will love. You'd just simply fall for them for unknown reasons. Just accept the fact that you both love each other." Hotaru explained.

"But why is it that this love is so complicated? Why did he even date Nobara? Because he loves me? Who would believe a stupid reason like that?! It hurts Hotaru...it hurts me so much when I learned about their relationship but what can I do? I am not here when they started going out...It leaves me no choice but to just accept the fact that Natsume belongs to Nobara." Mikan cried out.

"Just believe in him." Hotaru reassured.

"Why should I even believe him?"

"Because you love him" Hotaru sternly replied.

* * *

Natsume was in a mess when he arrived at a certain pub in the heart of Tokyo. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were a little bit puffy (he is not a sissy that will cry an ocean of tears!). He sat on a high stool and waved at the waiter. "Give me a glass and a bottle of whisky" he said. The waiter nodded his head and soon enough, Natsume found himself drowning himself in alcohol.

"Damn!" he sneered.

Suddenly, the mood in the pub changed. From upbeat music that was booming in the speakers, the music slowly changed into those slow music and some people started slow dancing.

**Natsume's POV**

"What's with the sudden change of song? Is this pub mocking me?" I asked myself. After hearing a few slow songs, the next song that was played made me fall into despair...

**(A/N: I would highly suggest that you listen to this song while reading this part...this one is really an emotional song.)**

**_What about Love_**

**_Sung by: Lemar_**

**_(A/N: The italicized sentences were the lyrics and the non-italicized were Natsume's words..he was talking to himself)_**

_What if I took my time to love you?_

"I love you ever since we were little kids..."

_What if I put no-one above you?_

"You will always be my number one priority..."

_What if I did the things that really matter?_

"If I did that, I don't know what will happen to you..."

_What if I ran through hoops of disaster?_

"My life will be a disaster if you leave..."

_No-one would care if we never made it_

"I am hoping that someday we will make it..."

_We're in this alone, so why don't we face it_

"I am all alone...I don't want you to be involved...I will face this alone..."

_There is no room to blame one another_

"I cannot blame you for thinking that I've cheated..."

_We just need time to forgive each other_

"I am hoping that the time will come that you will forgive me..."

_[Chorus]_

_What about love?_

"I really love you, Mikan..."

_What about feeling?_

"I will never love again if it isn't you..."

_What about all the things that make life worth living?_

"You are the only one that makes my life worth living..."

_What about faith?_

"If you could only put your faith in me..."

_What about trust?_

"I don't know if you still trust me..."

_And tell me baby what about us?_

"Mikan, what will happen to us...?"

_How can I give this love a new beginning?_

"I hope that someday, we can finally be together..."

_How can I stop the rain it's never ending?_

"I don't want to see you cry...your tears were just like the rain...it just won't stop...I want it to stop"

_How do I keep my soul believing?_

"As long as you are here, I will still believe that we will end up together..."

_Memories of how we should be keep calling_

"When can I call you Polka again...?"

_[Chorus]_

_Oh baby_

_I'll take the rivers rise_

"I am willing to face many hardships..."

_I'll take the happy times_

"I will never forget our moments together..."

_I'll take the moments of disaster_

"And I am more than willing to put my life at stake just for you..."

_[Chorus]_

When the song finally ended, I felt something wet on my cheeks...damn, where did those tears came from? I should not cry...not in front of these people that I didn't even know. I took my handkerchief from my pocket and swiftly wipe those little tears that were forming in my eyes. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulders. I turned around and saw someone that I am not expecting to see.

"Tsubasa?" I stated.

"Natsume? Long time no see! Nice to see you again and I am not expecting to see you in this place." Tsubasa greeted me.

"I don't even want to see you." I replied harshly.

"Still grumpy as always, eh?" Tsubasa teased and he neared his face a few inches from my face "Hey, are you crying?"

"No."

"You don't need to lie to me. Is it about Mikan?"

That's what I hate about Tsubasa...he sure knows the right spot to hit.

"If you already knew, why did you even ask?"

"This is the first time that I saw you cry. It must be really hard for you" Tsubasa exclaimed and afterwards, he ordered a bottle of brandy and a glass "Mind if I join you?"

"You're already joining me."

"Whatever...so, how are things between you and Nobara going?"

"I don't really give a damn about our relationship. I don't love her." I spat.

"Then just break up with her"

"Are you kidding me? You know too well that I can't do that even if I badly want to! My sacrifices will all go to waste if I do that."

"You really love Mikan, don't you?"

"I am willing to give up everything just for her...even my happiness...I love her more than I love my life."

"You sure talks a lot today...are you already drunk?" Tsubasa asked and gulped another shot of brandy.

"If I don't speak today, my emotions will build up inside and I might go insane. Just keep this a secret between us."

"I hope all of your sufferings will end soon."

I was about to reply when suddenly, the song that puts me in despair was being played once again. "This pub really is mocking me." I said to myself.

Tsubasa and I continued drinking that night...I felt that I found a friend that understands my situation though I don't really like the person. For once, I felt that I am free to express all my thoughts because Tsubasa knows all the pain that I've been through. Why must love be this complicated? Why can't I be happy with the one that I truly love? Is it a sin to be happy?

I couldn't hold my emotions any longer, especially now that I am under the influence of alcohol. I suddenly broke down and leaned on the table, silently crying and I just felt Tsubasa's hands that were patting my back.

"A real man is a man that won't hide his emotions. You can cry all you want...just don't wail like a girl."

He still got the nerve to tease me... But I cannot argue back...Not now that I am replaying what happened between me and Mikan a while ago. It really pained me to see the one I love to cry in front of me.

_"__I really love you Mikan. I love you more than he loves you" _

_"__If you love me, why did you even date Nobara if you don't love her? Why? Because I am gone for three years and you can't wait for me and you looked for a girl that can replace me?"_

_"__That's not the reason why I dated Nobara. You know that I am very much willing to wait for you no matter how long it will take."_

_"__THEN WHY?!"_

_"__I dated her because I love you"_

_"__Don't joke with me, Natsume. I'm not in the mood for your foolish jokes"_

I banged my fist on the table out of frustration after remembering our argument. My hand hurts, but this pain is nothing compared to the pain that I brought to Mikan.

"Natsume, your hand is bleeding!" Tsubasa exclaimed. I stared at my right hand and true enough, it is bleeding...maybe due to the glass that broke when I banged my fist. But I couldn't care less...

My heart hurts more than my bleeding hand...

* * *

**End of Chapter 24!**

**Sorry if it is an OOC but I do hope you will still like it.**

**I nearly cried when I wrote this because I am listening to Lemar's What about Love the entire time...it really moves me.**

**Please drop some reviews...I want to read your thoughts about it...**

**Does it suck? **

**Spare me for grammar errors**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


End file.
